


Giving in：歸順

by koutwin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koutwin/pseuds/koutwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>除了氣候，加拿大與俄羅斯都不認為對方和自己有什麼相似之處；他們都沒花心思去研究。可是，在這次會議，他們可能得到了一個機會，希望這次經驗能讓他們成為更好的人吧。<br/>※此翻譯已坑※</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01*Chaud: Hot: 熱

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Giving In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/998370) by [Artificial_Starlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artificial_Starlight/pseuds/Artificial_Starlight). 



> 校對：朔里，雪

「好了，我想今天就這樣吧。我們下次會議將於三月十二日舉行。到時候將會討論關於中東的貿易談判。我建議各位在這數月的假期得到足夠的休息：根據目前的經濟狀況，這樣才不會讓我們精疲力竭。」疊紙聲和拉椅聲在天花板很高的會議室裡迴響著，參與者們終於可以離開那張困了他們整整五小時的會議桌。

「靠，英吉，那講稿無聊死了，我都差點睡著了。」一個大嗓門在國家中間響起。不用問也知道那聲音是屬於誰的。

「住口，美,國。我只是說了三十分鐘！」

「聽得我煩死了！」

「你應該比我們任何一個人更專心去聽才是！」

「噢，但大家不斷地說啊說啊說，真的很難去專心…」

「別狡辯了！你還真他媽的煩人，我只是想試著幫你但你卻…弗朗西斯你快把你的咸豬手拿開！」

一個新的聲線加入到爭吵之間，那人的語調像是個受傷的孩子，「但英,國（L’Angleterre），我無法抑制住自己不對你表達我的愛啊…你臉紅生氣的時候總是這麼可愛。」

一聲咆哮之後響起掌摑聲，然後是一聲低吼。美,國彎下腰，捂著肚子放聲大笑。觀賞著英,國與法,國剛剛開始的吵架：這永遠都能娛樂歡眾的一幕。但他的笑聲突然被一陣乾咳打斷，短暫但劇烈的咳嗽引起其他人人的注意。

「阿爾弗雷德，」英,國放開了正在掐著法,國人的脖子的手，轉去輕撫著美,國的背，擔心地問道。弗朗西斯在一邊投以關懷的眼神。「你沒事吧？」

「還好，」咳嗽已經停止，但他的聲音還是很沙啞。阿爾弗雷德清了清喉嚨對面前的兩位微笑。「這一般沒什麼大不了的，只是他們有時讓我猝不及防。」

「你沒有發燒吧？」

「沒有，在去年以來就沒有過了，但它好像總想復發的樣子。噢八馬他想出了一些新的政策，可能會有用，不過我們現在還不知。」

「我相信他會想到點什麼，不用擔心。」

「當然，」阿爾弗雷德的笑容更燦爛了。他為自己的新上司感到驕傲，到目前為止一切都在漸漸好轉。雖然還有很長的路要走，但情況絕對變好了。「對了，你有沒有見到加,拿大？我要問一下他那蠢死了的醫療保障。你知道，我的政府想對它作出修…」

「噢，Mattieu，我親愛的（Mon chéri），你在哪裡？」弗朗西斯呼喊著，快樂地觀望著四周，試著找回他很久以前的前殖民地，「來見見你的爹*1（père）吧！」

「我在這裡，爹，」一位溫順的男人走了過來。他那柔軟的聲線差點被其他人的對話聲蓋過。差不多同時，男孩被撞進了強壯的胸膛。法,國人擁抱著，淡淡的古龍水味刺激著他的鼻子。

「好了，好了，你這變態，快把可憐的馬修放開，」亞瑟猛的把弗朗西斯的領子向後拉，給了馬修一個淡淡的微笑當作招呼，馬修點頭回禮。可是，當弗朗西斯一被拉走，馬修又被快速的美,國人抓到了。

「馬修，知道嗎，我們要改變我們的醫療系統了！」

「我聽說過…」

「我希望你去告訴所有人那個是個糟糕的提議！」

「什麼？為啥要…」

「我才不要付那麼高稅，這樣私人醫生什麼的之後會被榨壓。接下來，我那藍藍路連鎖店鍵會被影響然後…共,產！」

「連鎖店？共,產？阿爾弗雷德你在…」

但阿爾弗雷德的注意力沒有放到他兄弟的身上，他像是看到不祥的東西似的指著房間對角一個巨大的黑影。伊萬·布拉金斯基，或者稱作俄,羅斯，注意到阿爾的動作。他對他們報以一個充滿童真的笑容，讓眾人不寒而慄。

一瞬間，交談聲因房內的人感受到緊張的氣氛而平靜下來。但這只持續了數秒，因為伊萬轉身去與烏,克蘭開始聊天。見此，在那兩位身旁的人都鬆一口氣，因為正常來說這兩個強國會不管其他的國家，用毆鬥來結束這一天。別的國家也不想去問為啥今天這麼好運的不像以前某幾天。

阿爾弗雷德回頭看向自己懷裡的加,拿大人。「該死的那共,產的真詭異。」

「的確，不過，」亞瑟清了清喉嚨，「我聽說他的經濟最近不怎麼好。」

「在哪時開始？」馬修問，他的問題因為太小聲而幾乎被無視。阿爾弗雷德是唯一一個聽到的人。

美,國人尷尬地擺弄自己的頭髮苦笑，「我的經濟是第一個下滑，現在看上去好像大家也在跟著我的步調…我是不是真的那麼帥？」

「噢，你別這樣自大。」

弗朗西斯隨手攬過英,國人的肩，無視其餘數人用眼神向他發出的警告。「但如果我沒有出現幻想，英,國（L’Angleterre），你好像也在小休的時候咳嗽了。」

「我只是…喝水的時候給嗆到了。滾開，死法國佬。」

「英吉，如果你覺得不舒服，說出來吧。我不希望看到你因為我而生病。」阿爾弗雷德的語氣清晰地表達他的關懷。

「我很好！」

「別擔心，我親愛的（mon chéri），我會去照顧亞瑟看看他是不是生病了！」

「才不用你來，去死！」

再一次掛上微笑，阿爾弗雷德向四周張望，看到會議室已經空了不少，看來急著回家的人已經走了。「我想就這樣。托尼看來會再次偷走我所有的電視遊戲然後藏了起來。我不知道他要它們來幹什麼，他看上去也不像擁有遊戲機。」

「沒錯，我現在也要回去了。掰掰阿爾弗雷德，馬修。」特意不叫那法,國人的名字，不列顛人擺脫了那隻手臂然後走向大門。弗朗西斯在跟上亞瑟前對著北米兄弟眨了眨眼，然後與亞瑟開始了另一場迴響在走廊的爭吵。

再次蹭了蹭他的兄弟，阿爾弗雷德拾起與眾人的相似但上面標上了"美,國"的馬尼拉夾*2。「來吧，馬修。」

「熊吉不見了，」那北極熊大概正窩在放食物的桌底下大吃。

「噢，」阿爾弗雷德做了一個表情，看起來在試著想起馬修說的是誰。「要我幫忙嗎？不管怎麼說，我可是英雄！」

「不…不用，我一會兒再去找你吧。」沒有再說什麼，阿爾弗雷德點頭，給了他一個熱心的拇指，就這樣跑出了門。加,拿大放棄地搖了搖頭，感概著自己怎麼會有耐性去面對那大部分時間他稱作兄弟的人。

馬修轉身走去那張房間對面那蓋上桌巾的桌子。桌子上堆滿了零食，確切的說是來自每個國家的零食，但都不是當作正餐來吃。桌子上大多都是餅乾，麵包（甚至是馬修喜歡的鬆餅），和蔬果。站在桌邊，加,拿大抓住並提起白色的桌布向桌子底下看去。就如他所想，他的友人正坐在那兒，舔著牠熊掌上剛剛吃過的食物的殘渣。「熊次郎，」白色的臉抬頭望上來，大大的黑色眼睛看上去很無辜。

「誰？」

「加,拿大，」他不遲疑地回答。馬修早已預測到那問題出現：那已經是一個著名的儀式。「是時候離去了。」

在桌下曳著身體出來，熊被輕易地提起，依偎在最好的朋友以及主人的擁抱內。「家？」牠問。

「對，我們回家了。」他的手心不在焉地撫過動物的厚皮毛，搔著那細小的耳背，這讓熊二郎感到高興。提著屬於自己的馬尼拉夾，加,拿大離開會議室，不慌不忙地穿過空的走廊。他回渥太華的飛機在明天。雖然他真的很愛家，和家比較起來中,國那溫暖的氣候是一個不錯的轉變。作為會議的主辦國，耀很好人地為各國訂了一間滿貴的酒店。如果不去住一下，這會浪費了中,國為此所花的錢。

踏進升降機，加,拿大認出了中,國數字‘一’*3然後按了按鍵。看著門關上然後感到升降機到達低層。走過大堂，馬修曳著身走過自動門。他走到路邊招手找的士。儘管他還是那麼透明，他也不用等太久讓司機看到他。

打開後面的車門後他滑進車箱，馬修用友善的「你好*4」對著司機打招呼，然後他從口袋找到寫著酒店地址的紙條。那男人看著他報以一個微笑，不停地說著他的語言，把紙條還給馬修然後換檔。馬修不能理解他說所有字，但他明白司機知道他的目的地所在。

車程比較短，所以馬修決定讓自己看出車窗來消磨時間。北京是一個大都會，有很多出奇地高的高樓和友善的人民。那兒有充足的有趣事物讓他去看，他希望以後會有時間讓他探索一下這美麗的都市。雖然他只懂得一點點基本的中文…可能他可以問一下酒店員工看看有什麼著名觀光景點去觀光一下。

車子慢慢停了下來，眼前那他入住的熟悉的大廈打斷了他的思緒。拉出了錢包，他拿出了需要的金錢然後微笑著交給司機，感謝著他。

「再見*4」司機對他揮了手。當馬修關上門後有男人拉他離開的士，然後帶他走進酒店。看到加,拿大手臂內的熊時有位女士發出了吃驚的聲音，但她在馬修踏進升降機後什麼也沒說。馬修乘升降機到達五樓，他踏出大堂。503號房就在他眼前，馬修拉出他的鎖匙卡。

「Matvey同志。」

深沉的語音配上輕鬆的語調，使加,拿大人顫抖著轉身回望。伊萬站在那兒對馬修來說有點出奇，更出奇的是那俄,羅斯人竟然會對他說話。「是？」

一陣長時間的沉默散在四周，那巨大的男人只是盯著，他面上的笑容永不會退去。等待讓馬修感到窒息，每一秒也讓加,拿大人感到更害怕，怕面前的龐大國家要對他和他的人民要點什麼。「你有沒有那關於那區欠洲石油替代計劃的筆記？」

驚恐地眨眼，馬修真想問一下面前的男人在只是想借筆記的時候需不需要弄得好像在恐嚇似的。「是，我有。你…你需不需要看一看它們？」

那讓人感到恐怖的笑容更大了點，「Da*5。我想我恐怕在那時…沒有留心。Matvey你能不能好心地借給我，da？」

快速地看著臂下的文件夾，他拿給了面前巨大的男人，試著不要和他有任何眼神接觸。「第三、四頁，我想大概是那兒。嗯…請在你用完它之後還給我，謝。」

用闊大的手掌接過文件夾，俄,羅斯點了點頭。他留下最後的微笑，從他來的路走回去。馬修搖搖欲墜地吐出一口氣，緊抱著熊二郎，搡他的鎖匙卡到匙孔，當小燈變綠時他打開了房門。馬修緊緊地關上了他背後的門，嘆了一口氣  
，在深色的木門後放鬆了心情。「那個真的很可怕。」

「不喜歡他？」

和熊黑色的眼睛對望，馬修淺笑。「他這是在恐嚇，我保證。」說真的，馬修從沒和俄,羅斯人說過話。他能說出一堆他們共同之處：氣候。但加,拿大不能理直氣壯地說他知道很多關於俄,羅斯的地方和文化。「算了，我們不如收拾行理吧。這樣我們就可以休息到我們明天離開，好不？」

熊做出了一個類似點頭的動作，馬修將他放到地上，然後熊叫囂著爬過房間，接著爬上床又爬到枕頭上。翻了翻白眼，又嘆了一口氣，他知道熊二郎的爪子構造不同於人類當然幫不上忙。馬修快速地工作著，收拾好這三天會議所用的紙和筆記，和他的個人物品如衣服和浴室用品。他小心地將所有東西緊密地塞在行李箱內。

「完成了，」他喘息，懶懶地掉落在熊二郎的身旁。累了一整天，雖然說回來沒什麼體力勞動工作，馬修抱著他友人的粗厚皮毛，希望自己沒有被哥哥傳染到。馬修有點點喉嚨痛，頭腦也有點不清晰。總括而言，天氣也可能會讓他不舒服，他只好希望這只是經濟表上的輕微下滑。一會兒他大概應該要打個電話給哈伯，他的上司應該知道在發生什麼事，大概已經在幹點什麼了。他打了一個大呵欠，然後熊二郎轉過來用牠粉紅色的舌舔著那國家的眉間希望他覺得舒服。

微笑著，馬修用一條手臂環過他長命的友人，閉上雙眼然後掉進淺睡中。

響亮的鈴聲充滿在空氣中，叫醒了正在打瞌睡的馬修。還沒有睜開他那紫藍色的雙眼，他在他那卡其色的褲袋內找到那在手中愉快地唱著顫著的紅色電話。加,拿大打開了它然後提到耳邊，被鈴聲弄到有點惱的他試著友善地說話。「嗨。」

「馬修，」馬修從所有人的聲音中認出了他兄弟的。他丟回一聲呻吟，瞌睡沒讓他感覺好了點。「你猜猜看！」加,拿大將電話拉離他的耳朵，那吵鬧的聲音讓他的頭痛痛如刀割，使他不住顫動。阿爾弗雷德甚至沒等他回話，「你知道耀給了我們免費晚餐票，就在那出名的中餐館！所有人也有被邀請！六時入席哦。所以起床吧我的小弟，和我們來一個狂野之夜在貝殭*6吧！」

[i]是北京，阿爾弗雷德…真是的，[/i]他想。轉身去看看床頭上的鐘，他知道現在是五時正。他這次真的呻吟了。「阿爾，我不認為…」

「來吧！別像那些古板不知道樂趣的人！」他正要再次抗議的時候卻被阿爾弗雷德打斷，就像往常一樣。「如果你不出現，我就跑回酒店拖你出來！」

一時停頓。馬修清楚的知道什麼情況別敗訴。「好吧，我會在那兒。」在另一頭，阿爾弗雷德歡呼。馬修不明白他為啥會在意：阿爾弗雷德總是努力地拖馬修出來玩樂，但接著就去了和別的賓客玩而無視他。今晚看上去不會有任何分別。「那麼一會兒見。」

「掰掰馬修！」

掛上電話，馬修再次嘆息，徹底的惱了。熊二郎望著他，「誰？」

「阿爾弗雷德希望我去那蠢死的外出。我只想睡。」

「家庭。」

這讓馬修再次停頓，家庭對他來說很重要；連結與愛與有能相信的人的概念。雖然總是被人忽略，但馬修長大著學會要珍惜和他所愛的人過度的每一分每一秒。「熊吉你是對的。累與否，我愛他們，他們是我的家人。一個小小的經濟問題不會影響到我對他們的愛，也不會讓我停下來。」

對著他的友人微笑，馬修坐起身子，對他身體突如期來的疼痛眨眼，然後將手帶上來去擦他的太陽穴。「好了，首先，我需要換上一些沒那麼莊重但還是很好看的。」爬過他在兩小時前才剛拾好的行李箱，他找出淺藍色長袖領子扣鈕的衫和黑色的褲子。快速地換上後，他梳理頭髮，雖然看上去沒啥分別。他套上黑色西裝外套後抱起了熊二郎。他在離開房間前，確定自己帶上了錢包、鎖匙卡與電話。

當馬修走向升降機時，走廊上很靜的什麼也沒有。但在他按鍵之前一聲尖叫與巨響充斥於空氣間，在走廊迴響。它聽上好像離這兒很近，馬修在大堂上下觀望，試著找出源頭，但他什麼也找不到。

那邊有聲低鳴，好像有什麼人受傷了。覺得掛心，加,拿大跟隨著音源，發現在數個房間外有門打開了。謹慎地走到那兒，馬修偷望著房內。房間很暗，如果有什麼人在裡頭的話他不想擅自闖入。「嗨？有人在嗎？」

另一次撞擊聲，馬修能確定那來自裡頭。踏進房門，他的手掃過牆，找出燈掣然後按下。黑暗突然離去，所有東西也亮了起來：床、梳妝台、桌子、電視，所有在馬修的房間也有的東西，連那綠色漩渦紋的床單也是一樣。

在身旁的移動的那東西抓著他的目光，馬修用了一秒去想他看到的是什麼。黑色的靴子，黑色的褲子，米色的大衣，一條長長的白色頸巾，淡金色的頭髮…他跌跌撞撞地走進房間時加,拿大驚呼。即時就認出那男人是俄,羅斯。將熊二郎放到地上後馬修將雙手放到伊萬的肩膀上，用盡全力去將那男人翻過來。

雙目閉上，臉容因痛苦而扭曲，伊萬喘著氣。他的呼吸散亂又濕就好像他被什麼哽住了的隨後劇烈的咳嗽迫使他巨大的身軀抖動著。帶著點驚恐的情緒，馬修摸上男人的臉去感覺他的溫度，他的雙眼被那熱度嚇得擴大了：伊萬他發燒了！跳過伊萬的雙腳，馬修跑到浴室隨手拿了一條毛巾濕了水。然後他奔出去直達俄,羅斯身旁，在男人的頭上包上冰凍的布。

望著那邊那個男人，加,拿大得知到情況。明顯地，伊萬的經濟比任何一位都要差：那重咳嗽，那高熱：病情能嚴重到能將伊萬帶到地上。這些症狀都顯示出俄,羅斯的情況一定很糟糕很嚴重。他的服飾明顯地不是在幫他。他們人在中,國，一個比北極圈氣候的加,拿大和俄,羅斯更暖一點兒的地方。顯然俄,羅斯習慣了這服飾，所以伊萬還是穿著他的冬服。[i]那絕對讓他發燒。他需要冷下來。[/i]小心但快速地，馬修脫去他的頸巾，將它放到一邊然後開始解開他穿著的那厚重的冬衣的扣子。「Что Вы делаете？」

馬修回望到俄,羅斯人的臉，看見那深紫色的眼瞪著他看。那眼神所帶著的怨恨差點讓他心臟停止。加,拿大對那男人所說的是什麼完全沒點子，只知道他的表情能寒入骨，順便給他數天惡夢，但伊萬的身體情況不能不理。他用顫抖著的手繼續為他解開扣，「你…你現在在發著高…高燒。你需要脫…脫下它。」

「Нет, Оставьте меня в покое.」

「我聽…聽不明白你…」

「放開我。」伊萬咆哮著，紫色的眼眸堅定的帶著當別人不服從威脅時的後果。馬修努力地想著這些威脅意味著什麼，由酷刑到徹底破壞相關的一切。他的指頭在最後一顆扣子前停下，看著他那好像，不，是一旦好回來就會殺死自已的樣子，認真地想他值不值得用性命去幫那俄,羅斯人。就算國家因經濟問題而出現什麼重病，國家也不會因此而死。時間一到俄,羅斯絕對會完美地好回來，所以他為啥要讓生命面對危險？

[i]就算是不會因此而掛掉，當你是病了的時候，你就是病了。這看上去很糟糕。[/i]在大蕭條之前和期間病了一陣子（阿爾弗雷德的麻煩實際上每每也會跑到自己的頭上）馬修知道那多麼痛苦：當時的他好像感覺到自己快要死了。雖然當北米兄弟互相倚靠使事情沒變得更糟糕，他不會對其他任何國家如此信任。

將他的恐懼吞下然後試圖讓自己看似不害怕和堅決，馬修看進那雙滿載著仇恨，意圖將眼前的加,拿大人撕開成一片片的深色眼眸。「就讓我幫你吧。」

手一搓，外套最後的扣子解開了，然後馬修拉開它，掙扎著想要將它從那巨大的男人身上脫下。「我不需要你的…」

「請別再說話，」接著，馬修對自己的膽識感到驚奇。他竟然突然在俄,羅斯說話的時候打岔，還要沒有一聲口吃。雖然如此，其實那字詞聽上去還是好像在低語，因為他一般都是這樣說話所以語調沒有改變。那句話的威嚴性一定有把兩人嚇壞了，因為伊萬保持安靜了。雖然還是一臉怒視，如果可行的話也許還會越來越黑。

在外套下有白色長袖衫，所以並沒有構成風化。加,拿大的潛意識突然醒覺，他以前從沒見過那男人不穿厚衣服。接著又，加,拿大也未曾和任何人這麼親近。那男人的橫肩膀、硬胸肌、極強壯的手臂：看上去應該能不費吹灰之力就將他分成兩半。嚥回他的恐懼感，馬修終於成功脫下外套，然後將之扔到頸巾旁。

確定自己沒和他有眼神接觸，那加,拿大人小心地在男人的頭上擺上毛巾。「我現在去拿水來。」

走回浴室後他尋找類似碗的東西。在病人旁的咖啡機吸引他的注意：它放在的陶瓷盤很適合盛水。他提起它然後在洗滌槽取了點凍水。帶它回到房間，經過還在地上的伊萬。將盛上水的盤小心地放到旁邊的桌子上，馬修轉身面對俄,羅斯人。冰冷的雙目碰觸到他的，然後加,拿大人猶豫地走得更近。「我現在要提起你，到床上…可以嗎？」

對方沒有回話。馬修彎下身，將手臂環到他的肩膀。伊萬的肌肉帶著警告意味地在男人纖細的頸項間收縮，就好像一條巨蛇在扼殺其獵物。馬修顫抖，成功地退縮了。他的眼角看到伊萬微笑。決定無視那恐懼感，他吸了一口大氣拉起那男人。

身體實在太重了所以完全將他倚靠著的比較小的金髮君壓得更矮。伊萬站起然後走到床上，發出一聲細細的咕嚕倒在床。兩人都因這好像冒險似的費力的舉動弄得有點氣喘。馬修尋找那在路程中掉落的毛巾。他將毛巾扔到盤中，然後在方到俄,羅斯臉上前將毛巾的多餘的水分抽走。他有俄,羅斯人咆哮著「別摸我！*7」之前為他抹走臉頰和頸項上的汗液。

「別…別大叫，可以嗎？這可以幫手退燒。」他擦著伊萬的額頭，但因巨大的手掌突然纏在他的手腕上而停止。壓力慢慢的增加，加,拿大人的骨慢慢磨在一起，「俄,羅斯，請…請停。」

「Я сказал, не трогают меня.」

手的力度加大了，馬修邊叫喊邊看進意圖想撕開他的紫色眼睛。馬修害怕了。

一聲野性的咆哮接著的是一隻白色的爪子為俄,羅斯人的手臂上加上數條野蠻的憤怒。尖牙穿過肌膚，伊萬的雙眸因驚訝與疼痛而擴大，他快速地將手抽離。當熊二郎站有床上，加,拿大心有餘悸的撫著手腕。一個小卻凶的東西站在俄,羅斯面前張牙舞爪。血在牠白色的嘴中滴下，然後望回伊萬，馬修見到男人的前臂上有紅色在袖子上散開。

有一陣子，伊萬顫驚地盯著眼前的生物：不論是因為有北極熊在他的房間內這事實，還是那東西竟然夠膽去攻擊他。馬修不明白為啥那怒氣奇怪地沒有投回來。伊萬的凝視有數秒留在馬修的，就好像從馬修找到這樣的俄,羅斯之後第一次看到他。接著伊萬躺下，盯看著天花板。「幹你想做的事吧。」

好吧，馬修真的不知道要說點什麼。小心翼翼地，他再次走近床邊。手在熊二郎夠近時被牠舒緩性的舔舐安慰著。猶豫地，加,拿大取回毛巾再一次換水。這次的服待更加小心了：他的動作緩慢，細力地為男人熱臉上加上冰涼的毛巾。伊萬沒有扭動，他的目光只是緊緊的投到天花板。

在這時候馬修奔到浴室去找急救箱之類的。這可是標準安全程序之一，不會是沒有吧？他對了，就在洗滌槽的下方，有一個細小的白色箱子載滿著消毒劑和繃帶。帶著他們回去，馬修坐到床邊靜靜地說道，「我要為你清潔手臂上的傷。」

就像之前一樣，他沒有回答，然後馬修慢慢地拉起男人的袖子。當他研究傷口的時候他小心地試著不碰到他們。北極熊總會想撕開他咬到的肉，做成的撕裂總是很難好回來，差不多每次也會留下深刻的疤痕。幸好，這次沒有上面所說的那麼嚴重，傷口甚至不用縫針。

開了一條新毛巾作預備，馬修將他沾上了火酒然後放到傷口上方。「俄,羅斯，這可能會痛。」還是只有沉默回答他。

馬修將毛巾細力但徹底地開始清潔傷口。伊萬的視線從天花板投到加,拿大手上的作業，但他看上去不痛。總算完成清潔工作，馬修拿出一卷膠包紮然後舒適又緊緊地包在外傷處。「好了，」他將東西放回急救箱時暫停話語，「嗯，你有沒有打算去今晚中式晚餐？」

花了滿多時間才等到伊萬的答復，馬修差點以為伊萬打算今天整晚也在沉默中度過。「Da。我其實就在路上但我突然…不能呼吸。」

所有東西組合到了一起變得清晰起來，馬修的眼睛睜大。「慢著…你病了多久？」

他的眼睛暗了下來，「你為啥想知道？」

「因為你這陣子不太像自己，」伊萬的表情讓馬修加速解釋，「你通常都會在會議說很多話。但你這三天什麼也不太說。昨天你看上去好像睡著了。你要借我筆記的事更不用說了，你平時一般都是很專心的。」

暗色的目光投回天花板。「我已經不舒服了數周。」

「你不對任何人說？」

致命的怒目帶著火光地盯回來，「為什麼我要告訴別人？他們又不能為此做點什麼。」

「呃，是的，但他們絕對會幫你。」

「不，他們不會。」

怒氣之光閃進加,拿大的眼眸。「別這樣說。如果我不在的話你現在還在地上。」一句吼出來的俄文被無視，反正馬修怎樣也聽不懂。「此外，你明明有家庭的！如果烏,克蘭聽說她的弟弟病了，她會一秒內出現在這兒。」

伊萬對此沒有回答，只是繼續對著加,拿大人散發著黑色氣牆：盯視著他其實滿傷眼的。馬修站到他碰不到的地方。「怎…怎麼也好，我可以叫我兄弟帶點什麼給我們。我不…不認為你應該去。」

「別多事。」

馬修的一個小小的怒視投到伊萬的身上。「我不明白你為啥要擺出敵對的神色。我不期望有感激之意或者什麼，但你應該至少對試圖幫助你的人有好的面色。」

「我不需要你的幫助。如果你不喜歡的，你隨時可以走。」

覺得煩擾而生氣了的馬修在胸前交臂然後尖銳地望走。「好，當一個蠢貨吧。但對我們來說事情只會變得更糟糕，因為我不打算離開。」轉身背對那個正在散發會讓他發數日惡夢的氣牆的龐大國家，加,拿大在口袋撈出他的電話。

美,國是快速撥號鍵的二號（一號是打給哈伯的，但看看阿爾弗雷德總是生出麻煩事所以他至少當上二號）。他提到他的耳邊然後嘆氣，激動的情緒減退使他的頭痛回來了。「嗨馬修！你在哪？你已經遲了整整三十分鐘！」

「阿爾，我決定不去…」

「你一定要來！」

「但我覺得不太舒服，」他在阿爾弗雷德理解他的話的時候閉氣了：這不是在說謊，不過阿爾弗雷德好像有時會有兄弟情結。馬修不想美,國乩出來說玩‘護士加,拿大好回來"（翻譯：在馬修掙扎想要入睡的時候坐在他的房間然後用最大的聲音玩電視遊戲）。

「你之前看上去不錯的耶，你還好嗎？需不需要我過來一下？」

「不，我只是頭痛得很厲害。我睡一會兒就好了。你今晚玩得高興點吧！」對方好像有點失望，馬修續道，雖然知道自己之後會對自己所說的感到懊惱。「但我很好奇你會不會當我的英雄，而為我帶點好吃的中餐。」

「當然我會！我不會讓你失望的馬修！你想要什麼？我會為你帶來任何東西的！」

「帶來你覺得最好吃的兩人份吧。一份給我一分給熊吉，可以？」熊二郎已經用了餐：一堆雪在馬修房間的小型冰箱的鮮魚。走到大門前，他跕腳去看那釘在木上的黃銅牌子。「房號是510，記住了嗎？」

「當然，英雄永不會忘記任何東西的！我會在廿分鐘後到達，所以好好休息吧，小弟。」

「好的阿爾。」

掛線，馬修關上門後走回伊萬在躺的床上。不安地坐到床墊的角落的馬修為俄,羅斯人頭上的毛巾換水。「你沒將我告訴他。」

馬修聳聳肩，「我不認為你想人知道你現在的情況。此外，阿爾弗雷德只會對你無禮。」

「Da。所以保持安靜。」

暗暗反眼，馬修站起來第三次走到浴室，帶著一杯水走出來*8。「你應該喝點水。」

伊萬提高眼眉，接過杯子然後扔掉。「我寧願要伏特加。」

「那東西對你的治療毫無幫助。」

「那是俄,羅斯水。」

「只是它怎麼說也不是水。」馬修憋著笑容，但很快地就被伊萬的黑化樣子給打斷，「對不起（Désolé）。」

怒視變成困惑。「那是法文，da？」

「是…是的，我以前是弗朗西斯的殖民地。所以那是我的第二語言。」

紫色眼睛掃視他的身體。伊萬才剛留意到他微卷的金髮，長而卷起來的呆毛，淡淡的膚色，還有藍色眼睛。「你是誰？」

驚訝地眨著眼，馬修只能盯著他剛照顧了一小時的男人：那俄,羅斯人今天才剛對他說過話，問他要筆記，然後他忘記了？罵回去是帶傷害性的：馬修平心靜氣地說，「我是加,拿大。馬修·威廉姆斯。」沉默了數秒，捲起來的熊二郎從床腳看上來。

「誰？」

那安隱的外觀走了，換上馬修無奈的呻吟。「加,拿大！鈣-鈉-達*9！」

「噢！Matvey同志，da！」

手揉揉被衝擊到的頭殼，馬修好奇在他失去理智時他會在哪兒埋掉屍體。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註解  
> *1  
> 決定將法叔（père/papa）翻成爹，亞瑟（dad）翻成爸（雖然在文中馬修沒叫過亞瑟作dad…）  
> 什麼你說語音錯位了？我沒聽見哦。  
> 只是這樣翻很有喜感！（慢著）
> 
> *2  
> manila folder直譯就是馬尼拉夾，是在馬尼拉發明的文件夾，用來帶文件的。  
> 我不知道中文有沒有專用名詞但估狗只扔我一個直譯…
> 
> *3  
> 別吐槽我只是直譯！如果帝都有這樣的升降機，拍個照來告訴我（望天  
> 還有下面如果有什麼地方帝都被扭曲了的，別找我吐槽找Renee（掩面
> 
> *4  
> 這兒的是Ni Hao和Zai Jian，請想像馬修扭曲的普通話音。
> 
> *5  
> Da是俄文的yes，就是"是的"和"是吧"和"是呢"的用法  
> 這是我萌上露西亞的尾音所以我不要翻過來。  
> 明白了，da？
> 
> *6  
> 字是寫Be-Jang，但因為阿爾他太H-ero所以兩字也沒有漢字讀那音…  
> 所以那兒的字是錯聲調的字  
> （有沒有人覺得帝都他哭了？
> 
> *7  
> 里里要求這樣翻的= =+
> 
> *8  
> 別以為馬修想害露樣啦！  
> 雖然耀（順便包括小香與灣）的自來水不能飲用，但阿爾家的是可以的哦  
> 我想作者沒想過自來水是不能喝而已，就如我們沒想過自來水能喝一樣
> 
> *9  
> Ca=鈣  
> Na=鈉  
> Da=達  
> 前兩是化學原素的簡寫，最後的是音  
> 估狗給我我就直用了哦= =+（反正有喜感
> 
> 為了讓各位感覺到馬修與我的痛（其實只是我死蠢），我決定在這兒才翻俄文（去死  
> Что Вы делаете : 你在幹什麼？  
> Нет, Оставьте меня в покое : 不要，放開我。  
> Я сказал, не трогают меня : 我說別碰我。
> 
> 下回預告！  
> 烏姊：原來馬修也會發怒的啊？
> 
> 噢八馬←阿爾上司  
> 哈伯←馬修上司  
> 梅姐夫←露樣上司


	2. 02*Холод: Cold: 冷

之後的十分鐘，馬修和伊萬都在靜靜地等著。每過一陣子，加,拿大會提起勇氣去用冰涼的毛巾擦伊萬的臉和頸，或者去檢查手臂上的傷口。如果他在他面前晃得太久，伊萬會死盯著他，然後馬修就會匆忙撤退。

突然，門被敲響了，馬修去了回應。看進防盜眼確定了外頭的是美,國（因為如果有其他人知道這實際上不是他的房而是俄,羅斯的，會帶來很多問題）。他打開厚重的門淺笑，「嗨阿爾。」

「馬修，」弟弟立即被拉進擁抱。「你病了怎麼不立即告訴我？」

「它突然出現，真的。但我沒事，我肯定那只是小小的經濟衰退。」

阿爾弗雷德放開馬修，將手放到他的額前。「很好，你不是在發燒。你知道嗎？亞瑟和弗朗西斯也沒有在晚餐露面呢。明顯英,國的狀況變差了。看來法,國現在大概正被他那病的毫无抵抗能力的身體折磨着呢。」

「阿爾弗雷德！」

「什麼？」

「我真的不想聽到這些。」

那美,國人竊笑。「怎樣說也好，」他提起大膠袋。「兩客類似炒辣牛肉的東西…我不知道這道菜叫什麼名字，但這真的很好吃！」

馬修微笑地接過食物。「謝謝阿爾。還有嗯…我不舒服的事請別告訴爹，拜託。我真的不想他為這點小事擔心。」

「當然沒問題！但如果你需要什麼，告訴我。馬修，我永遠也是你的英雄！就好像超人，或者蝙蝠俠——雖然他沒超能力…他還是能帥死的打倒壞蛋！我可以化身成蜘蛛俠，或者是我一直最喜歡的美,國隊長*1！那名字真是帥死了！你覺不覺得？」

「掰，阿爾，」馬修回話，翻著白眼地鎖上門。走回去之後他發現伊萬正望著他，眼眉稍稍提起，好像想問「剛才那是什麼？」然後馬修只好羞澀地笑。「他總會這樣說著說著就離題了。」清了清喉嚨，馬修在膠袋拉出兩個發泡膠*2盒。他給了伊萬一盒，附上獨立包裝的筷子，然後將自己那盒放到桌上。「嗯…我想問一下…」伊萬從他的位置向上看去，弄開餐具準備好用餐。「關於你的經濟，你有沒有通知你上司？他有在為你做點什麼吧？」

「當然，梅姐夫已經為此工作了一段不短的時間了。石油還不錯，貿易還不錯。格,魯吉亞打架那事就不用理會了，只好怪運氣不好，da？還有你兄弟沒有讓事情變好。」

「噢…是的，我想他也不會。」蓋著他的嘴，馬修感到有數個咳嗽在他喉嚨奔出來，他走進浴室倒了兩杯水。當他回來時他面對上伊萬奇怪的表情。[b]他好奇了？[/b]

「你看上去也不太健康呢，Matvey。」

羞澀地臉紅，馬修給伊萬一杯水然後坐到椅子上，在肚子呼叫時打開他的飯盒。「我覺得不舒服不是謊話。但事情沒有太糟糕，只是有點麻煩。」他淺吃了數口，稱讚完味道後續道。「我在2008時病得很重，我和阿爾弗雷德都是。但房地產市場現在慢慢復甦，自動化工業已經習慣了那變化。我想大概是銀行問題讓我變成這樣：他們還需要一點保證金。」他嘆息，「我的銀行在世界上可以算得上數一數二。*3」

當兩人在沉默地吃飯時伊萬沒說一句話，這讓馬修感到恩惠。吃完飯後大腿離開椅子，馬修清理自己的桌面然後將之扔到收集箱。「我現在去為熊二郎拿點食物過來，所以嗯…我可以借一借你的鎖匙卡一用嗎？」

「我還不能擺脫你嗎？」

「不是現在，」加,拿大人幫助男人時自我感覺良好，好吧除了他那野蠻和恐怖的態度。放棄幫助有需要的人就再不是他了。

那雙冰冷的紫色眼眸鎖著他，馬修的決心差點動搖了。「它在我的袋口內。」馬修轉身去提起落在地上的衣物然後在裡面翻找著，出奇地找到一整枝伏特加和粗糙的啡色皮質錢包。在他將伏特加放到桌上之前伊萬說，「將它交給我。」

「但這樣真的不太健…」

「Matvey同志，我並不是在請求。」

帶有點惱火，他將大衣放到椅背，頸巾也很快就與它同在了。用力地跺著腳走回俄,羅斯人身旁，馬修將那瓶酒和錢包都給了他。看到他覺得麻煩的樣子時，男人那歡愉的樣子顯而易見。他打開了瓶塞，因滿足而壞笑著將瓶帶到唇，大覆度地擺動著瓶身。在這時候他完成了差不多三份之一枝一[i]公升[/i]的伏特加。馬修只能苦笑。「你的人民會因肝功能衰竭而死的。」

「Нет，他們總過得很好。這是俄,羅斯水，記不記得？」

「如果你這麼認為的話…」加,拿大喃喃道。伊萬打開他的錢包，拿出了鎖匙卡然後盯著交給他。

「快點。」

「是（O-oui）。熊吉留在這兒。」快速地離開房間，他第一時間走回那無物的大堂，在他的口袋拿出他自己的鎖匙卡。他擔憂地打開房門，拉出那個裝著他友人晚餐的啡色包裹。他換上一套他覺得更舒適的衣服：藍色牛仔褲和他最信任的紅色帽衫。他相信他需要繼續照顧伊萬多數小時，反正現在他已經很晚了，將身上那套換下來也沒差。明天他絕對會將伊萬的健康狀況告知他的姊姊烏,克蘭。不知烏,克蘭知道了沒？他們關係那麼密切，不過如果她已經知道了，怎麼她沒來來看他？

要馬修捫心自問的話，加,拿大與烏,克蘭的關係很不錯：他們是朋友。以那女人愛照顧人的性格，可以很清楚地看出她很關心她的弟弟。就算在蘇,聯解體之後獨立，她只會對俄,羅斯致以最高的讚揚與尊重。馬修相信，她在知道她的小弟病了的話她絕對會陪在伊萬身邊。所以，只有理解成俄,羅斯對她隱瞞著病情，才能解釋到現在的情況。啊，竟然能瞞著大家呢…馬修淡然地想。[i]好吧，他的確有很多敵人，所以不公佈他經濟疲軟是個聰明的決定，但是這樣也很危險。如果事情變得更加更加糟糕，馬修給的援助會變得更有用。烏,克蘭絕對不會反對。[/i]

當馬修了解到這意味著什麼的時候，他的思緒突然停止。[i]俄,羅斯明顯地想在無人幫助之下，獨自一人解決事件。怎麼說也好，他還是很高傲的。[/i]

同情地甩甩頭後馬修嘆息，在他能做的東西之間選擇。如果俄,羅斯的狀況沒有好轉，他應該怎樣做？除了直接交出保證金之外…他應該打給哈伯：當他們的上司走在一起的時候，可能會弄出些什麼。俄,羅斯絕不會同意。我才不要看上去像在做慈善似的。如果他知道的話他絕對會很憤怒。

決定從現在起暫時忘記這件事，他有離開房間前急忙地將穿過的衣服扔到袋子內，然後休閒地走回伊萬的房間。他沒發現任何改變。熊二郎還是躺在床上，牠看上去有點睏但在馬修進來時立即清醒：大概在期待牠的晚餐吧。伊萬留在他所在的地方：倚著床板坐起，紫色眼眸緊盯著他。伏特加瓶比之前更空了。

馬修先避開俄,羅斯人的視線地還了鎖匙卡，然後彎下腰到熊二郎面前解開牠的晚餐。「回到家以後我買點海豹*4給你吧。我知道你不太鐘情於魚類。」

「好。」

慈祥地微笑著的馬修放了四尾魚有地上，然後看著他的友人用幾口就吞掉它們。「牠不是一隻正常的熊，da？」伊萬問。

「牠不是，就像我們。當我有記憶的時候我已經和牠在一起的了：在我成為殖民地之前。」

「家庭，」熊二郎吞嚥著食物含糊地道。馬修快樂地點著頭，完全認同牠的話。其他人都會把他給忘掉：他爹，英,國，甚至是他的兄弟，但熊二郎不會。他們可能會忘記對方的名字，但永遠也有關係。

馬修突然想起關於俄,羅斯的家庭，然後他抬頭望著眼前的國家，「你應該告訴你的狀況給姊妹聽的。」他不想將他弄生氣地溫和地說著，「她知道的話她會為你擔…」

「那就正是我不想她知道的原因。她絕對不會讓我安靜一人的。」

「就是因為她關心你，你知道嗎？她時常談起你。」

伊萬在盯著加,拿大人看之前，用了點時間去理解語句。「她說了點啥？」

馬修悲哀地微笑著與他有眼神接觸，「你在豬流感時幫了她那麼多。你是她的弟，所以你的話語比我的更有意義。她真的非常擔心你的：金融危機，電子問題，還有病。我也給了她很多支援，但我想你上司的說詞比我的更有用。」馬修暫停一下，看看伊萬面上空白的表情。「她對你可是萬分尊重，我也認為她很擔心你。」

「Da。她當然。」

放下話題，馬修為熊二郎清理好殘骸然後扔走它們。他坐在椅子上然後讓熊坐到他的大腿上，拿起在附近的電視遙控器。「不如看新聞吧，好嗎？」

「俄,羅斯台是610*5，那兒的經濟圖表可能會顯示一些變化，da。」

「好吧，」調校到特定節目，馬修只能看而不能理解任何字詞。伊萬的注意力留在電視，而每隔一會兒他會在痛飲伏特加與像擦著沙紙地咳嗽間切換。

馬修會對著語音抽搐，還有會在腦中辯論著要不要去檢查一下那男人的發燒情況。毛巾還有俄,羅斯人的額前，現在肯定已經乾了沒用，不過馬修迫自己留在原地。從伊萬瞪著螢幕的樣子看來，馬修可以肯定伊萬不喜歡電視所說的。那個像是想殺人的黑色氣牆可以很成功地讓馬修保持靜止和安靜，希望他的‘超級透明超能力’（他被阿爾弗雷德影響得太深了）會在他希望它有用的時候有用吧。

時光流走，馬修的專住力被一聲呵欠打破。他不再留心電視所說的，而且他已經對防範那躺在床上、怕他不知哪時會突然發怒的精神病患者感到很疲累了。漸漸，他的雙目閉上，他的頭向後靠在椅子上。雖然不是很舒服，但他疼痛的身體與他悶著了的腦袋叫馬修去睡。這不是很難服從。

###

當他醒來時他第一件醒覺的事是他頭內的衝擊：那兒裡有一個他很想停下的有節奏的砰砰聲。張開雙眼，馬修發出嘶叫聲。陽光令他的頭痛加劇，但他認出他在哪兒：他也第一時間知道睡在酒店提供的椅子是多麼[i]不[/i]舒服。他抬頭時脖子扭傷了似的，房間像是在轉的。他的背好像要永久地曲起來，然後他站起伸展時，發現更多疼痛蹦出來，他決定將之和之前的疼痛列在一起。

他四周張望，看到熊二郎爬到床上，在伊萬的頭附近偷偷地用了點枕頭。馬修笑了，因為在這一瞬間，牠真的很可愛。他的友人真的很有性格，不用任何偽裝，就在牠認為最舒服的地方睡。不過俄,羅斯人的表情帶走了他所有的喜悅。

他還在睡，但不安穩：汗令他的肌膚反光，他的頭髮貼滿他的臉，他的脖子因熱度而透紅。蓋著厚毛氈的伊萬為了保溫捲起身子。這看上去沒多大幫助，他高大的身體還是因為高燒冷地顫抖著。

馬修開始行動，為那盤子換了清涼的新水，然後抓來一條新毛巾。馬修拖走了毛氈，在睡的人報以一聲呻吟，然後他開始上下抹他的臉。感覺到俄,羅斯人的身體放射出來的熱力，馬修想他能為他幹點什麼時嘆了一口氣，只用毛巾是沒幫助的，他需要用凍水沖一下。那一定要哄他去，因為除了他拖不動那巨型國家外，馬修還怕男人突然醒來後對他幹刺刑。

當敲門聲響起時他跳高了數呎。[i]噢弊，我該怎麼辦？[/i]

「Брат，」有道聲音響起，馬修認出那個是俄語中『兄弟』這個詞，[i]是烏,克蘭！[/i]「你在嗎？我們約了一起去吃早餐的，記得嗎？」

從房門望回俯臥在床上的男人，他好奇他值不值得違背伊萬所說的去告訴卡秋莎*6關於他的狀況。她必定會幫他退燒的。他一瞬間決定後跑了到門前深呼吸後打開它，面對絕對會感到出奇的烏,克蘭。

「噢… Matvey。你在Брата的房間內幹什麼？」

慌忙解釋（因為她可能會總結出無數個結論）的馬修羞澀地臉紅，「他病了。我昨天找到了他但他看上去不太好所以我留下來了。現在他的燒回來了，我不能幫他退燒。你可以幫我嗎？」

她沒遲緩地穿過他進入房間，馬修看到她眼眸裡的恐懼。他們一起使他坐起後半抬半拉地把他帶到細小的浴室。馬修在卡秋莎為她弟弟脫的時候開了低溫的水，不是冷的但一定不是熱的。

當馬修和卡秋莎每人各自一邊拖著他時伊萬呢喃著什麼然後她用小聲但安隱的聲線對他說點什麼。雙手圍著伊萬的軀幹，馬修望向抱著俄,羅斯雙腿的烏,克蘭。吊起他越過浴缸邊緣，雖然他會覺得不舒服個他們過是把他放在水裡。「Холод！」

冷，他拿起毛巾擦俄,羅斯人的額頭。「對不起（Désolé）。你會沒事的。」

「冬…冬將軍…找到我…我。」

「不（Non），它很快就會結束。」

卡秋莎再次用他們的共同語言對話然後伊萬好像意識到發生什麼事了，因為他微微點了點頭。他們短暫交談時馬修突然發現自己在幹啥，還有和誰。[i]所有人聽著，我正照顧俄,羅斯，在他洗澡的時候坐在他旁邊！[/i]忐忑之外臉紅如蕃茄，加,拿大轉去望著烏,克蘭。「我…我還是在外頭等著吧。如果你想我幫…幫他的話你來告訴我吧。」

擔心的表情下，她給他一個微笑時點了點頭。「Matvey謝謝你。還有你可以多幫我一個忙嗎？」他期待地等待著「你可以幫手收拾一下行李嗎？我認為我最好帶他回家。我們雖然不是乘同一架飛機，但現在的情況看來我應該留在他身邊。」

快樂地去幫忙，馬修走去外頭關上了浴室的門。收拾絕對給他一個機會去整理思緒和想他還能為他幹點什麼。拿起他的手提電話，他打了一個他很熟悉的號碼，然後等著對方接聽。「喂，這兒是哈伯。馬修是你嗎？」

「是…是的，嗯…出了點事，我想我應該要數天後才能回來。」

「噢？什麼事把你留下？」

「先生你知…知道，俄,羅斯不是太好。我現在想幫烏,克蘭去支援他。」

對面線沉默了，然後給他一個不相信的「啥？」

「我們可以隱定俄,羅斯的經濟，呃…先生。我指的是，如果你去與梅姐夫談，我肯定…」

「加,拿大，我們還要擔心我們自己的問題。」

「我…我知道但…我們和俄,羅斯的關係不錯。」

「有是有，但絕對沒到那個地步。」

加,拿大皺起了眉頭，「我們都是G8成員，我們都是最北的國家，我們都有北極氣候，還有我想我們現正開了個政府間經濟委員會。這不是去幫助他的最好時機嗎？」

對面線嘆了一口氣，然後有點好像在翻紙的聲音傳來，「我會與梅姐夫聯絡去看看我們能幹什麼。」

「OK，謝謝你。」

「總之保持聯絡。」

掛線了，馬修知道他上司惱火了，但他很高興起知道他的政府會支援。哈伯是很值得信任的：毫無疑問地他能夠處理好這些事。

繼續執拾，馬修將所有東西整齊地放到床上然後在床頭桌上拿過伊萬的鎖匙卡。「留在這兒，」他告訴熊二郎，「如果卡秋莎出來找我，告訴她我去了拿自己的東西。我不會去很久。」

打開房門，他左右細看走廊確定沒人後才跑出來。馬修在他的房間提起他的行李，感謝天堂給他預示昨天就去收拾。他用了一點時間去刷牙和梳頭，然後帶著所有東西走出他的房間。

「啊，美,國！」

知道是在叫他，雖然他不是美,國，他看了一眼遲疑地對著正走過來的弗朗西斯微笑。「爹，我是加,拿大。」

他藍色的眼睛瞪大後臉上掛上了燦爛的笑容，「親愛的（mon chéri）我知道。」一條手臂披上了他的肩膀。「現在，我們不如一同去吃早餐吧？亞瑟和阿爾弗雷德都會到的！」

「不…不了謝謝，我差不多要走了。」他提起他的重點行李然後羞澀地從法,國的臂下移走。「要去追飛機。」他說謊了。他的臉頰變紅然後他避開了他的視線：他真的不懂得怎麼去說謊，但他希望弗朗西斯不會追問，就這一次。如果法,國知道他在幹啥…好吧，他不會特別在意，不過他會告訴亞瑟和阿爾弗雷德，而他們的反應將會比關心更激烈。

「你確定？怎麼這麼快就走？花點時間來陪你親愛的爹（père）吧！」無辜的笑容消失了然後被幾乎能稱作好色的微笑取代，就是讓馬修感到害怕的那種笑容。當弗朗西斯掛上這種表情時，事情通常會以有什麼人的重要被抓住，讓人想起基爾伯特‧拜爾修米特，或者西,班牙，或者甚至是…南,韓。那麼多國家都有癡漢行為（色情地亂摸別人），也的是瘋了。[i]帝,國,主,義知道怎麼調戲所有人，我猜。[/i]這相當於國家的賀爾蒙*7。

「爹對不起（Désolé），但我真的要走了。」他說著慢慢的退後。「嗯…幫我將最好的祝福給亞瑟吧，我希望他能快點好回來。」

「好的（Oui），如果你確定。放心我必定會告訴英,國（L’Angleterre）。爹會想你的。」揮一揮手後馬修轉身然後在走廊快速地走開，當弗朗西斯在肩膀間回望時他同樣地這樣做了。當殖民他的國家轉角走去大堂，加,拿大打開了俄,羅斯的房門然後急促地踏進去。「卡秋莎，一切還好嗎？」

「是的Matvey，我們很好。我認為他已預備好走出來了。」她在門後說道，馬修放下行李去幫忙。步入浴室時他被恐懼感凍結了行動，因為伊萬的視線鑽進了他的。那俄,羅斯人可以只用盯他看就能產生那麼多的仇恨，他一定好了很多了。「幫他站起來吧，我來幫他抹乾。」

用了一秒時間加,拿大才能控制自己的雙腿去步向死亡。慢慢地，他伸出了手，當伊萬在他的掌握時他對自己沒有退縮稍感自豪。那隻手比自己的大得多，雖然那俄,羅斯人看上去還是很弱，手給他的壓力足夠讓馬修知道他明天會有瘀傷。再加上他昨晚還未褪色的手腕瘀傷，他的右臂將會在今天結束時變得又黑又藍。

不理會他手的疼痛，馬修拉起俄,羅斯使他能夠站起來，幫他踏出浴缸然後卡秋莎帶著一條蓬鬆的大毛巾回來。她快速地為他抹乾，因為他還是有點發抖。然後他們一起幫他穿上，馬修盡量不去碰到男人，然後小心地為了他的個人私隱保持視線在腰線以上。

整個時間，他知道紫色眼睛看著他的一舉一動。每一秒的沉默都讓他感到更加恐懼然後他想像了他會怎麼死。被活活燒死，被折磨，被刺穿*8，他的眼睛被挖掉，他的手被切斷，被鞭打，被弄到傷痕累累，要忍飢挨餓，獨自一人 ..

「好…好的，」他比平時還要靜，在句尾還顫抖了，伊萬和卡秋莎看上去也不像聽到。[i]唉，振作起來！你是第二大的國家，你是來幫手的，還有你很強！[/i]他清了清喉嚨然後提出一個假設性決定，「所以，我應該去叫的士來嗎？」

「好的拜託。」卡秋莎回話。然後馬修快速地拿出他的手電，用他懂得的小量中文召了的士。完成，他們將東西聚起來，然後卡秋莎發現馬修的也在，「你也來嗎，da？」

「是的。我認為我需要幫你帶他回家。」在烏,克蘭的肩膀後，伊萬惱火地盯向他，那恐怖感使馬修不寒而慄顫抖起來。他假咳，試著隱藏那感覺。

「Matvey那太好了！感謝！」

當他們走近時伊萬怒吼然後自己站了起來。「我自己會走。」

「Брат，別迫自己…」

「我不會。」他打斷了她的話。明顯地，他對她的凝視比較柔，他的眼神沒有對加,拿大時那樣帶有威脅，但他的語氣不容許爭論，然後烏,克蘭擔心地點了點頭。

他或許自己行走，但加,拿大不會容許他提他的行理。所以馬修揹帶著他的袋子，然後用左右提起其他的。他們走出房間，在電梯內痛苦地等然後步到大堂。烏,克蘭帶著他們的鎖匙卡走到接待處去簽出。當他的姊姊走出聽力範圍，伊萬的手放到他的右肩上（怎麼又是右邊！）。然後又再一次的，能造成瘀傷的力度施加於肩上然後馬修只能顫抖。

「我叫你別將我的病情說出去。你告訴了她。」他的聲音是能致命的耳語，冷靜地說明他現在對馬修的不滿。

馬修稍稍轉頭，但不看進俄,羅斯的面，「我不知道我還能幹什麼，而且你當時情況緊張。我需要為你降溫：你的體溫異常地高。我不能確保只有我自己一個人弄不動你！她當時在敲門然後…她怎麼說也應該知道。」

那隻手握得更緊了，他明顯地該死的憤怒，然後馬修認為他會死得非常、非常之快。不過當烏,克蘭轉身回來時，那隻想殺了他的手源著加,拿大的顫抖而離去，好像沒有存在過似的。「這件事我們遲點再談。」

[i]為啥我每次都要對他那麼好！？如果我照他所說的扔下他的話，我就不會踏進此麻煩之中，我真笨。[/i]

馬修平靜地提起行李然後跟著烏,克蘭走到在外頭等他們的黃色的士。

那車程滿有壓迫感，在去最近機場的路上大家都沉默了。伊萬在兩人的中間不斷搖擺，好像在暈車浪，然而他堅決無視他們所提出的問題：它們是否應該停車。就算當他們已經到達機場買了機票經過安檢然後可怕地等待飛機起飛三小時了，伊萬仍然固執地保持靜默，如果挑動他他就會[i]像野生動物似的[/i]對二人投以敵視。

然後，當然地，機場安檢人員想禁止馬修帶北極熊上飛機。他展示了証明書，他們打電話，然後他們相信了一切是合法而可信的，可是他們表示有政策要求要為動物帶上狗帶（熊帶？）或者將牠放進旅行用籠。加,拿大沒有任何一樣，然後現在正值他苦悶地等待的第三個小時，他謾罵道。「看著，你有你要的証明書：它說牠與我一同乘機是完全沒問題的。牠不需要狗帶，還有如果你夠膽去試試將牠放到籠中的話，我可以肯定你將會面對非常麻煩的問題。你現在沒事幹嗎？別再打擾我了！」

他們立即奔離然後卡秋莎驚訝地笑了起來。「所以連加,拿大也可以生氣的？」

羞澀地臉紅了的他咕噥著一些他們聽不到的，將熊二郎擁得更近他的胸口。他們的飛機總算到達了然後他們鬆一口氣地登機。當他們剛坐好時馬修才發現自己沒去過俄,羅斯。他的上司當然有去過，但不是他。

緊張地擺弄熊二郎的耳朵，他又再一次驚覺自己跳到什麼麻煩內。他在這兒，和俄,羅斯一起（他肯定他會殺了他的），在他的土地上度過數天，照顧在病的他…他的整隻右臂已經傷了：如果俄,羅斯再對它做點什麼的話它會近乎殘廢。馬修其實也病了的這件事更不用提起。然後只有哈伯知道他在哪…如果他在伊萬的後院被綁架、切碎成一小塊然後被埋的話，沒有人會知道。

他在自己嚇自己，伊萬是該死的恐怖，但他們都是國家，所以他是安全的，對吧？望向在他身旁的男人，他差點因為伊萬的視線鎖上了他而跳起來：他發現他們有差不多的眼睛顏色：紫、紫紅色調的。他們的差別只在於…好吧，就是伊万的眼眸是屬於一個嗜血成性的罪犯的。而他手下的下一個受害者，可悲地就是馬修他自己。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註解[/u][/b]  
> *1  
> 四位都是某M公司（驚奇漫畫）出品的阿米漫畫主角  
> 頭三位我們不會覺得陌生  
> 以下是某玥找來的Captain America（又稱美,國上尉）的圖  
> http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/1/13/Cap_america_v4.jpg  
> 維基曰：他經常都被視為美,國精神的象徵。  
> …………阿米我真的不懂你（抱頭
> 
> *2  
> Styrofoam，就是聚苯乙烯氯氟碳化合物，小香叫它發泡膠，灣灣叫它保麗龍，耀直接叫它塑料  
> 總之就是白色的免洗餐具用的膠，可以用發熱線切割，太閒時可以出一顆顆白色圓球，不過超難掃（因為有靜電）
> 
> *3  
> 马修家的银行突出的是稳定性，全国只有7家，而且全部在国家银行的统一管制下，不想阿米家乱糟糟的一堆。  
> 上面來自里里
> 
> *4  
> 海豹聽說（其實是因為看圖區某漫畫知道的）是國寶之一，讓我們看看維基怎麼說吧  
> 海豹一身都是寶　經濟價值遭覬覦　加,拿大展開獵殺 雖然保育人士大力抨擊，不過，對加,拿大獵人而言，海豹從頭到腳，都具有十足的經濟價值，根據統計，2004年光是海豹毛皮市場規模，就高達2000萬美元，折合6億5000萬元台幣，由於獵捕的手段十分殘忍，引發了人道的爭論。 海豹肉味道鮮美，毛皮是高級皮草的原料，海豹的脂肪可提煉成海豹油，雄海豹是珍貴的藥材，具有壯陽的功效；腸是製作琴弦的上等材料，肝富有維生素，是營養滋補品，牙齒可製作成精美的工藝品。  
> 而為啥保育人士會抨擊呢？我們又看看維基…  
> 過去海豹獵人，手持木棒或斧頭，走近海豹當頭一擊，它們就會立即喪命。但實際上獵殺者僅僅打昏海豹後就活剝海豹皮（國際愛護動物基金會要求的在剝海豹皮之前必須進行簡單的測試以確保海豹已經死亡，實際上很少有獵人照做）。還有一些獵人，直接搶過母海豹懷裡的小海豹，敲死小海豹馬上剝皮。  
> 可怕嗎？保育人士用【血腥】來形容  
> 在加,拿大，捕殺海豹合法，每年春天是獵殺海豹的季節，加,拿大東部有1萬多戶家庭以此為生。  
> 所以…熊二郎是要回去吃季節特產啊！……熊吉你別盯我我知道了你的主食是海豹我錯了
> 
> *5  
> 聽說耀的俄,羅斯台是沒台號的？  
> 小香就壓根底兒沒俄,羅斯台…  
> 依舊地別找我吐槽找Renee= =+
> 
> *6  
> Katyusha: 卡秋莎，看來是眉毛語圈的烏姊名字同人設定
> 
> *7  
> hormones: 賀爾蒙，就是激素。
> 
> *8  
> 里里表示她工口了（捂脸）  
> 正色：这个刑法其实超可怕的
> 
> 這回沒有俄語翻譯（正直臉）
> 
> 下回預告！  
> 烏姊：我要離開三日哦你們要好好相處哦！（咚）


	3. 03*Ici: Here: 這

在整個往莫斯科的旅程，馬修的生存本能總是在對他尖叫，哭訴著要從這該死的地方逃離。當烏,克蘭在的時候一切還好，但還是有些時候她會去了浴室或者去談電話，然後伊萬正常的表情會變得凶狠。他那貌似在恐嚇的外貌，使馬修很想跑去找美,國或者英,國，然後好像小女孩般尖叫著求饒。他每一秒鐘都在對做出[i]幫助他[/i]的決定而後悔。

但這已經不是最差的情況…噢不。一路由飛機到的士然後直達俄,羅斯的家（比較像是城堡）的路程對比起之後能保証他安全和[i]生存[/i]的人離去時簡直是小菜一碟。「你要走！？」他的聲音在句末變尖了然後烏,克蘭好奇地看著他。

「真的很對不起，但我的上司叫我，說有點事發生了。我需要回去，而且我知道加,拿大你可以處理這一切的。你決定來的時候我感到非常安心，有你陪著他的話我知道我的弟弟會沒事的：還有我會在三天後回來…」

「三…三天…」[i]我的天（Mon Dieu）[/i]，他差點暈倒。望向他的周圍，伊萬天真的微笑燦爛地掛在他的臉上。

「姊你不用擔心，我和Matvey會很好的，da？」

只有他一個留意到那語調嗎？就是那個暗示他會慢慢痛苦地死掉的語調耶！？[i]難道這就是波蘿的海三國不能不忍受的？[/i]他突然對他們仨更加尊重了，那三個未被注意的國家看上去總是差一點就會哭出來。

「也對。」烏,克蘭承認。「不過如果你們需要點啥，打給我就好。」[i]別走！[/i]

掛上一個像伊萬般虛假的笑容，馬修向卡秋莎揮手，然後她轉身走到剛召來的的士然後滑進去。車子駕走時，加,拿大覺得自己的性命隨著它而離去。他抱著必死的心情，像個死蠢般對著黃色的車子*1揮手，直到車子駛離他的視線。漸漸地，馬修的笑容消失了，他放下了他的手。深呼吸後，他試著讓自己看似無懼然後轉身面向俄,羅斯，迫自己看進那雙紫色的眼睛。雙眸變暗是因為…期待？算了不管，馬修總之認定了那個表情很恐怖，特別是那總是笑盈盈的嘴臉。

「我們進去吧。」他的聲線低沉如呢喃，同時他心中低罵自己是個弱者：他兄弟不會這樣服從的。提起二人行李時馬修決定他此時就是阿爾弗雷德：勇敢、傲慢、煩人的阿爾弗雷德。除了，他可能先無視一下他傲慢和煩人的地方。

伊萬掛上笑容。「當然。」他從褲袋抽出鑰匙後打開了門，然後站到冰冷之外留了靴子在大廳。馬修依著他的做法然後好奇地向四周張望：屋子真大：外面闇石灰淡濡染、裡頭佈置親近自然*2。脫下運動鞋時腳掌遇上冰涼的地磚，石地平滑而深沉，讚揚著白色牆壁與木材輪廓。

大廳前馬修看到樓梯由中間分開兩邊，樓梯的欄杆精心雕刻，上面掛著大又波光粼粼的吊燈。右手邊是客廳：能容納八人黑木桌上放著貴重是瓷器。裡頭遠處有個玻璃門的高身碗櫥，展示分明值很多錢的奢華的碟具與高腳杯。在馬修四周的所有東西好像處於原始狀態，明顯地很有歷史價值：就是博物管和考古學家會死命去搶的那種藝術品。

沒有灰塵，沒有蜘蛛網，沒有黑暗與末日地牢般的外觀，與很多其他人對伊萬地頭的想像完全不同。事實上，屋子看上去受到很好的照顧、設計佈置也很美觀：適合貴族。不過再仔細點看，就會發現它們看上去不像有在[i]用[/i]。裝飾品都被精心擺放以便展現出最美的一面，但沙發看上去不像時常被使用，碟子也從沒被用過，蠟燭重沒有被點亮…就算有家所需要的一切，但這兒感覺不像[i]家[/i]。

但可能在之前，這是一個家：回到蘇,聯在一起的年代。馬修能夠想像，立,陶宛在煮食，拉,脫維亞在清潔，愛,沙尼亞在閱讀。他好像能看到烏,克蘭與白俄,羅斯在歡笑然後俄,羅斯點著頭參與對談。他很好奇這家之前是怎樣的，圍在餐桌：他們有享受一餐嗎？他們的對談就像是一家人吧？

馬修望著,俄羅斯，想像他高興時的樣子。這有難度：在戰前伊萬的笑容都是孩童般殘酷：虛偽和悲傷。他從沒見過那國家的真正的笑容，甚至在他很關心的姊姊面前也沒露出過。

當伊萬轉身望著他，馬修扔開那些負面的想法然後試著回到手上的工作。「我…我可以煮食的，如果你肚餓的話。」

他小小地點了點頭表示認可，然後那巨大的男人轉身穿過他的家，馬修跟著他而行。他們到達廚房然後馬修張望時再一次好奇那兒究竟花了多少錢：器具是餐廳用的。檯面是深褐色的花崗岩，襯上深色實木櫃。冰箱外有一個類似輕觸式屏幕的東西，貌似可以控制出水和冰。廚師的夢中爐灶，巨型烤箱，旁邊有一些小型煮具如咖啡機、微波爐、各類盛著糖或其他東西的罐。所有東西都是不銹鋼或黑和啡的。

在一旁的小型吧檯抓上了他的視線然後他注意到櫃子內的瓶：那兒大部分看上去也是伏特加，不過還有很多種類的酒瓶：葡萄酒、香檳、甚至杜松子酒、甜酒、龍舌蘭等。

站在躺大的廚房間，馬修只能感到有點暈厥：煮食是他其中一個的興趣（大概是被法,國影響）。他想像自己使用這兒的一切去製作餐具和甜點。然後這提醒了他，他實際上要煮點什麼？

現在是時候承認自己對俄,羅斯文化的無知。「嗯，你喜歡吃點什麼？我恐怕我不知道太多這邊世界的食譜。」

「沒所謂，我不會吃。」

「你…你這是什麼意思？」想起他在車上的臉，他猜測噁心突然令他食慾不振是原因之一，畢竟他們自至少八小時前離開酒店之後就沒有吃過。「我會煮點清淡點的，這樣你就能吃。我知道你那馬鈴薯煎餅的食譜。那個可以嗎？」

伊萬的表情沒有變化，不過猶豫地點了點頭。「我們叫它特尼其（Draniki）。那很好。」

他對自己總算能掌握那俄,羅斯人感到有點高興，就走到廚房內拾了要用的用具與食材過來。他懷著感激自己喜歡弄煎餅的興趣（但不是一種執著）的心情，用他已經記著無數個煎餅食譜的腦，快步開始準備。由楓木或肉桂薄餅，到煎餅（crêpes）或荷,蘭的煎餅，他找到關於他最愛的食物的食譜無數。無論在何地，他總會飛躍地享用煎餅餐的。

其實，馬鈴薯煎餅不是他習慣那種一般的脹脹的像麵包感覺的煎餅，仔細來說比較像餡餅。不過，它還是很平淡，對胃沒有太大刺激，還有就是好吃。

伊萬過了一陣子後離開了廚房，然後馬修的動作放鬆了。不久之後他開始哼著靜靜的無名小曲，小跳步地在廚房中穿梳，試著習慣廚房的位置。弄了兩碟出來放到餐桌上，馬修叫伊萬道，「俄,羅斯！晚餐弄好了哦！」

不幸地，除非你和加,拿大是在同房，他的聲音通常也不會被聽到的。除非你是熊二郎…如果那是關於食物的話，牠會突然變積極。在角落出現，牠的熊掌在他向上望著牠的友人輕力敲響著，「有見過俄,羅斯嗎？」

那隻熊歪著頭道，「餓。」

無奈地轉向冰箱，馬修打開冰格找尋時找到兩尾魚。它們大概是用來煮點什麼餸的，但沒有其他熊二郎可以吃的東西，他們是唯一選擇。北極熊的飲食是種很細緻的東西。和藹地輕拍著他的友人並把魚給它，他在房子中走動去找尋屋主。

連著廚房的客廳空無一人：織品蓋著的沙發看上去很溫暖，好像在歡迎人；那個超巨型的等離子（plasma）電視是為電影和遊戲度身定造的。阿爾弗雷德為了特別用途有一個更大的，但他還是很好奇那東西伊萬會用來幹啥（如果他用的話）。走下光亮的走廊，他走過前廳然後走進旁邊雙門入口的圖書館。那兒有兩櫃大概只有西里爾文字的文學。有些書看上去新的一樣而有一些舊得有點破爛，也有書脊彎曲的磨損了。在玻璃窗的後方某個角落，有些捲軸和古董放著。它們大概比馬修能估計的還貴。

這房間明顯比其他的都重要：一堆亂放在桌上的書、紙、筆在筆記本電腦旁，告訴加,拿大人伊萬時常來這房間。不過，那俄,羅斯人不在這兒，而馬修覺得自己好像入侵了他的地方。靜靜地離開圖書館後他轉身去大堂旁的門。他敲了門後慢慢地打開，然後發現是一個巨型睡房。

床十分巨大，肯定不是能在店鋪內買到的大小。上面蓋上深藍色的羽絨被和大量比較淺色的枕頭。床框是實黑木色，與房間另一邊的衣櫥相襯。進入雙層玻璃門的右手邊就是陽台，而左手邊有個巨型的壁爐，和傢俱用的木材是一樣的。已見柴已經放在壁爐槽裡可以用了，馬修感覺到這房間的使用量比較大。桌子和壁爐上有相片：有烏,克蘭和白,俄,羅斯，其中數張上有波蘿的海三國和伊萬前上司們。不過他發現沒有一張相上面有伊萬在。

在左邊有聲傳來，他發現了一道大概通向浴室的門。「俄…俄,羅斯，」加,拿大叫道。門滑開後只見伊萬面無表情地盯視著那國家。他的頭髮在滴水的同時換上了新衣，所以一看就知道那男人是去了洗澡。「嗯，食物準備好了。請在它們變…變冷前吃掉。」

「Da。」

晚餐時氣氛緊張而寂靜：好像在酒店的時候一樣。伊萬不像想和人談天，同時馬修也不想藉此機會使他生氣。說回來，俄,羅斯人的表情在吃了一口食物後放鬆下來，有稍稍的撫慰金髮的心靈。快速地吃飽，俄,羅斯站起帶他的盆子到洗滌槽然後放進在它旁的洗碗碟機，「樓上左邊第一間房是個空睡房，你可以用它。如果你打算留在這兒，你要聽我的，還有要清理你的東西。」

「當然，」，加,拿大同意道，將自己的空盆子放到俄,羅斯的盆子旁邊。「我能煮能清潔，不會麻煩到你的。不過我是來這兒去照顧你的所以…如果我要聽你的，你也要聽我的。」

伊萬的眼眸變尖時馬修急忙地補充道，「你需要充足的休息。放心我不會不讓你工作，但你的工作時間一天限定數小時。你要吃我煮的，然後我會去學煮對你來說沒那麼陌生的俄,式食品。還有你要讓我幫你。我會尊重你的私隱，但如果你燒得太厲害，我會用任何方法去幫你退燒，就算是扔你進游泳池。」

俄,羅斯的眼神沒有變，怒視苛刻地盯著他看。但不論那個樣子有多可怖，馬修也不會退縮。他不是一個易推倒*3的人。他是一個獨立的、強大的國家，他不會向任何一個國家屈服，就算是俄,羅斯也不會。所以當他們的目光接上時，加,拿大也盯著他看了。「所以小鬼你認為你能指我幹活？」

因為高度差，伊萬輕易地聳立在加,拿大人身旁。當他踏前一步，馬修覺得氧氣突然不足，但他沒有退後。被嚇著的動物會逃，弱者會逃。加,拿大不會讓伊萬覺得他能被操控。「當然不是，但我不是來當僕人的。我覺得我們為此一同努力才是公平的。我們只要對著對方三日，然後卡秋莎就會回來，然後如果你希望的話，我就會離開。」

他們再互瞪了一陣子，伊萬的眼神堅定不移。馬修沒有無視俄,羅斯對敵策略主要是靠心理戰這個事實。這是個鬥雞遊戲。馬修拒絕當第一個打破局面的人。因為若果如此，以後只會有更多類似的情況發生，然後伊萬認為他必定會讓步。

突然，俄,羅斯笑了，就好像他勝了這小遊戲似的。「Da，那麼我們應該一同工作了。你真聰明呢，」大手像是在拍小孩子般拍著加,拿大的頭。馬修吃驚然後想給反應時手已經離開了。「我的身體會變好然後你會學懂怎麼去尊重我，da？」

終於重奪會自己的聲線，馬修結巴了一秒。同時伊萬從洗滌槽轉身，大步走出廚房，大概是回到他的房間。「Спокойной ночи，Matvey。」他在說晚安。

[i]你才需要學懂怎麼去尊重他人！你這個忘恩負義的蠢貨！[/i]有一個細小的憤怒之火在馬修的腦內點起，此時他想將所有的反駁和被侮辱感扔在俄,羅斯的臉上。但不幸地，馬修甚至覺得這舉動有點可憐，他只是點了點頭，看著那男人憤怒地走開了。

「很好，」熊二郎的聲音將馬修的視線投到他的友人身上，而牠帶著批判了他所做的，從牠坐在地上的位置看上來。

「耶，我其實還可以控制得更好，對不？」嘆息著，加,拿大清理煮食現場。當一切整齊地放回原處然後廚房和他用之前沒兩樣，他抱起熊二郎然後去找尋自己的睡房。[i]樓上的左手邊[/i]…哇。

這大概就是第二主人套房之類的了。這房間真大。一長大床，應該是和伊萬房間那張一樣大。右邊是被窗子包圍著的客廳，內閣就在後面。而顏色是不一樣的。深啡色的床罩和櫻桃色的床框，理所當然地與梳妝台和茶几相配合。熊二郎擺動牠的掌，直至馬修放牠到地上。「我們的家和這兒一點也不像，熊吉你說是不是？」

那白熊爬上床然後跳上那堆枕頭上。馬修大笑著跑到那兒和牠一起玩。他們歡樂地在床上彈跳著，又互扔枕頭。靜下來時加,拿大坐好，打算更衣去睡時才看到他的行李就在門旁。伊萬放的？

不想認真地想這個問題，他翻過行李，換上一套睡衣褲和襯衫。

「我的天（Mon Dieu），阿熊，來看看這個浴室！」兩側各自有兩個水槽和檯面：四周都是全身鏡子，還有一個能夠容納四人的浴缸！在旁邊的淋浴器有三種不同的花撒頭。然後一切也是白色或啡色雲石。「那個男的有經濟問題？」他反問自己。[i]靠，如果那俄,羅斯人賣掉了他的豪宅，我相信他就能擺脫他的債務。[/i]

刷了牙準備好去睡，他關掉他的手提拿去充電，然後爬進被子內。熊二郎抓過近牠頭部的枕頭，舔了一下加,拿大的額頭當作說晚安。然後他報答地搔了牠的耳背。「熊二郎，晚安。」

###

加,拿大早起是平常的事。他其實可以算是一個早起的人（剛好和美,國相反，他會睡到能多晏有多晏）。所以他早上六時正就睜開眼準備好迎接新一天時，他覺得自己已有充足的休息。他的頭已沒那麼痛，他的喉嚨也沒昨天那麼沙啞。總括而言，他今天精神高脹。他起床，抓了一些清潔的衣物，然後去洗澡。水夠熱，水壓能完美地為他去掉任何肌肉疲勞。他洗完後覺得自己前所未有般清潔。

「OK，」他對自己喃喃低語，一邊穿上黑色的褲子和胸前印著白色圖案的灰色衫。「我應該先去煮早餐，然後我大概需要去購物，你的食物已經被吃光了。」他告訴那他知道已經醒了的北極熊，個牠為了能再閒一會而無視他。「那麼該我要去換錢。」他見到機場外有找換店，他可以去那兒，「然後我應該去洗衫。」

對著堆積如山的衣服嘆息，他決定要去檢查一下俄,羅斯的燒有沒有再回來。寂靜地穿過房屋，他輕聲地走進睡房然後跕著腳尖走到巨大的床。看到伊萬的臉時他停了下來。

他的表情太安寧*4，一點也不像是個正在生病的暴力、冷心腸、還有很重的國家。他的臉很平靜，不高興也不傷心，但比他平時空白的表情更實在。馬修好奇伊萬發的是啥夢。不知道如俄,羅斯般的國家會想點什麼？那真的很難去估計，要知道他的情緒一時就像天真無邪的孩童，一時就像無盡危險生產者。但現在，他看上去接近正常，壯實的身軀上蓋上厚足的毛氈，廣闊的胸口位置隨著呼吸而上而下。

他和平常不同地…英俊，是這個詞了。然而該俄,羅斯類的男人很英俊是有點奇怪啦。伊萬帶著那麼多情感包裹，很難會見到他和任何人在一起，真的。特別該說到伴侶，沒一個他能想出來的國家能真的與他合襯。

他們都有自己的責任，他們都經過戰爭與紛爭。將之列入考慮的於，任何國家也不會和別的在一起。婚姻不是為了愛情，而是為外交手腕或者同盟關係。現今各位都在爭取什麼，無可奈何地拖了其他國下水。在大家反應過來之前，另一場戰爭、革命或恐怖襲擊就發生了。

就算如此，他們還是繼續嘗試。就如磁場一樣，國家們被帶到一起，不論是因為共同興趣，相似性格，文化差異，或者其他其他。他們敵對，他們結盟，關係一直在改變。友好的國家可能會成為下一次的對手。這是個永恆不滅的亂象，但他們總是心甘命抵地跳進局中，為何？

因為孤獨，這就是原因。他們所照顧的人民，他們所尊重的人類握在眨眼間都死了—他們的決定才是國家們生存的原因。他們上司的選擇對他們的將來來說都是很重要的，影響他們的是通過的每一個條約，每句說過的話語。國家本身沒有任何發言的權利。他們的生活才是被控制的，他們的行為才是被監察的…他們是怪胎，比所有聲稱過是他們主人的人活得更長，然後由一代領導班子傳到另一代。

找到與自己一樣的他人，無視他們所持的對立意見、流行指標、外地語言，和皮膚顏色這些，只要領導者允許，他們就可以無限期活下去，是一樣的。面對他們並不孤獨的這個事實時，會覺得很安心，然後有時，事情能成功。瑞,典與芬,蘭可以在一起了那麼多年，他們立了先例。但其他人呢？

美,國會在他們當中找到另一個國家去結婚嗎？英,國，或者法,國，又或者[i]自己[/i]，會面對那種問題嗎？[i]我會不會那麼幸運地找到所愛？[/i]

望著俄,羅斯，他好奇伊萬會不會。當然，能夠和任何人在一起的人可能一直都在，但他不認為俄,羅斯會是一個非常好老公，對家庭來說。他完全不覺得那男人會如老公愛老婆般[i]愛[/i]任何一位。

慢慢伸手到那被稱為有學士學位的臉上，加,拿大輕力地按在那男人的眉間，感覺熱度後移開。收拾好後悄悄地出了門，門在他身後關上，然後呼出一口他忍了很久的氣。俄,羅斯的狀況看上去不錯，他的溫度已經低得可以說是正常體溫，但他不確定病是不是真的消失了。

馬修回到廚房，煮了奄列伴上一片煙肉*5時他對自己笑了，然後搭上一杯橙汁當早餐。就在他打算叫醒俄,羅斯的時候，那個男人走了進來他穿上便服，但看上去心情並不好。那男人睡覺時的樣子和那俄,羅斯人現在的形象完全不同。馬修快速地在他坐下前將那碟食物放到他前方。打算現在談一下，他轉移到一個大概不會吵起來的話題，「我一會兒會去買菜，你有沒有什麼特別的東西想我煮？」

伊萬吃了數口他才回答他，「你要學羅宋湯。」

「好，」他轉身去爐子上面的碗櫃，拉出了一本昨天他也有看的厚重的食譜。微笑地拿著它，他問：「裡面有嗎？」

「Da。」

「那麼我可以借來看嗎？」

又一次，伊萬帶著他吃乾淨的盆子到洗碗碟機，將之整齊地放進去。「別將它弄丟。」他打算離開廚房的途中停了在門前，伸手到口袋拿出他的錢包，然後拿出五張上面印著“1000”的紙幣出來放到櫃檯上。

加,拿大立即搖首，雙臂不安地擺動，「不用擔心了我怎樣也會去找換店的了。」

伊萬的表情馬上讓他住嘴了，「那麼去吧，但你要用我的錢來為我採購食物。」馬修吞了口水後張開嘴打算申辯時被怒視剪斷。「單單五千盧布不會對我的經濟有任何影響。這是我的規則之一，你打算違反嗎？」

加拿大如魚類般張嘴，試著想點什麼去回話也但結果他只是單單穿過房間，取了櫃檯上的現金，拿了三張留下兩張。[i]五千盧布大概等於二百加幣，所以三千就大概是一百*6。[/i]他的聲音又回到一般的低語，他討厭自己這樣，「沒問題，但我不需要那麼多。」

伊萬拿起其中一張沒被拿走的，帶著惡意的笑容有他唇上展開，「你要的，你要買伏特加。」

淺紫色的雙眸變尖，馬修抬頭，用不同意的目光望著伊萬，「但我不會買伏特加。」

「Da，你會的。」

錢被強行塞到他手中時加,拿大嘆息。誠實地說，他不能與那俄,羅斯人溝通。死頑固，這可能就是阿爾弗雷德與他相處得不好的原因。「好吧，我覺得我會，這蠢死了（C'est des conneries）。」俄,羅斯的笑容亮了起來。

「當你回來的時候我就會在工作，那麼我就要用到伏特加了。」

感到麻煩而點了點頭，馬修轉身去清理櫃臺面上的髒盆子與平底鍋，「不過如果你覺得不舒服，頭暈、作悶，或者熱度又回來的話，不要工作了，可以嗎？」

伊萬貌似有磨牙，「Da。」交談結束，俄,羅斯人用腳跟急速轉身，離開廚房往他的圖書館去。那兒沒有煩擾的加,拿大人試著指他幹活。

馬修只是嘆息，搞不清楚為啥他們的每次交談都要那麼不和諧地結束。走到大門口穿上鞋子然後離開。[i]希望清新空氣能為我帶來好事吧。[/i]

走到大街他招來的士然後慢慢地說俄語（他只知道數個詞，然後司機好像聽得不太懂，所以他可以假設自己的溝通能力低下）…大部分時間他只用符號，然後有一下子他伸手出車外製造飛機聲去表示自己想去機場。那舉動真白癡，他發誓絕對不會告訴任何人。司機笑了，不過幸好，他們成功溝通了，因為二十分鐘後他們到了正確的地方。給了車費後他們道別，然後到司機所該的道別語有點迷惘。他知道那不是說『再見』，因為那是他廖廖可數所有有的俄語詞庫中的其中一詞。

記住那個說法，他走進大樓找尋他見過的那間找換店。那兒的工作人員都是俄,羅斯人，不過他們都懂英語，也樂意幫忙。拿了五百加幣去換成盧布，他將之安全地放進錢包然後走到街對面的菜市場。

[i]伏特加…伏特加…伊萬喜歡哪種伏特加呢？[/i]站有酒櫃前他自問，那兒放滿不同種類的酒瓶。啤酒，葡萄酒，甜酒…他不能說俄語，然後他完全看不懂西里爾文字。哪打哪？憶出伊萬有酒店那瓶身上的紅色標籤，他試著依那個來找。[i]那樣使選擇數量大幅減少。[/i]諷刺地，那很管用。

「Водка。」他對自己唸著其中一個標籤。那聽上去好像是伏特加。那真管用。

###

在他的圖書館內，伊萬有他的手提電腦上飛快地打字，試著無視他那頭痛。翻著紙張，他找回那張寫著上次會議內容的，閱過後抄下要點。不幸地，他的專注力每約十分鐘就遊走到他的“客人”上。

那加,拿大人讓他煩躁。

突然路出來聲稱他有幫助他康復的義務，那男孩真的以為自己能治癒他嗎？不，那是不可能的。那根本就不是用藥就能治療的病。這本來就是物理地反映他國家的狀況，他在經濟沒復興前就不會好回來。然後只要看看新聞預測的話，就會知道那不會是近期的事。

所以加,拿大打算做什麼？無視掉他天真的想法，那孩子還真聰明，他是認真的。現在，如果那國家可以閉嘴然後做他所說的，他們就可以合得來了。事實上，馬修幾次讓他想起立,陶宛。俄,羅斯總是喜歡托里斯的。

他們都好靜，他們看上去對自己的位置很滿意，他們有時會欲言又止（如果他們看上去不是那麼害怕的話會很可愛的），還有他們知道怎麼煮食。是的，他發現自己滿喜歡小馬修的伙食，如果他學會煮俄式食品的話會變得更好。

他奇怪那兩位的性格為啥會那麼相似，然而，加,拿大肯定比立,陶宛複雜。這會不會是因為他們來自世界的不同地方呢？怎麼說也好，他認識了托里斯已經很久了。他們很接近，就物理（個體）上、地理上、和心理上來說。加,拿大是個新認識的人，來自北美…是阿爾弗雷德的小弟。

可能那就是讓他不爽的原因：想起馬修的家庭背景。事實上，與那國家有關係的有英,國，法,國，還有美,國…他們理論上會將他影響成一個過度活躍脾氣暴躁而又很喜歡茶類、咖啡、高檔食品、還有性的國家。但目前為止，伊萬只看到一個安靜，友善（有點太過友善）的沒突出特征（除了那隻熊）的男孩。他不像對茶很有研究，而那金髮的每餐後只喝水，他好像對咖啡也不太執著。今早咖啡機也沒被用過。

他一點飛不像會想性，那男孩對這貌似很保守，像少女般容易臉紅和害怕，和法,國沒一點相似。不過他能說法語和煮食與弗朗西斯一樣好，用高貴的行為舉止尊敬地說話，如英,國，和有如火般熾熱的決心，如美,國。這是讓人困惑的，而伊萬會讓事件走到這地步是因為他不能成功了解那金髮的。

這一開始就是自己的錯誤。那晚他回去拿鎖匙時他笨蛋地讓房門大開。那時他很暈眩，看不到在房間中心的行李。之後他只知道他面對著硬地毯，掙扎著呼吸。他的肺燒著，他的喉嚨有痛，他的頭快要痛得爆掉了。之後就被移動，其實他有段很長的時間以為那是阿爾弗雷德在他上面，抹著他前額，然後脫掉他的外套。他快要生氣了。因為那人總是在摸他，因為經濟使他變成這樣，因為他沒有弄好開始態度。

他估計阿爾會挪揄他，煩擾他，吵著他，然後值此機會去找他的弱點。想想他發現那男孩沒有對他幹上述任何一樣東西時他多驚訝。馬修‧威廉姆斯，加,拿大，絕對不是他兄弟那種人。他不知這會不會好了點：被當成小孩般照顧了。

加,拿大太親密了，不害臊地嘗試著幫他，有他恐嚇會傷害他時也不願離開。在以前這種事從未發生過。波蘿的海三國在他心情不好的時候只會逃離，其他國家就會道別後有尊嚴地離開，連美,國也知道哪時要讓他獨自一人（在門外邊走邊罵著，不過就結果來說沒差）。

雖然馬修沒有表示自己是受虐狂（必要時會撤離，然後小心地繼續行動），那男孩總是死命地不願離開。他竟然還告訴了烏,克蘭！他親愛的姊姊不用知道他的狀況的。他已經小心地確保不讓好知道。然後那加,拿大人一下子就破壞了一切，還迫他去洗澡，使情況變得更壞了。

他很憤怒，現在他姊會為他擔心了。卡秋莎還有自己的問題在手，不告訴她是有理由的！

想起這些，他的怒火再度燃燒起來。和一個不認識他家的男孩同住三日…伊萬不知道他會在這這麼長的時間幹什麼。潛意識告訴他，他不能成功地說服他的。馬修，不論他多羞澀，他也不會就此收手。如果硬要說的話，他這方面和美,國真像。不過，他很容易就聽他的…所以，他要用比較委婉的方式拒絕成為自己的奴隸嗎？

事實看來如此。加,拿大擁有激勵忠誠及熱情的才能。一點也不像美,國的那種，但他的確有這才能。害臊再加上尊重他人的態度，然後用聰明的用詞回答曰：[i]「我覺得我們為此一同努力才是公平的。」[/i]

真是個圓滑的答案。

電話鈴聲帶回他的思緒，他一手伸到話筒，一手揉著太陽穴，[i]Бог，頭痛哪時才會完？[/i]

「Привет，」他打招呼。

「伊萬。」

「啊，梅姐夫，有好消息，da？」

「Da，我的朋友，是個非常好的消息。」真奇怪，那男人好像因為點什麼而極度高興，一點也不像個正在對負經濟困難的領導人。這使俄,羅斯人的希望增加，看來情況會有日內變好。「我剛剛與加,拿大的上司哈伯先生會面。他會全力支持我們刺激經濟計劃。」

伊萬有理解那話語時寂靜流過。「布拉金斯基，聽到嗎？這正是我們所需要的，在加,拿大的幫助下，我們會有足夠有餘的去渡過難關。」

「那…很好。」

「我聽聞他在你那兒？」

「D…Da。」噢不，他的話語被影響了。清了清喉嚨（結果變成咳嗽），他在回應前深呼吸。「他去了購物，很快就會回來。」

「好，很好。」接著有個停頓，「他能說俄語嗎？」

「Нет，但我想他不會有問題的，da？」

「當然，我打算明天來一下你那兒。面對面去見見那個國家。」

「沒問題。」

「好！那麼遲點見了伊萬，小心身體。」

伊萬將話筒放回原處，目光呆呆地盯著書櫃。[i]所以加,拿大是認真的。但他為什麼要幫他？這對他有什麼益處？[/i]

什麼東西有掃他的大腿然後他向下望，見到肯定是馬修留了下來的白色北極熊。溫暖的黑眼睛如貓頭鷹般對他眨眼，伊萬就這樣盯回去，不知道那熊想要他什！。

牠貌似很悶，張大嘴打了個大呵欠，見到上次俄,羅斯已試過的尖牙。拉了自己上男人的大腿上，那動物滿足地發出咕噥聲時將身子卷起來，找到一個舒服的位置準備睡覺。俄,羅斯對那熊沒禮貌的行為感到躊躇。「你誰？」他滿臉怒容地問，散發著黑氣牆。

「熊二郎。」熊回鷑，但動也沒動，也沒有望著他。這使伊萬感到更厭煩。

「物似主人形，你就和那混蛋加,拿大人一樣使人生氣。」但熊二郎已經開始打鼾了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註解  
> *1  
> 黃色的車子，在這兒是指的士，或者稱作計程車或出租車。  
> 在露樣和之前一章所說的帝都的的士都是有黃色的  
> 不過對於只有紅綠藍色的士的小香（我）來說，黃色比較難想像就是了  
> 而且直接說黃色的車子，又有多少人能立即想到是的士呢？  
> 就像我想也沒多少非小香人能一聽就悟出白車和黑車分別是救護車和靈車一樣。  
> 這是隱喻的地區限制所以說一聲=u=
> 
> *2  
> 原句押韻太美了，所以我也死命押韻一下  
> 來圍觀一下原句  
> The outside a dark grayish stone, the inside decorated in a mixture of earthy tones.  
> 我翻不出那氣質就是…（趴
> 
> *3  
> 這兒是指想法不易被推倒，別想歪。  
> 不過馬修，你真的不易被推嗎？（盯
> 
> *4  
> 用的字是我的名serene，有安詳的;穩重的;晴朗的;明亮的;寧靜的的意思  
> 我可以直接打成“伊萬的表情很小玥”嗎？（住口）
> 
> *5  
> a big omelet with a side of bacon  
> 奄列伴上一片煙肉  
> 一面是熏肉的鸡蛋卷
> 
> *6  
> 5000RUB可以對到多少錢呢？  
> 看著加幣有點小頭痛所以我弄了對換表…  
> RMB約1100  
> NTD約5300   
> HKD約1300
> 
>  
> 
> [i]俄文翻譯[/i]  
> Спокойной ночи : 晚安  
> Водка : 伏特加  
> Бог : 上帝  
> Привет : 嗨
> 
> 下回預告！  
> 露樣：我們play吧！我贏了的話你就當我的奴隸吧，da！


	4. 04*Там: There: 那

「我回來了。」馬修挪動著手中各種各樣的塑膠袋後喊道。他將之帶到廚房放下，然後把食物整齊地放進櫥櫃。「熊二郎，我買了點海豹給你哦。」

沒有東西在移動。沒有熊跑出來要牠最愛的食物，沒有伊萬走近讚美他買回來的伏特加。在空曠的空間內，一切保持寂靜。他們會否只是聽不見他？那當然有可能。他無力地詛咒那使他容易被無視的細小聲量。

只見現在已經是午飯時間，他決定弄點又快又簡單的，將主菜留到晚餐才吃。決定去做三文治他他烤了麵包，放了午餐肉*1和些少菜後切成兩半。他在碟上加了數片薯片作裝飾，然後抓起剛買回來的五枝中其中一枝伏特加，帶他們去圖書館。

進入前禮貌地敲了門，他在越過門檻，走到伊萬所在的桌前之前，一直被無視。那俄,羅斯人對他瞪了一眼，視線就漠不關心地回到他面前的電腦。他見到一個相對地比較清潔的位置，那兒總算可以見到木色（因為其他地方都是文件），就將食物放在那兒。

感激著寂靜的氣氛與沒有帶殺氣的黑氣牆出現，馬修靠著這機會去檢查那男人的體溫。他將手掌按到他額前。伊萬逃出被碰觸的範圍，磨著牙地眼神變尖了。「出去。」

「你合作的話我就走。」跟上那男人，馬修再一次試著去碰他的臉，但俄,羅斯將自己推得更後了。椅子滑離桌子，和加,拿大保持距離。「噢，來嘛。這只花你兩秒，別孩子氣了嘛。」

俄,羅斯的瞪視變得更重一點，他張開嘴打算恐嚇他，但被一呵欠聲打斷了。兩個國家同時望到俄,羅斯的大腿上。馬修困惑地眨眼，熊二郎同時對著他眨眼。椅子的移動叫醒了牠。「熊郎，你在這兒幹什麼了？」

「誰？」

「加,拿大。」

「噢。」轉頭，那白色身軀移到一個更舒服的位置，差不多即時，牠又再睡著了。

那些微的交流貌似淡化了緊張的氣氛，馬修終於成功按到伊萬的頭了，這明顯使後者不快。「燒比早上高了點，但沒問題。」他盡快地將手抽離。指著桌上的伏特加，他道，「請別全喝掉，我真的不認為這對你的病情有幫助。」

他轉身，留下那男人繼續他的工作。「你不帶走這麻煩的動物？」

越過肩膀，望著在那國家的大腿上歡愉地休息的熊二郎，他慈愛地微笑。「不了。」誰會去打擾他友人的睡眠？他在俄,羅斯抗議之前離開了房間。

決定去繼續參觀房子，他走回樓梯口就穿過飯廳，然後走到它後面的走廊。那兒有兩扇門，左邊和前面各有一扇門；而前者是洗衣房，他今天晚一點會用上的房間。大廳末端的門連著汽車房，當他逛進去那樓底很高的房間時，他的好奇心大增。它比起其他房間更不被孤立。他環起雙臂，雙腳碰到冰凍的混凝土時他倒抽一口氣。

這兒至少有兩輛汽車，而他可以肯定它們價值不菲；一輛看上去滿運動型的，像是一輛雙坐位皮革椅的銀色跑車。那標徽是保時捷（Porsche）。另一輛看來更奢侈；亮漆黑色的外殼內，馬修透過茶色窗子看到裡面也是皮革製的。他特愛這輛；賓利（Bentley）開逢車。

他有房間的另一邊看到三輛打理得很光鮮的摩托車；一定有人好好地在照顧它們。加拿大熱愛賽車，他自己就至少有兩輛電單車。他私底下是個運動愛好者；速度能讓他感到興奮，他所愛玩的大部分運動（單板滑雪，滑雪，跳傘）都是最高速的運動。這些電單車很高級；杜卡迪（Ducati）的引起他渴望的目光最大的注意。他想知道它的性能，微笑地想像自己駕著它去自己家中其中一座山。在那兒可以享受新鮮空氣，接近星空。

轉身，他關掉燈光，想像車輛數量增加。馬修愉快地走回屋子內，腦內不斷地發著白日夢。他決定：當他一回到家，他就去逛。他會駕著他的摩托車到最盡頭，然後爬上他有育空（Yukon）裡最高的山：洛根山（Mount Logan）*2。這能讓他的精神有受壓之後，好好放鬆。

走回去他的房間，他將髒衣服拿去洗衣機，熟練地加載到有效的量。接著，他回到廚房，坐在吧椅上將食譜放到大腿。「羅宋湯。」他喃喃自語。馬修一邊檢查所需要的食材一邊閱讀製作步驟。「哈，血紅湯，這還滿正常的。」這是個複雜的食譜；需要整整十五樣不同的材料。馬修忽然覺得，伊萬是為了讓他的工作更困難，才選這個的。

嘆息後，他讓自己有在廚房長時間工作的準備（反正廚房超大，他並不介意），將食譜上寫著所需要的拾齊，然後開始幹活。

大約五時的時候，他走到圖書館，打算告訴那男人他的工時已經超過一個正在病重的國家的工作量了。敲了數下門他踏進房門，馬修接收到俄,羅斯對他的出現很不滿意的視線。「晚餐快弄好了。你已在這兒一整天了。你應該去休息，而不是工作。」

「別告訴我該怎樣做。」回答得真直接，馬修因挫折而閉上眼；難道他們每次都要爭吵一下才可以嗎？「給我多點伏特加。」

將視線投到桌上，他看到今天才剛買回來的伏特加酒瓶…已經空掉了。「你整枝給喝掉了！？我叫你別的！」

「我說別指我幹活。」伊萬眼神變尖了，瞅著他看。

「俄,羅斯，我們不是經已說好了嗎？你聽我的，我聽你的。我的要求並不是很難去服從而已！我也已經做了你所叫我做的一切了，但你每次也在給我麻煩。」伊萬態度沒變，但他的臉帶著警告意味地暗了下來。「我做…做了點什麼事使你生氣了？」

「今天你家上司和梅姐夫會談了。」

噢，所以他們在一起了？「發生了什…什麼事？」情況不好？

「俄,羅斯聯,邦得到加,拿大政府的全面支援。在他們的幫助之下，預計於數月內，我們可以見到情況有很大的改善。」

馬修低下頭，「那麼你在生啥氣？」

伊萬緊緊地盯著，仔細地看加,拿大的反應。「如果你是想在我這兒要點什麼，才來幫助我的話，你絕對會失望的。」面對那語調，馬修想要退離。那語調冰冷又恐嚇性，聽上去伊萬已經準備好將他撕開數份。可是，他的眉為了要去理解那些語句的意思而皺成一團。

緊張地抬頭後，他勇敢地瞅著俄,羅斯的臉，「我沒想過要任何回報。我這樣做只是因為你病了，而我不能就這樣將你扔在那兒。這樣做並不需要有機心的，真的把你扔在那兒就太無情了。」

「那麼你真可憐。」加拿大張口驚視著眼前的男人。「如果你相信“愛心能帶著你前進”這種天真的事情的話，你還真是個幼小的國家。你多麼的沒經驗啊。一個真正的國家，是不能單單因為他人需要，就伸出援手的。你和美,國永遠都想當英雄；那種想法總有一天會殺死你的。」

「不…不好意思…」

「如果我是你的話，我會在你身上盡拿好處。侵略*3你然後將你的國家變成我的。迫你當上這屋子的奴隸，這樣你就沒選擇權，不能不聽從我所說的。我最不可能會做的事就是用我冷冰冰的愛心來幫助別人。」

馬修站在門口，完全被迷惑了。慢慢地，他的臉因旱有的憤怒爆發而變得通紅；怒火有他胸口燒著，然後加,拿大深呼吸，「好的那麼，至少我不會去倚靠你這種人！我真的不明白你這麼多世紀以來珍貴的智慧是怎麼讓你這種國家還存在著的。就是因為我兄弟的愛心，他才會到達今天的位置。世界的超強勢力，你以後也不會到達他那種強大的了！而那不是因為他威脅別人或者迫其他國家當他的奴隸，而是因為他結交朋友。他幫助他人只因為那樣做是對的，而不是他可以從中得到什麼回報。你是不會明白的了！」

用腳跟轉身，馬修砰一聲關上木門，呼吸間憤怒著喘息著咆哮著髒話。他步操般走回廚房，趴在吧檯上。他在那兒呆了一會兒，讓憤怒燒盡。今早的好心情好像不曾存在，這要感謝那個每每都要毀掉他們的對話的俄,羅斯人了。

其中一瓶伏特加吸引了他的視線，他覺得他應該將它們會丟到排水管；那個讓人生氣的男人每一瓶的每一滴都要。接著他拒絕外出再買。那混蛋要喝的自己去買！然後他鎖上他背後的那扇門。

決定不由洗滌槽清空那些瓶子，馬修開了酒瓶然後倒了點到玻璃杯內。它很清澈，就如水一般；除了氣味外根本就沒有分別。他倒了一吋出來，將杯子帶到唇邊然後使只足夠讓舌頭試味的份量滑進嘴內。它溫暖著口腔，然後經過喉嚨，帶著舒適的熱度到達肚子。那不是太差，只是因為是純酒精而有點簡陋。不過不難喝，只要混上點什麼就可以了。

哈，該死的，我會將他珍貴的伏特加都喝掉的。他放了點冰，酒，再加了點橙汁在杯子內。有名的‘螺絲刀’（screwdriver），他唯一知道會用到伏特加的飲品完成了。將飲品帶到客廳，他趴在長沙發上，打開他面前巨大的電視。那東西的畫質超級好，極大的畫面用上了他所有的視野。

不斷地轉著頻道，找尋一些能夠不用聽也夠有趣的，要知道他什麼也聽不懂。他在體育頻道停下，因為他見到冰，毛織運動衣，笨大的體骼手上拿著木棒……冰上曲棍球*4（以下簡稱冰球）。

然後突然地，他與伊萬的爭吵不再重要了。他的專注力會投到比賽內。球隊都是不熟悉的，所以他不認為他們曾與他國家的球隊比過賽（如果有的話他會記得的）；但他們出奇地好。他即時可以看到隊員都是重型球員；堅鞣的體骼，不著重速度。紅衫那隊領先一分，而現在已經是第二節了。比賽很美好，球員都很專注，行動都互相被限制著。

橡皮圓盤（puck，以下簡稱為匹）飛越冰面，馬修那雙飽經訓練的眼睛容易地就跟上了。防守的跑上去擋，守門員已經準備好去接匹了。但白隊不用擔心紅隊的進攻，因為其中一位白隊的剛剛野蠻地撞到控匹者的懷內。那男人直直撞到板子，馬修為那疼痛倒抽了氣；不過笑意很快就在他的唇上擴散，因為紅院轉身，在冰上飛池。五秒之後，紅隊入匹了。他們真棒。

 

###

伊萬在胸口深處覺得憤憤不平，對所有解釋感到極度厭煩。望下，他對不知為啥被遺忘在他大腿上的熊怒目而視。「可惡，」牠已躺了在那兒一整天了；那動物除了睡就不幹活的了嗎？推了一下，熊二郎一聲驚叫後四肢伸直的躺平在地上。「去，去你主人那裡。」

熊二郎抬頭望著俄,羅斯人時嘆了一口氣，明顯地覺得那男人的行為很煩擾，「你很壞。」

「而你只是骯髒的動物。」

那帶侮辱性的句子好像沒使他生氣，因為他歪頭說：「我可以去洗澡。」

伊萬瞪著他腳旁的白熊，「那你也只是隻動物。就算你洗了澡，那也不會改變。你很讓人嫌惡，而我已經不想再見到你了。出去，別讓我動手。」他轉頭望回面前的手提電腦，打算繼續工作。

噴了一下氣，熊走到門口，雙腿站立著勉強碰到門巴手，「我生來是熊也沒辦法的啊，我又不能控制的。你倒是可以改變自己，變得友善就是了。」

伊萬跺腳，拾起一疊厚重的紙張向門口扔。他沒有用力，對他來說這只是隨便一扔，但紙張還是大力地撞上門旁的牆上，使木質凹陷和碎裂，也使玻璃碎成塊狀。熊二郎馬上蹓出門口，途中盯了俄,羅斯人一眼。

蔑視著地上混亂的情況，他脫力地坐回椅子，揉著太陽穴。沒人在旁時，他不用隱藏起他的痛苦。他閉上眼，頭靠著桌面休息。他全身都有疼；他的眼睛，他的四肢，他的頭部，同時他很冷。高熱還有燒著他的身體，他的背脊不住打著冷顫，他的頭腦發脹使他看東西感到困難。他沒叫那男孩拿伏特加給他嗎？

我有，但我對他發火了。他不會管那麻煩的國家的感受，但他真的想要他的酒。那飲料能溫暖他的身體，使他的頭不那麼痛（或者至少，使東西更可忍耐）。他喝了的時候永遠能使他心情變好，而一瓶酒（不管它多純）真的不足夠。

小心地站起，他讓自己有足夠的時間去適應環境，免得自己一腳踏在地上的玻璃碎片上，然後走出圖書館。一般而言，就算他工作壓力加大，書房能使他感到舒適，同時能讓他小休一下。但現在，他只想喝酒喝到他睡著。

「沒錯！就是這樣，」當伊萬視線掃到客廳時，一聲歡呼從那兒響了起來。因為眼前的情況驚訝地眨眼，他一眼看清加,拿大站在他的沙發上，揮著他的雙臂，咧嘴大笑著的境致。

俄羅斯不知道他在馬修與他小小的吵了一架後，他預想再見面時所見到的是什麼，但伊萬認為會是怒氣，哀傷，或是驚恐。理所當然地，他不會預期有一個狂喜的加,拿大人在他的傢俱上跳來跳去，好像贏了彩票似的。那金髮的的複雜性格是不是多得沒完沒了的？當他以為自己已經理解了那個國家，準備將那男孩所擁護的一切（驕傲，自由，家族關係，還有噢真美好的愛心）聚起來，完全地毀了它們後，讓加,拿大跪到他膝前時，馬修一下子就將狀況改變了。

望進電視，他對那男孩正在看冰球並不太驚訝。身為北方的國家，他預期那男孩知道，大概甚至會享受那運動。怎說也好，加,拿大喜歡極端運動是很出名的（諷刺地，他們優閒的性格也很出名…他在觀察馬修前，不太明白怎麼會有這樣大的對比）。

「噢，俄,羅斯，」當他注意到門口處那高大的身軀，馬修突然停止跳動，因羞澀而滿臉通紅地在沙發上著陸。「對不起，我剛才太興奮了。嗯，你的隊伍不錯耶，嗯。」

望進螢幕，他見到兩隊他的球隊在冰上。比賽正於第三節是亦即是最後一節，比數是3-2。兩個來自不同隊伍的球員正粗魯地爭鬥著，當馬修看見了的時候他大笑。他大笑了，伊萬變得更混亂了。為啥他會享受這種東西的？當然，伊萬是有被娛樂到，但這表示加,拿大絕對有卑鄙的一面。

「我的伏特加在哪兒了？」

馬修伸手到沙發，抓來一瓶酒，就是他用來弄飲品的那瓶，注意力一直放有電視上。「這兒，」伊萬猶豫地走近，接過它。他發現四分之一枝酒消失了。

「你喝了？」

「嗯，你該死的說得真對。而且我自己有自制力的，不像某位國家。」

管制…我可沒問題呢，俄,羅斯枯燥地想。我想停的話什麼時候也可以停…只是不是現在而已。

「除此以外，如果加點東西混著來喝的話，它還不太難喝。」馬修拿起他那裝有高腳杯中的螺絲刀（他的第二杯酒），掛上淡淡的微笑，目光不斷有俄,羅斯人和幕上的比賽間轉換。球員再度分散，匹再度投入遊戲；時間尚餘十分鐘，就算其中一名隊員被罰離場，紅隊已經被保証能勝出。

還是望著那加,拿大人的伊萬走到廚房吧桌，為自己拿了隻玻璃杯。他倒滿了一杯，立即一下子帶到唇邊猛喝，享受著那熱度同時覺得好了點。他看到爐上的大堡，就去打開蓋子，嗅著他最愛的食物之一那熟悉的味道。

羅宋湯本來來自烏,克蘭，但之後多年的演變一，他在嘗試轉換使用不同的食材他將之收為自己的。說真的，他對於馬修能煮出它來感到滿出奇的。就算他照著食譜的步驟去做，伊萬還是覺得那加,拿大人會弄混。

「俄,羅斯，啥是Zeem-Egrey？」放回蓋了讓它再煮一會，他帶著自己那杯伏特加到吧桌。

「Зимние Игры，就是冬季運動會。他們在說奧運。」

「我知道那個！啊，就在一個月間最大的競賽！我已經等不著了，我要拿金！」

「俄,羅斯必勝，」伊萬掛上童真的笑顏，幾乎唱起歌來。

「它在溫哥華舉行，我地頭—此外，我這次的隊伍很強。」

「Da，我有觀察過。你攻守佳可，又強，但問題來自你的守門員。」

「我覺得很完美耶—至少如果我能過到你的防守線的話，我就有機會會贏。你的前鋒真的又壯又恐怖，」他大笑道，「但說真的，我只想贏瑞,典。他在冰上可危險了。」

「嗯，他老婆*5也是。」

倚在沙發上，伊萬觀賞了一點點比賽，承認被馬修的喝彩與喝倒彩給娛樂到。啜了一口酒，他對自己在放鬆的肌用嘆了一口氣。

「我們應該比賽，」加,拿大道，俄,羅斯呆了一下子才發現那是對他說的。他倚著沙發的另一邊，微笑道。「當你情況好轉，我和你就比賽吧。那想必很有趣！」

「明天，」馬修的笑容散去。

「不，那不公平，你還是覺得不舒服耶。此外，如果我在你情況不好的時候攻你的話，我這個當護士的還真壞，」金髮的對他的譏諷言語得意地笑了。好吧，他還真的夠膽這樣說。這是因為看比賽所產生的腎上腺素，還是因為他體內的酒精？他不會這麼輕浮的。

添滿他的玻璃杯，伊萬掛上一個奇怪的抿嘴輕笑的表情，コルコルコル地笑著，想到點什麼似的。一個計劃有他的腦內形成，「不過你不是也不舒服嗎，Da？所以這很公平。」加,拿大張嘴打算抗議。「如你不能打的話一開始就別發出戰書嘛。病或是不，我還是能攻你的，小子。」

那句解決一切，馬修咬緊牙關地點了點頭，「好！就如你說。」

「那麼我們弄個交易，da？」

他紫色眼眸中閃爍的光茫驚著馬修。那加,拿大人懷疑地尖起眼神，突然厭倦地問，「什麼交易？」

帶著他的玻璃杯，伊萬遶過廚櫃走近沙發，倚在沙發背後讓自己非常接近他，他的黑氣牆開很猛。「如果我贏了，之後一個月加,拿大是我的。」

在那天，金髮的第二次對著俄,羅難人目瞪口呆，完全地對那男人的厚顏無恥感到驚愕。「混蛋（Bâtard），」伊萬緩速升起一邊眉，猜想那詞的意思。「你…你不可…」厚重地吞口水，試著結束那驚愕感，馬修呼出一大口氣。「如果我贏了？」

俄,羅斯人的童真笑容很渣。當那巨大的男人的手臂放在金髮的的肩上時，那他沒預期的重量使他因恐懼而震抖。「你想要什麼？」

「我…我不…」他感到呼吸困難。他在幹啥？和惡魔交易，這啥！如果我輸了，我會在他的管治下渡過一個月…我怎可能會同意那種事！？但…「如果我贏了，」他開始道，試著建立說出來的勇氣，「我想當你的盟友—平等的。」

伊萬笑容的譏諷感增大，「就這樣？你可以想出一些更好的詞。」

「我想要一個可以信賴的朋友，」淡紫色雙眸帶警告意味地變尖。

「Da，da。我會是好同志—」

「朋友和同志是不同的。*6」

對男孩的堅持感到煩擾，們萬恐嚇地將他的手臂環於那國家的頸間。這好像有用，因為馬修雙目向下望，他溫順的性格完全回來了。伊萬的笑容並沒有消失。「所以我們明天比賽吧！」

身體移離男孩後，伊萬有離開途中順手抓起一瓶伏特加，「噢，梅姐夫可能會來觀賽。他說他想見你。」一道殘酷的目光盯著沙發上畏縮的金髮君。「和他見面時別像對我一樣那麼不尊重。我不會高興的。」

一個閃亮的笑容照在他的臉上，好像他剛才沒有恐嚇他似的，「Matvey晚安（Доброй ночи）。」

「晚安（Bonne nuit），」馬修唸答道。當伊萬離開房間去幹誰知道時，他癱在沙發上。熊二郎鳴叫，安慰地將熊掌放到他友人的膝上。「我不知道我剛才幹了啥，阿熊，但這很壞。非常壞…我該怎麼辦？」

「別輸。」

加,拿大不得不對著那明顯的答案發笑，不過在肚子的某處他感到沈重；一大紮凶兆惡運已確定會到來了。熊二郎說得對；輸了這場比賽的後果不是他能承受的。冰球比賽從來沒那麼重要。忘記冬奧；我的一切只靠這一場比賽來決定。

他不喜歡這樣；不定性太難預期了。馬修比起伊萬細小太多了，他當然有速度，但他不像伊萬般生下來就是防守型的。與那國家單單的一個接觸就足已讓他被吊到醫院，附帶一個說明這是俄,羅斯的東西的名牌。如果他真的輸了，伊萬會迫他在世界上幹啥！？

「楓葉（Maple），」他低語。他或者應該叫阿爾弗雷德來？如果他求了，他肯定美,國會解決這困局然後…他在想什麼？自己一頭栽進去的困境，他才不要去找人求助。他不用那樣總是倚靠他的兄弟！他是獨立的，他是第二大國，他能証明自己能保衛自己…

嘆息，馬修站起，拿著他的飲料一邊走回廚房一邊一口氣將它喝掉。腦袋一片空白地他關掉爐頭，認定食物已經能吃，就裝滿兩碗湯，將它們放到吧檯上。「俄,羅斯！」

「Da，我見到了。」

因驚嚇而跳起來，馬修吞了口水，好奇那男人其實有沒有離開，因為他倚在視線範圍外的牆上。坐在一起的他們於沈默中進食，電視聲繼續充當背景音。不過因為一些原因，伊萬是打開話匣子的人，「這很好吃。」

口中含著一匙湯，馬修暫停動作，疑惑地望著那俄,羅斯人。「啊嗯？那麼謝了？」

「我沒預期你會弄得那麼好。」

「好啦，食譜寫得很詳細，嗯。我跟步驟幹活最在行的了？」他的語氣比較像問句，小心地道。說真的，他不知道俄,羅斯會幹啥；他的情緒起伏使他的頭暈。

微微點頭，伊萬同意地哼著。「跟指引和聽別人指令幹活最在行。這是一個對國家來說很重要的特點。」

「那是不是應該有什麼意思的？你的意思是什麼？」

「我只不過在說，我應不應該在我們的比賽中勝出，將來一個月看來會很有趣，da？」

重重地吞下他的晚餐，馬修皺眉，臉蛋因怒氣和害羞而變紅，當他轉頭瞅著伊萬時眼眸還是帶有恐懼。「我拒絕做一些會永遠地影響我的人民和土地的事。」

俄,羅斯笑道：「當然。」

「不可影響其他國家，你是管治我，不是我的上司。還有別…」

「Matvey同志，你聽上去好像很擔心。你在懷疑自己能勝過我這病貓的能力嗎？」

加,拿大盯著他，「我只是有確保你明白。」

在他位置中站起，伊萬拾他的地方時持續微笑。在他離開途中他靠近，不管他那亮麗的笑容，紫色的盯視只帶著滿滿的殘酷，「我非常明白那些詞呢Matvey。你呢？」

恐懼的震抖遊走於他的軀體，馬修瞪大眼看著伊萬離去，全晚消失於他的房間。操（Merde）。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註解  
> *1  
> 午餐肉lunchmeat  
> …我很想吃嗚但為啥現在變成奢侈品了？  
> 明明只是罐頭食品啊（噴淚）
> 
> *2  
> 洛根山是加,拿大的最高峰，也是北美洲第2高峰，海拔5,959公尺（19,551英尺），僅次於麥金利山。洛根山是以威廉·愛德蒙·洛根爵士（William Edmond Logan）來命名，他是一位加,拿大的地質學家，也是加,拿大地質調查局（Geological Survey of Canada）的創始人。洛根山位於加,拿大育空地區南部的庫隆尼國家公園（Kluane National Park）境內，也是哈伯冰河（Hubbard Glacier）及洛根冰河的源頭。除了火山，洛根山的週長是世界上最長的，並擁有11座5,000公尺（16,400英尺）的山峰。  
> 以上由維基提供。
> 
> *3  
> invade，我很想翻成侵犯啊啊啊（被拖走）
> 
> *4  
> Ice Hockey，簡單點來說就是馬修的國球
> 
> *5  
> 嫁：我還未結婚—！  
> 旦那：回言回
> 
> *6  
> 這個我考完才打字（咦
> 
> *？  
> 對不起到現在才說，我將所有"Eh"翻成"嗯"了  
> "Eh"音在"唉"，"呃"，和"哎"之間，是馬修家人愛用的尾語  
> 但我覺得他時常嘆氣很煩，所以改成"嗯"  
> 但是原本已經是"Um"的我還是用"嗯"，請注意。
> 
> 下回預告！  
> 加：露西亞，你要先愛自己，然後才能愛他人。


	5. 05*Victoire: Victory: 勝

「喂你啊，我餓了。」馬修轉身，將臉埋有枕頭內，無視那道聲音，同時希望這天能在睡眠中渡過。「餵我。」加,拿大咕噥著，緊閉著他雙眼。他同時無視掉背後的動作，直至有點什麼撥動他的頭髮；一條又濕又黏的舌頭舔著他的頭然後他那長呆毛消失於有尖牙的口中。

「別吃我的頭髮！」他急速逃離，憤怒地瞅著熊二郎看。

「食物。」熊堅持叫著，馬修知道自己不能繼續睡了。現在已是七時正；怎麼說也是他該起床的時間。噴著氣，他坐起身，一邊揉著臉一邊走下樓。馬修從冰箱拿出海豹，在弄自己的早餐前為他的友人預備好。

俄,羅斯在他煮食時走了進來，坐在吧檯等著。他看上去有點累，用手托著頭，重重地倚在吧桌，但比起昨天更加有精神。總括而言，星期日的早上是懶懶地吃的；二人也忙著叫醒自己才能說話。

當早餐完成了然後廚房清潔好了以後，馬修嘆息著轉身望向那俄,羅斯人，害怕那對話或者，這一整天。「所以，嗯…你想嗎時比賽？還有在哪？」

「我有一個只要我有需要就會開放給我的溜冰場。我們會去那兒。準備好，器材在那邊有提供的了。」前後腳回去各自的房間，熊二郎跟隨腳步沈重地爬上樓梯的馬修。真的，加,拿大人熱愛冰球。如果要他說出他最有信心的東西，那就是冰上的技巧。他對自己的速度、靈活性和反應感到驕傲。他知道自己勝出的機會很高；或者至少，絕對不差。但俄,羅斯具脅迫感，他的力量不能少看，而且很多人會形容他為邊界瘋子。那已經沒有包括他的冰球技術來考慮。

穿上牛仔褲，衛衣，和他厚重的，下方、腕部和頸間有啡色的毛圍在邊的黃褐色冬季用外套，他將煩惱掃出腦外，知道疑慮只會妨礙他。他去那兒玩冰球，如他平常一樣；用盡全力去享受比賽。

他們在樓梯遇上時伊萬向他點了點頭，他的衣裝也很優閒；牛仔褲加上黑色長外套和他平時那白圍巾如常地圍在他的頸間。他們踏進汽車房找保時捷時鑰匙在他手中噹噹作響。馬修一邊向杜卡迪投以渴望的目光，一邊滑進客坐，熊二郎在他的大腿上。

米色皮革車廂內空間廣闊，車工完美；儀表板和顯示面板嵌在深色的木間。這是個標準的手動檔；伊萬發動車子迅速駛離房子，啟動時的牽引力足以使他倒回座位上。馬修再確定自己扣好安全帶，不過伊萬貌似是位安全至上的司機（伊萬和安全在同一句出現？嗚哇）。

在途中，馬修不斷轉著電台，不管能不能聽懂都想找些音樂來聽。他找到一個有美妙節奏而那歌唱中的女士的腔調出眾的電台。「你說你的上司會在那兒？」

「Da，」俄,羅斯的目光還是投在路上。「我們出發時我打了電話給他。」

好吧，只要梅姐夫不是伊萬那種性格，他可以肯定自己能和他好好相處。哈伯以前當然有見過他，他的上司也沒有說過關於俄,羅斯總統好話以外的任何事。「誰會當裁判（亦稱球証）？」

伊萬稍稍歪了頭，而馬修忍著了翻白眼的衝動。他不是忘記了這個吧？[i]我是指，我們其實可以不要一個裁判的，不過那只會給他更多機會去耍手段。[/i]「我們去的地方是一個本地冰球隊訓練場。他們應該會在那兒；我們會選一隊來比賽吧。」

「所以這不是一對一？」

「Нет，除非你想，」一道虐待狂興奮的目光在他盯著馬修看時進入紫色的眼睛，然後那國家在位置內顫抖了。

「不…不（Non），這樣就可以。」這樣事情就公平了；如果他能選到一隊防守力強的，他可以專心於伊萬巨大的體格撞過來扔他進醫院以外的東西。

俄,羅斯駕到一個只有數輛車的停車場，然後停到一個近出入口的位置，兩個國家步出保時捷後加,拿大大概看看面前的建築物；它滿大，好像平常的體育館。金屬和玻璃為主的結構蓋著頂部，讓午間光亮的陽光透進來同時提供一個類似室外球場的位置。它的外牆乃洗灰色石頭和磚，有高大的窗口和玻璃大門。

伊萬走在前方，將熊二郎抱在臂間的馬修趕忙跟著他穿過大門。大堂左邊牆全都是小食店，可以讓觀眾在有比賽的晚上感到肚餓時解餓，右邊是洗手間而在前方是大開的門口，直達看台和冰場。馬修緊緊跟著大步穿過大堂的伊萬（要知道，俄,羅斯的一步大概就是他的三步*1）。

走出體育館，馬修對著熟悉的聲音、冰上的溜冰鞋、和匹*2的滑動興奮了。在他前面的俄,羅斯人四周張望，他看到面前穿上清一色紅或白衣的熱愛冰球的少年在對賽的境致。在冰外的教練憤怒地吼著，揮動著他的手臂去說明他的觀點，而有些球員自衛地解釋，但顯然他們的意見被無視了，特別在教練的視線掃到伊萬之後。

即刻，老人不高興的樣子立即蔽匿地消失，而當二人走近時他換上歡愉的笑容對著俄,羅斯。伊萬和教練用俄語交談，一句也聽不明白的使馬修覺得自己好像被完完全全無視掉。不過他有被介紹，得知到教練的名字是阿凡納斯（Afanasiy），前題是他能發那個音…

他認為伊萬開始談及他們會比賽而因此他們需要完整的隊伍，然後教練看上去對於自己能夠提供他仍在冰上爭吵著的球員感到很驚訝、榮幸、並完全欣喜若狂。雖然，馬修是注意到投到他那兒的怪異目光，但那個男人是不是因為他的體格而少看了自己？加,拿大想到情況並非如此，因為如果他也是一個無知的旁觀者，他的想法並不是關注於‘誰的身體比較適合打冰球？’而比較會是‘哪位瘋子會和俄,羅斯比冰球？’這樣的句子。

[i]而顯然地，那就是我。[/i]

伊萬保持一個不錯的態度，笑容變得沒那麼令人不安，語調半正式的；不過明顯地他會到達他的目的；教練沒有選擇只能打斷他隊伍的訓練。轉身面對隊員，他對他們吼著命令他們過來，而他們只好停止他們的比賽聚過來圍著新來的人。

教練告訴他們新的流程，而那群人的臉都因為能打一場真的比賽而變亮；這對他們來說絕對會是一個辛苦的訓練（馬修其實覺得他們滿可憐的；他們不知道自己將會面對的是什麼）。

「我們現在會去準備了，跟著我，」伊萬道，而馬修讓熊二郎坐在看台上，對他靜靜說了句「祝我好運」後才跟著俄,羅斯的帶領到一對在溜冰場右邊的門。那是一個更衣室，內有儲物櫃，而裝備雜亂的塞得到處都是。他接過一件清潔的白色衣（分隊用的；伊萬他穿了紅色的）、一些墊、頭盔、肯定要合適自己的溜冰鞋，還有冰球棍。當伊萬在別處同時，他快速地在儲物櫃室的獨立一角更衣。

他們都輕盈地在冰上滑行，馬修轉了數個圈，去確定自己的溜冰鞋合大小之如，還夠緊地貼在他的腳。男孩們都尊業地排起來等待被挑選，而俄,羅斯和加,拿大二人在審視他們。各自站在一邊，馬修問：「誰是指定的守門員？」

伊萬翻譯，然後十六人之間有四位站上前。讓自己進入狀態，加,拿大展出燦爛的笑容，興奮的火光在他的眼中閃爍同時他望著伊萬，「誰先選？」

俄,羅斯回笑（但那實際上讓氣氛更放鬆了）同時拿出一個盧布錢幣，「Matvey同志，公還是字*3？」

「字，」他在錢幣被拋起時喊道。錢幣到達一定高度時不斷轉動，直至在伊萬闊大的手上著陸。

「你的，」加拿大微笑著望那四位男孩，只用外表來審評是困難的，他不知道他們的技術，不過最遠處的那位看上去很高大，好像可以快速行動，也貌似很有自信。馬修指著他然後那孩子對他微笑了，滑到馬修半邊的溜冰場。

伊萬選了一個差不多體格的孩子，那孩子在滑到左半邊場時一邊自信地笑著同時吶喊了一下。選人程序一直繼續，直至兩個國家都對自己的隊伍有信心；馬修確定自己有一些外表壯大恐怖的作攻擊，而伊萬專注於他的防守線。

場邊的騷動吸引了他們的注意的時候馬修要忍著看到教練表情的笑意；他和俄,羅斯總統握手時眼睛滑稽地張大、下巴掉了下來、同時沒必要地持續口吃。馬修和伊萬溜到板邊，加,拿大驚喜地看到了自己的總理哈伯在那裡。

到達半身牆前向自家上司打招呼，馬修和哈伯笑著：「布拉金斯基先生打過來邀請各位去觀賞比賽的時候我們正在召開會議。所以我們決定小休一下。」

「我相信這就是威廉姆斯先生，」梅姐夫問，然後馬修給了一個禮貌的笑容和一個堅定的握手。「太好了，終於見到您了。」

「我也是，謝謝你的來臨。」

「當然，誰說世界級的領導人不能休息一下去觀賞一場冰球友儀賽？」

伊萬在向哈伯自我介紹完以後給了一個大大的笑容，「這將會很有趣，da？」

「我肯定這會的。現在，別讓我們中斷，請繼續吧。」

馬修和伊萬尊敬地點了點頭回禮後轉身回到冰面，俄,羅斯越過肩膀叫了教練（還在震驚）而那老人進入行動。他是來當球証的；希望他不會被那些突然出現在星期日早上比賽訓練的貴賓影響到他的工作表現。

所有人各就各位，伊萬和馬修在場中間以去立開球陣式。加,拿大深呼吸，同樣的紫色眼眸卻有著不同的深淺度，他們的眼神對上了，然後兩個國家清空腦內一切雜念，讓自己的心只在這個比賽。他們仔細看著球証握著匹的手；鐘開始運行同時黑色的膠好像慢動作地掉下去。然後它撞到冰面，接著時間突然間快速溜走。

加,拿大以閃電般的反射速度擊中，他的棍掃動匹然後將它揮回立即採取對應行動的左翼。匹在他的掌控之下，男孩奔向龍門，避開對方的攻擊，當伊萬的防守接近時將匹傳到他右邊的隊友。

馬修下滑過俄,羅斯，在中間快速轉身以增加速度。他跟著他右翼控匹的隊員，然後當那男孩突然被防守用身體阻截*4了的時候，馬修勾著匹使它在他的控制下，利用他的速度和敏捷性滑到右邊，同時將匹投到龍門。可是它沒有進去；那守門員跪倒在地去擋，然後那膠塊越過他的溜冰鞋，回到場中間的冰面上。

伊萬突然在那兒出現，將匹掃起然後急速轉身去馬修那半場。加,拿大追著他，快速地跟上來，然後嘗試搶回匹，不過伊萬他自己也出奇地快速；他射擊，但馬修的守門員証明他沒有選錯人。那男孩用腿墊子的褶皺擋停了那膠。

一聲「列開球陣式」喊著然後兩個國家站在左邊的圓形準備好。教練再一次將匹高舉，讓它好像要掉一輩子般撞到地上。不過當它撞到地下，馬修首先反應，快速地將匹從伊萬處拿走，同時壞笑了。

在他到中立區然後到敵對的區域途中，馬修和他的兩翼互相拋著匹，讓他們設好一個這次一定會入的目標。他在許可距離內，匹於他的棍的控制之下…然後他被阻截了，一個伊萬布拉金斯基的巨大肩膀推著他，然後他失平衡了。他摔倒在冰上，他側身撞到冰硬的地面而畏縮，不過他沒等喘氣的時間他已經掙扎爬了起來。

伊萬已經滑離，輕易地在冰上滑動，將匹傳到他的左翼然後那人射了；匹再一次被擋了出來。

對自己的不小心感到憤怒，馬修溜到圓形，給了伊萬一個不滿意的表情，而對方回了一個滿高興的笑臉。「Matvey專心點。」

匹撞到冰面，而因為新的理解，馬修爭奪它，然後將之帶回中立區。一個攻擊手靠近想去撞他，但他轉彎逃離，匹簡易地被他操縱在他附近；他將之傳到他的右邊進攻者，而那人四周沒人防守，現在只有位防守的加速去追那傢伙，希望可以準時到達。

那男孩射擊，守門員向前掉，但匹溜掉了；它錯過了網，撞到板子然後滑到右邊，那兒馬修與伊萬都撲過去，加,拿大的棍在被俄,羅斯的身體撞到他的時候將匹揮到龍門，然後一聲響亮的嗶聲響遍體育館。

白隊歡呼，馬修不能不從他躺在地上的位置大笑，他坐起身望看皺眉了的伊萬。他的表情使場面更歡樂，馬修一邊合適地笑著一邊用戴上手套的手拍了拍伊萬的前臂。「注意點。」

紫色的目光盯著他那邊，但馬修在一個不會被嚇著的心情。他們站起然後在場中習合去重新開始。

首二十分鐘快速地溜走，馬修的入球是那節中唯一一個成功的；伊萬有一些差不多就入了的，而加,拿大的隊伍雖然有一分領先，開始有些鬆懈了。

當這節結束接著有十八分鐘幕間休息後，兩隊分開坐在長椅上。男孩們看上去很累，但馬修和伊萬甚至沒有喘氣；他們的交易已經是遙遠的記憶了，現在加,拿大在笑，享受著這場競賽。

伊萬變得更具壓迫感，大概是因為對那金髮的領先了的事實而有點憤怒，但馬修只是好奇自己能在他的臉上能看到他堅定的表情而已。他以往從沒見過俄,羅斯露出那種表情，而他對自己能夠迫到他這樣還滿驕傲的。這証明如他那樣的溫柔系被動攻擊形國家也能使俄,羅斯幹活，還要真的是認真對待—至少在冰球上，如果不是，那麼在政治世界上。

馬修的隊伍好像對那個連他們的語言也不懂說的人建立起了尊重；他們拍他的背同時對勝利露齒而笑。混有腎上腺素的興奮心情佈滿全身，加,拿大的信心大增，儘管他知道這只是剛剛開始。伊萬肯定會捲土重來；俄,羅斯才剛開始習慣，而當他們終於要硬碰時，這肯定會變得更加有趣。

第二節的開頭對馬修來說很不滿意，伊萬立即控制了匹，毫不費力地迴避和通過他的同手。加,拿大溜到俄,羅斯的右邊，擋著一次入球機會同時爭取取得匹的控制權，但伊萬在最後一秒還是努力轉走。守門員前的地方都是人，防守的打走伊萬的翼鋒，加,拿大親自面對伊萬了。

他們的目光鎖上了，馬修幾乎對著伊萬眼神中的幽默感咆哮了；不用想他正享受使加,拿大感到挫敗。擺動著身體，馬修到達正正是伊萬的位置，用後背撞進巨大男人的胸口，擋著他的前進道路同時拿走他的匹。他的溜冰鞋轉左，將自己完全溜轉了180度後成功擺脫俄,羅斯。不過伊萬只是跟著；跟得緊緊的，加速著，然後馬修知道自己不能在控匹時被抓著。

他快速地將匹傳到左翼，就在自己被撞到將冰面和看台分開的半身牆之前的數秒前。屏障邊緣撞進他的肚子，二人的重量一起壓在他身上，他呼吸困難同時因密度而視力失焦，這使他畏縮。在他身後那男人發出的那怪異的コルコルコル抿嘴輕笑在他耳間迴響著，伊萬慢慢退身，「Matvey幹得好。」

馬修轉身，深呼吸著，他不能對那俄,羅斯人發爛，儘管那明顯地加了點不必要的力量。不過他對自己的痛全無意義而生氣了；他控匹的那左翼也被擊倒，而現在伊萬其中一個進攻手溜到守門員面前，射了，贏了；一聲響亮的號角聲証實了這次勝利。

他們現在是1-1。

之後的時間，馬修和伊萬好像更認真地使對方別太遠也別太近；當其中一人擁有控匹權；他們就會更複雜地調動位置，對方和自己保持距離。可是，如果他們其中一個人類隊員打算去搶那膠，兩人就會靠得很近，將對方揍走去保護那差點被一個完整的國家揍成奶油*5的可憐笨蛋。

而有時那會失敗的；馬修的其中一個進攻員因為被俄,羅斯身體阻截而脫臼了。伊萬的一位防守也因為馬修襲擊了他而被抬離場；那男孩斷掉了手，傷得很重。

第三節來臨時，事情變得更暴力了；沒有一個可以分類為故意的，所以球証不能吹罰，但俄,羅斯和加,拿大默認了將打鬧留給他們自己，去保護人類隊員遠離他們自己的隊長。

有一次，加,拿大將自己硬硬地撞到伊萬懷中，板子裂了同時使身下的巨大國家崩潰，俄,羅斯站起時咕噥了，頭暈地笑著同時將手抱到身邊。馬修站到他身邊時他道歉了，「我不是想那麼大力的。」

「這還好，同志，我留下了深刻印象。」那個投回來的微笑告訴馬修，俄,羅斯一定要他付出代價的。

當比賽時間尚餘十五分鐘，馬修和伊萬終於開始喘氣了，他們的打鬥開始消耗他們的體力，俄,羅斯的動作開始可觀察地變慢了。事實上，當他們開始認真起來，在第二節左右，那巨大的男人貌似筋疲力盡了。馬修好奇那是不是因為他很久沒玩冰球了。對馬修來說，這大概已經是一個月以上了；之前有那麼多的工作，他沒有時間抽空打球。

但伊萬具決心的表情使他閉嘴，如果他說了出來的話那國家也不會對他表示讚賞，而他們的抗爭還是會以殘酷的強度繼續。

當伊萬的左翼控匹時，馬修到達他的龍門前的位置以成為第二位守門員，希望可以擋掉任何一種射門。一個防守的將那球員撞離道路，那人類掙扎去証明了，匹在馬修和伊萬滑進去之前自由了一下子，他們爭鬥著要取得控匹權，伊萬滑到那兒一邊將棍子當成他的水管一樣擺動。加,拿大在最後一秒躲開，感到那木跳過他的頭盔，就像是線衛般他用肩膀撞到那男人懷中，用盡全力去推走俄,羅斯。

這成功了，而伊萬搖搖晃晃地用了一段可以讓馬修逃離的長時間去平衡自己。用盡他的速度去推匹到溜冰場的令一邊，他接近龍門，在他面前的男人蹲下準備好。馬修退後，定下目標，之後就被什麼東西野蠻地粉碎著他，因磨擦力他的頭和冰面接觸了，同時他因頭盔掉了下來而叫了。匹滑過冰面，守門員潛下身，但那膠溜穿他的手臂然後進入網內。號角再一次響起然後群眾歡呼，不過馬修暈厥著，不能像他的隊友般起身然後四周跳著。還餘二十五秒…遊戲已經結束，加,拿大贏了。

俄,羅斯坐起身，微微皺眉望著四周，臉蛋因熱力而如馬修般通紅。他們的頭髮黏在臉上，他們的衣服被汗水弄濕。他們都喘著氣，疲累和感激比賽結束。「Matvey同志你沒事？」伊萬問著還趴在地上的那男孩，輸了的可能是他，但需要被帶到醫院的是馬修。

「我很好我只是…被坦克蹍過而已。」俄,羅斯像小孩子般笑著，因可以讓他那麼痛而高興。

「威廉姆斯先生！」

加,拿大轉頭，看到哈伯和梅姐夫在邊線，他們看上去很是擔憂然後馬修舉起手臂對他們比了拇指。球証滑到面前去檢查他的狀況不過加,拿大終於動了。他掙扎著要站起來，一手扶著他的頭。「這之後我要雪糕，」他向上瞅著還是滿渣的伊萬看。「這很痛。」

「Da，你玩得真好。」

「布拉金斯基，我的朋友，我們要走了，」俄,羅斯的上司叫著，然後兩個國家滑到面前去說再見；馬修對他們的見這麼重要的人狀況感到害羞。他總是試著在他的上司面前保持專業，其他國家領導人就更不用說了。不過看回現在便裝的氣氛和他們剛打了一場冰球的事實，這是不可能在這樣狀況之後保持大方得體的，沒有人覺得介意。俄,羅斯總統和加,拿大總理留下了一個溫暖的告別後離開了。

穿白衣的他的隊員圍著馬修，用興奮的語調和加,拿大聽不明白的詞語說著話，他只能臉紅地笑著回應回去。這很熱，很迫，而且很吵，他只想更衣然後休息。俄,羅斯離開去儲物櫃，加,拿大試著跟著離去。

他嘆著氣踏進更衣室，撕掉他的墊子們然後解掉溜冰鞋的鞋帶。他在長椅上找到俄,羅斯，用後背對著馬修地坐著，貌似在休息。馬修取回他的衣物然後走到隔間後面更衣；期待回到伊萬家是那個美好的熱澡。

他更完衣後就離開儲物櫃室去找熊二郎，在他留下牠的位置找到了牠。「喂，熊當，我贏了！」

「耶，」那熊喃喃道，在他的小睡中醒過來。

「你應該為我感到高興，我不用當奴隸了，」馬修回話。加,拿大小心地提起他的友人時，他見到教練走過來。

那男人高興地說了句「打得好」，雖然他的口音很重，金髮理解了好一陣子才明白。他回笑然後和那男人握手。「Спасибо，」他感謝他，然後歡樂地對冰上的男孩們揮別；很多看上去是瀕臨虛脫暈厥的邊緣。

 

###

 

俄,羅斯深呼吸，興幸自己可以獨處一陣子；他的頭很痛，而他在黑暗中持續視線朦糊。在第二節期間他再度發燒，使他不倒下的只有腎上腺素和他希望勝出的慾望。不過，當比賽結束時他開始控制不了他的身體；反應變慢，還有時匹會消失於眼前。不是因為膠很高速，而是因為他不能清楚看到面前。

他能肯定加,拿大的擒抱對他病情全無幫助。他必須要承認，他留下了深刻印象。他真的沒有預期那孩子能撞得那麼大力；雖然，知道阿爾弗雷德的力量使事情更能被相信。

坐有長椅上，他倚前去解鞋帶，粗大的手指摸索著鞋帶；他的手在震顫，是因為之前所留下來的興奮感，疲勞，還是發燒呢，他不知道。他的視線不斷倒退而運動能力同時減退。他鞋帶的結解不下來，他瞪著它們看，好像他會嚇到它們自己解開。有點挫敗感之下他忘掉溜冰鞋，然後憤怒地扔下墊子和頭盔，用具滾過房間。

他聽到門打開後裝著他在休息地倚向後，其實那部份正確，他的呼吸甚至開始喚和了一點；但他的肌肉扭著了，他努力使自己不要震抖得別人能看出來。馬修靜靜地進來，脫下他自己的溜冰鞋然後在更衣前將東西整齊地堆成一堆。好彩地，那男孩早走然後伊萬再次倚前去試著脫他的溜冰鞋。

時光冉冉，比需要的提供了更多時間讓他去冷卻比賽的熱度，但他的手還是不住震抖，而他的視力沒有好回來。而更差的是，他對自己害怕移動感到噁心，不然他不能在指定時間內到達浴室。他的呼吸聲在空擴的房間中大聲迴響；有點不均和濕，使他咳嗽。

他的頭倚到他背後的儲物櫃，閉上眼試著克服讓他陷入了的一切，特別當腳步聲傳到他的耳朵時。「俄,羅斯，你已經在這兒呆了十分鐘，發生什麼事了？」

加,拿大抱著他那煩人的熊在臂間走過來，半擔心的表情望著他的臉，使伊萬想嘲笑他。「我沒事。」

「你確定—」

「Da，現在離開吧，我很快會過來。」

加,拿大微微轉身，好像他打算聽他的，但突然停下來，正面面對著俄,羅斯，一下新的光茫在他的淡紫色眼睛閃過，「你的燒回來了，是不？」金髮的審視著他，找尋著一絲他覺得不舒服的跡象，然後伊萬試著隱藏它們，瞪著那不知變通死也不聽他說話的男孩。

儘管如此，那沒有說服他，然後馬修走過來，想用他那愚蠢的手像個醫生般摸他的額前。俄,羅斯盯著，試圖移離，但肚子中想吐的感覺抗議著，同時他的視線遊離。他的全身因移動而忍忍作痛，出賣了他。

加,拿大的手碰到他的臉時男孩倒吸一口氣，「你怎麼不說一句？」

「我們在比賽途中；我才不會因為這小小的不景氣地停止。」

「小小的？你的熱度危險地高！你可能會受傷了的，」他那喃喃低語的聲音極度煩擾，伊萬開了黑色氣牆但馬修貌似不再注意那東西了。「來吧，我帶你回家。」

馬修蹲在他面前快速地解鞋帶，那效率使俄,羅斯生氣了，「你可不可以停止碰我？明白那暗示然後離開。」

金髮的發怒了，「那麼站起來！」

他移動著想做，去証明他自己能站起同時讓那蠢貨國家住嘴。還在他腳上的溜冰鞋使他難以平衡，他的視角邊緣變黑，房間好像趣奇屋中扭曲和傾斜。馬修突然要扶著他的手臂，因為他搖晃得太左邊了。「好了，好了，坐下。我不能扶起你。」

「那麼就不要扶著我。」

「你自己都沒法站起來，」俄,羅斯掉回去，喃喃地用俄語說著馬修會興幸自己聽不懂的下流話語。他彎腰脫下那男人的溜冰鞋，然後給他衣服。「我不覺得這個你需要我幫手。」

另一句俄語的詛咒爆出然後馬修對那語調退縮了，轉身去給那男人私隱。「好了，」伊萬咬緊牙齒地道。

馬修嘆息，「鑰匙在哪兒？」

「我不會讓你駕駛。」

「為什麼不，你又不能行走。」

「我駕駛又不用行的！現在在我做點不愉快的事情前不要再管它。」

「你可不可以別每次在我嘗試做一件事時都在威脅我？」

「那麼就別幹那堆蠢事！」

馬修因煩擾而尖叫，將手扔到空氣中，「你簡直不可理喻！*6」一切在那一秒間靜了下來；氣氛因伊萬坐在位置上的瞪視而變得緊張，馬修讓自己的怒火散去，試著想出一些那男人會至少聽他一次話的計劃。「看，你可不可以讓我幫你？」

「我不需要—」

明顯地，那不會有效；新計劃：「我贏了交易。」伊萬的嘴緊閉然後他的紫色眼神變暗。在他的心底裡，馬修覺得將那話塞到他面前同時勒索那國家去服從他的感覺很壞，但當面對俄,羅斯時，說「拜託」貌似全無用處。

「你的條件：我會成為你的同盟。那不代表你可以指我去幹活，小子。」

「我的條件是指我們會成為朋友，不只是同志或者同盟。我不是在指你幹活；我真的想幫手…如同朋友。而你是朋友，所以你應該讓我幫你。」

伊萬的視線完全不覺得高興，同時他伸手到牛仔褲褲袋，拔出鑰匙然後幾乎扔到金髮的。加,拿大嘆息，小心地望著伊萬站起來；隨時準備好在有需要時去協助，儘管俄,羅斯看上去想殺人。而那俄,羅斯人肯定會揍他的臉。

他們一起走出運動場，伊萬在踏出門前停了下來，因為陽光太耀眼使他的頭痛加劇。有一隻手放到伊萬的臂上，他將男人帶到車前，為他開了客坐的門。熊二郎跟著跳進車內，坐到男人的大腿上。俄,羅斯太病而沒有投訴，幸好。

幸好他還醒著能給方向指示，要知道馬修不是太確定怎樣回去，不過伊萬的家不是很遠，加,拿大在將保時捷拍到車房時舒一口氣。他跑到另一邊打開門，抓過男人的手臂然後搭上他的肩膀，幫他走進屋子內。他們走到睡房然後馬修將他放到床墊上。他奔到廚房去拿一個大碗和洗抹布。

「俄,羅斯？」那男人什麼也不說，馬修大嘆一聲，因為他要為他退燒。那男人快要令他發瘋了。

不知多少個小時過去，加,拿大已坐在房間內的有臂椅子中一段不短的時間了，每一陣子他會去檢查包在被子下的男人。他的燒慢慢退去，不過還需要一段時間才回復正常。就在他打算打瞌睡時伊萬說話使他跳起，他的聲音不平常地平靜，「你為什麼要這樣做？」

「做什麼？」他問，馬修自己的聲音近乎輕喃；一部份是因為他的本性，一部份是因為他不想破壞這和平的氣氛。「幫你？」沒有回應。「我已經說過我不會就這樣將你扔下。」

「你不認識我。」

「我們都是國家，那對我來說已經足夠。」

「那會更壞。如果我是你…」

「你會將我變成奴隸，耶，你說過。幸好你沒有贏，不然你會這樣做，嗯？」

一段長時間間只有俄,羅斯的沉重呼吸聲在房間內迴響然後，「我不會傷你。」

那不是重點，加,拿大想，但他沒有說出口，心裡對俄,羅斯會承認這種事感到好奇。伊萬的燒很高，那男人一定迷糊了，但這是一個能得到答案的機會。不管自己會因為拿到好處而覺得多壞，馬修就是想知道。「那麼你會做什麼？」

「讓你留下，」字詞含糊不清地蹦出來。馬修眨眼，不太明解地望著那男人。「我會迫你…留下。在這空白的房子。這兒那麼的空虛；但本來這是滿的。」

眼睛因理解那話語而睜大，馬修從位置站起然後站到床邊，「俄…俄,羅斯…」

「為什麼結局總是這樣？」紫色雙眸盯著，瞅著天花看，好像伊萬從現實中逃脫，變成重溫他的過去。「我自己將這國家變得比我以前的更強大和更有聲望。我…努力工作。為什麼這樣？」一個停頓，一聲順利的呼吸，而聽著那麼強大的國家失魂，馬修覺得自己在入侵他；這樣承認自己的弱點。他沒有權力去知道任何一點；他們不親近，就算他說他們是朋友和同盟，這也遠遠太超過了。不過，他覺得自己光榮了；因為就算俄,羅斯在失魂的途中，那男人在對他說這種東西。

「為什麼所有事情都沒有好結果？為什麼他們最後總是討厭我？」感情在他的語調中變得厚重，但俄,羅斯沒有哭他不是弱得要哭；他不對自己胸口的感情屈服。不過那很傷，那感情比他想像中傷得他更深；孤獨，憤怒，內疚背叛，可惜…他的犧牲對任何人來說也沒有意義。「所有人都總是說這是我的錯—我的錯。我已忍受了數個世紀。所有人…離去而我不明白。我真的那麼錯嗎？他們真的…那麼討厭我嗎？」

馬修用濕抹布去擦那男人的臉，保持默靜，讓那國家說話，但加,拿大自己開始眼眨淚光；同情地看著那國家的臉。

「這地方，我的家…我以為我認識它。但我不…我不明白。我做了什麼？他們想我做什麼？我…我還可以給他們點什麼？告訴我。」

慢慢地坐到床邊，馬修柔柔地，猶豫地說，「你應該要找出來。重新再學自己的文化；和你的人民一起過活。你…活於過去啊俄,羅斯，現在的東西變得不同了。時間改變一切。」伊萬望著他，不再是天花，而馬修好奇那男人是不是仍然清醒，在他好回來的時候能夠記起這些話嗎？「你的人民需要你，他們都愛你。你是他們；但…你沒有和他們溝通反而將自己孤立起來。他們繼續生活；每一個新的世代都有新的思想和影響。就在我們還在戰爭中回復時，他們快速就忘記過去了。」

洗過毛巾，他面帶溫柔的微笑地將之放回伊萬的額前，「你能愛別人之前你要先愛自己啊俄,羅斯。」

「我不…」知道怎樣。

伊萬不能說出那種話但加,拿大明白。「那麼我幫手吧。」俄,羅斯困惑地皺起眉頭。「身為朋友，你完全有權力去請我留下來。」

這用了一段長時間讓伊萬去理解馬修話語的意思，但當他成功理解，他看上去更困惑了。「那麼…留下。」

加,拿大哼著，「弄成問句。」

「…留下？」

「噢，真的很令人信服，我應該可以的—如果你堅持的話，不用再求我了。」伊萬明顯地不覺得有趣，馬修的偷笑很明顯。「好了，所以你應該休息了。你的燒還是很高。」

「Da。」伊萬轉身，更加埋到被子內，同時馬修伸手關掉床頭燈。他穿過房間，回到有臂椅子內坐下，準備去渡過一個不能安眠的長夜，而這次，不是因為椅子不舒服（如酒店房那張）。伊萬的語句一次又一次地在他的腦海內迴響著；那男人的臉刻在他的記憶中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註解  
> *1  
> 白癡吐槽一下…  
> 馬修沒那麼矮！他比那漢堡死蠢要高的！…大概…（…
> 
> *2  
> puck，上回說過，我叫它為匹  
> 里：…怎麼不叫它為冰球？這就好。  
> 玥：我要讓各位感到明明自己看過冰球比賽但到結果只知道那球叫匹的郁悶感！（何
> 
> *3  
> Heads or Tails，拋硬幣，正面還是反面，錢還是人頭，用小香語是‘公定字’，一個擲硬幣遊戲。  
> 就是拋起然後看向天的是有公仔（圖案、正面、人頭、head）或者文字（反面、錢、tail）的遊戲。  
> 用來做二選一的問題時最管用（慢著）
> 
> *4  
> body check 【体】(冰球)身体阻截, 用身体贴人或挤人（by度娘）  
> 簡單點來說就是一個人滑過去用身體直接撞走一個人  
> 本來想翻成身體檢查就算…然後我被阿清揍了。
> 
> *5  
> 原文：had it from getting creamed by a whole nation  
> 里：其实是“以绝对优势获胜”不过被揍成奶油也不错www  
> 玥：啊…那不改了（慢著
> 
> *6  
> “You’re impossible!”  
> 第一次看到這句時我看成露樣不舉了（掩面
> 
> 下回預告！  
> 米：馬修我過來當你的超人！我現在很悶！


	6. 06*Поражение: Defeat: 敗

「[i]寶貝，我知道你現在受傷了，[/i]」馬修移動。「[i]但不用擔心。[/i]」字句喃喃道出，就好像戀人；從唇直接到他的耳朵，溫熱呼吸使他顫抖，但那全無道理。「[i]我會是你的超人。[/i]」

沒有下文了，加,拿大試著注意在他那奇怪的夢以外的其他東西。「[i]沒有人可以像我那樣愛你，[/i]」然後那聲音繼續說，明顯地還未完成他的敘述；馬修好奇那是誰，還有為什麼他們認為他需要一個超級英雄；遺憾的是，他已經有一個了，雖然他不是太能幫手。「[i]我可以是你的超人。[/i]」

他不是已經說過了嗎？「[i]握著我的手吧我們一起飛走，我承諾我每天都會在這兒。[/i]」嗯…我可不可以說不？真的，這夢是怎麼一回事？想要營造浪漫氣氛，但那調子不很二嗎？加,拿大必須承認，他完全對這不感興趣。他現在就醒…

在沒光線的房間眨著眼，馬修坐起身，一個大呵欠使他嘴巴張大，在伊萬的床頭的鐘寫著早上三時正然後加,拿大掉回椅子內，打算繼續睡。他在冰球比賽後還沒有睡夠一小時；手中有毛巾、毯子和水地四處走動。

「[i]閉上你的眼睛吧，讓我們開始飛翔。[/i]」噁，這家伙看不懂他的暗示。等一下，他現在是醒著的。為什麼那個奇怪的男人還是繼續對他的耳朵喃喃說著那種毫無道理的語句？！「[i]我決定在我死前一直愛著你。[/i]」現在他更加專心去聽，他發現那些字句不是直接說到他的耳朵而是來自他坐著的椅子。他的電話！

在他的後袋抽出紅色的膠，他發現聲音來源是一個他肯定沒設定的鈴聲，他以前從沒聽過。「[i]直到我死的那天，我的最後一口氣，我會在沒有人在的時候繼續愛你。[/i]」不過當他看到是誰打過來時他覺得自己應該知道的；阿爾弗雷德。他應該接聽嗎；美,國不知道他不在家嗎？他只是打來看看他弟弟的病況嗎？或者他這刻只是悶了所以來八卦一些他新買的遊戲？或者他真的不知道事實上這是該死的[i]早上三時[/i]？！

「[i]來和我一起飛翔吧寶貝，耶我就是那位，有個S在我胸前—[/i]」耶，那開始變得煩擾了，他打開電話，深呼吸著希望對話不會花他多少時間。「喂，阿爾？」

「馬蒂，」他兄弟的聲音一般有兩種語調；過度活躍或者心情低落。這次是後者。

「怎麼了？」

「我悶了！英吉將我踢出屋子了，因為他說我將他的感冒變得更嚴重了。我只是想給他一點漢堡而已！我的麥當勞可以治癒一切！」

「不阿爾弗雷德…不它不能。」

「是它可以，」他將尾音拖長，好像他快死了或者一樣戲劇性的什麼。「還有加,拿大喜歡我的快餐，別否認。」

「它是簡單快截，它可能可以吃，但那不表示，在任何方式，形狀或者外形，你的食物對任何人都好。它不健康，而且明顯地不能治癒任何病。」

「你…你真狠心，」那美,國人抽泣著，然後在對面線開始假哭，非常可憐地，馬修註。

「所以你想怎樣了，阿爾？我現在有點忙。」

「你聽不到我在說啥嗎？」

「當然聽到，但你想要我幹啥？」

「亞瑟剛踢了我出來所以我沒事幹了，我試著玩點遊戲但托尼真的將它們藏起來了，我還未找到它們。我現在過來可以嗎？」

所以他完全不知道他的兄弟離開了；雖然對他來說不是太出奇，阿爾弗雷德怎會認為他在其他地方？「你不可以我不在！我…在商業回議。那會舉行一段時間。很忙，不能做其他事。」

他不懂得怎麼說謊。「我們什麼時候有會議了？我們被命令休息的，記得嗎？除此以外，你不是在病嗎？！」

噢，他現在記得了。「它沒事了。怎麼說也好，這工作不能等。」

「你真的是不知變通*1，兄弟。不用擔心，我會拯救你的，離開…你在做的一切沉悶的東西。我們可以玩擒拿或者其他的！」

[i]我的天（Mon Dieu），不！求求你，那個之外的任何東西也行！[/i]因為阿爾弗雷德，棒球大概是他最討厭的運動。如果他有機會發揮的話他大概會玩得不錯，但當投手是美,國，超常人的力量，終極的速度／曲線球，美,國…好吧，他結果比玩一場冰球傷得更重。[i]然後他們說棒球不是有身體接觸的運動…[/i]

「阿爾弗雷德，真的，這工作不能等。還有我在遙…遙遠的北方。」如果有什麼能讓他的兄弟遠離的話，北面的吧；美,國討厭他的北極氣候。

對面靜默了一陣，「多北？」

「埃爾斯米爾島*2，」他說出屬於加,拿大的最遠的界限。阿爾弗雷德的困惑就算隔了電話線也能感覺到；已經猜到美,國不知道那是他媽的哪兒。「北極啊阿爾弗雷德，」馬修吼；他很累，他想睡。在紐約現在可能是六或七時，但在這兒的確是早上三時。「我在北極的極點。沒穿好衣服的話三分鐘就能凍死你。」

「你他媽的怎麼會去那兒？！」

「因為那是我國家的一部份，」他明確地回答，如果誰想體現他所有的土地和人民，拜訪他每一吋地方越多越好是很重要的，不管那是怎麼遠。就算是像哥倫比亞角*3這種地方；他國境內最北的城，離北極約八百公里的地方也應該受到他的關注。不管那兒天氣怎麼動盪不安；不管那兒會多麼的冷或者那兒在冬天數個月保持黑暗夜晚這個事實，它還是他的一部份。美,國只是不像他那樣習慣那種氣溫。「不管怎樣，這是關於保護公園和有關的東西，我要走了，我會回來…」[i]噁，這對；我現在要在這兒停留一整個月。[/i]「很快，」他只能留下這樣一句。

「你噁心的環保學家，」他在電話對面竊笑著，然後馬修只能嘆息，這侮辱不是個新的。「好吧，好吧，我明白了，別呼顯你的大哥…讓他死於沉悶。」

[i]掛線啊阿爾弗雷德！[/i]「你不會死的，我確定。」他在他能插話前繼續說，「明天或者什麼時間我會打給你的，可以？我要走了。」

「掰，」他聽上去很垂到喪氣，但馬修被睡眠剝奪的腦袋說服他說他真的不在意。他掛總然後笨拙地站起，絆著腳地走到病倒了的男人的床邊去檢查。為了控制那俄,羅斯人的熱度，他洗了毛巾然後再次放到他的額前，就像是他第百萬次做這動作一樣。伊萬在斷斷續續地睡，不過他的燒開始慢慢地退下來了。馬修在讓那男人更舒服後打了呵欠，熊二郎，再一次偷了枕頭的一角睡覺。他在他朋友那兒拿走一個（他不會想它的，因為他還有其餘三個）然後帶回椅子。

在那兒睡了另外一些斷斷續續的休息，加,拿大累到他沒注意到紫色眼眸有床上小心翼翼地看著他。

 

###

 

小鳥在窗外吱吱叫的聲音是這次叫醒馬修的聲音，太陽高掛，雖然厚窗簾讓陽光暗了但還是用微妙的光線照亮了房間。他睏倦地伸展，鬆展了關節然後打了呵欠，揉著眼睛試著叫醒自己，雖然他的身體還是覺得很疲勞，不覺得這是他該起床的時間了。

他從椅子上站起，走到床邊的途中發現上面沒有一個病了的國家而停步了。被子被弄亂了拋開了，枕頭散落在巨大的床毯上。熊二郎看上去沒有被擾亂到，繼續在睡。

馬修在浴室聽不到男人的聲音所以他繼續走到客廳，最後在廚房找到了伊萬，手中拿著冒煙的咖啡倚著吧檯。他看上去不同了；他的頭髮，淺色得不能叫成金而是白，好像沒有梳過，末端在它們的位置支了起來。他的雙眼垂下，開始出現黑眼圈了。馬修知道他沒有好了多少。

他們每一下現身，移動，和對話對他們來說都是客套動作；所有的聲音對他們的頭來說都像錘，每一步都像有鍵球拖著，他們身體內的能量都不夠。沒有一位有多餘的能量去挑剔或者爭執，他們都陷在吧檯旁的椅子裡，小口喝著咖啡（全黑咖啡因為他們完全需要那些咖啡因）努力醒過來，讓自己感覺良好，然後想想之後是做什麼。

「你…還記得昨晚嗎？」馬修遲疑地開始對話。

「Da，」伊萬的聲音乾澀，他咳嗽，喝了一口飲料，更加倚到檯面，嘆息。「你可以忘記我所說的話，我腦子不清醒。」

「好吧…但我說的都是我真的想說的。」俄,羅斯沒有回答，他抿唇，主要原因不是因為生氣而更多是因為…不情願地接受了加,拿大那煩人的性格，現在他好像已經預見了那答案。「我會留下。」

「如果我不想你留下呢？」

「那麼你就不會這樣說了。」

「我那時神志不清了；你打算用病人的話語來和他對著幹嗎？」

「好吧…是的。」

他們都喝了一口咖啡，為那溫暖、那他們開始振興的感覺而嘆息。「我最不需要的就是你的憐憫。別再試著幫我了。」

「我希望你別再這樣說，所有人有時都會需要幫助的，自己將一切攬上身是沒可能的。而且這一點也不是在可憐你…我除了看到你康復以外真的就沒有其他動機了。」

俄,羅斯盯著他，遏著他那不太健康的外表，在對方看來更讓人覺得可怕。「你想當英雄的性格使我覺得不舒服，別對我這樣好和，」他頓一頓想想那字詞。「雍容大度。我不需要，還有如果我需要的話，也不是你給我。」

伊萬遲鈍地站起，走回咖啡機添飲。馬修深呼吸，望進自己快要空掉的杯。那男人是正確的；他不可以再每次都對人那麼好了，這只會讓麻煩跟著他；這只會讓人可以控制他。「好…好吧，」他嘆息。「不管你同不同意，我也會幫助你的。所以你需要處理它。如果我需要一個別有用心的動機的話我…」他喝掉杯中之物，發現這比他想像中更困難。[i]像阿爾弗雷德那樣想吧！他永遠也能說出自己的心意！[/i]「好吧，我贏得一個盟友，一個朋友。而如果我需要幫助，我可以…直接告訴你或者類似然後你要回應我…或者什麼。」

加,拿大堅決地緊盯著咖啡杯不抬頭，而在他的視角他可以見到伊萬沒有移動；紫色眼睛在他的身上掃視。他看不到男人的表情，但他大概被生氣，更甚是疼痛支撐著。

「就是這樣？」伊萬問。而他的聲音不像馬修預期般帶威脅；緩緩地，他將視線向上去望俄,羅斯的臉。這算上面無表情但他挑了眉，馬修讀不出這表情。「這就是你要求時的語氣？」

[i]他在嘲笑我…[/i]馬修不知道他應該要皺眉還是成功被嚇退，那些話語真刺痛；他知道他不擅於對抗。加,拿大是害羞，安靜，和在不關他事的事情中中立的國家（不像他的兄弟那樣，總是在發表他的意見）。他是個堅定的和平愛好者；他的語調近乎低語，天生是去安慰和給予，而不是索求或威脅地說服任何人。他從不威脅別人—當然，除非在危急關頭，比方說戰爭之類是當然的，但在那種時候除非有軍備在手他的言詞是毫無意義的。

現在不是危急關頭；他手中沒有武器，除了在他行李中的槍（在樓上），而他的威脅別人的能力超級弱。不只他的身材對國家來說比較細小（和他實際國土面積比較），他也沒有什麼肌肉；他只有高速度、靈活性和智慧。但這些對俄,羅斯來說什麼都不是，而且這些技能對於迫人去幹活也不有效。

他是個打算反抗的刻板書呆子，而對方該死地是在戰場中全無道義的心理變態。馬修剛發現自己完全是個死蠢。

他將自己的頭撞回桌面。「我…我很對不起。」

「你在你國家中怎樣幹活的呢？」

「我做…做得不錯，人們都在聽我…我，」[i]有時。其他時間他們就會嘲笑。或者直接無視我，如平常一樣。[/i]

「不是太有說服力，」伊萬正直地說著向後靠向吧檯，喝了一口咖啡。馬修保持靜默；他不想再談這個了。「首先，你說話要說大聲一點。我只能僅僅聽到你的話。你不能口吃，那真的很愚蠢，而你在威脅別人之後並不需要道歉。」

「我說我和他們相處得很…很好。」

「你還是沒有說服我。這真的很弱。」

「請…請別說了；我不想再談論這…這個了。」

「令我不說吧你這弱小的小男孩，」馬修閉上眼，感到眼角帶淚。他緊閉著嘴，知道自己不能那樣做。「你太容易就被控制了；我還是很好奇怎麼還沒有人去接管你和你那可憐的國家。」

「求…求求你俄,羅斯—」

「所以你是倚靠你兄弟去保護你嗎？Da，那一定就是，沒有理由如你這樣子的國家能幹什麼有用的。」

「那不是事實，我…我有在窩窩二。我有打過仗。」

「你有嗎？因為我不記得你，你一定是不夠重要去被認定為同盟國了。」

不論他的眼睛閉得多緊馬修的淚水開始掉落。這不是事實，他在戰爭中幹了很多；他的國家在大蕭條後變得很窮困，他的身體還是很虛弱。不過他有1939決定用他微小的軍備加入戰爭，手下沒有現代武器也沒有訓練。而他要在經驗和人命間學會戰爭的方法。他在德,國勢力中為英,國防守，當時正時侵略得最大的時間；為了保護他的父親他不斷工作去讓法,國在路德維希的統治之下解放。為他的人民送來食物，用品，人力，飛機，和車輛；所有他可以給的的東西都給了英,國。

加,拿大打過意,大利；在1943年的西,西里島的入侵*4是他首場大戰，同時他成功了並能高呼勝利。而對比起來說，和意,大利兄弟打仗是容易的（至少當時）結果，菲利西亞諾在戰爭中被轉移到英,國到法,國到美,國很多次；但加,拿大是第一個。沒人記得這個嗎？

而到D日*5，在諾曼第登陸同時，他將他的人民和美,國和英,國一同扔到沙灘上，而其實他，[i]馬修[/i]，是比起其他同盟國成員中在法,國突破得最遠的國家。

他解放了荷,蘭，將他們從德,國的魔掌下解放出來。荷,蘭很感謝他，但那國家現在大概也不太記得他的名字了。他很容易就被忘掉。

他和他的兄弟一同攻打日,本；在日,本炸彈轟炸手中保護了香,港和阿,拉斯加。他失去了那麼多，犧牲了那麼多；然而，戰爭中他的出現才不過是一個標註。

這嚴重地激怒了他；他所面對的傷亡，所死了的人民—那些在戰爭中為了幫忙而付出的血，汗，與淚水—好像如無物一樣。像無足輕重的東西一樣被拋開，像是同盟國沒有了他的幫助也沒有問題。或者他們會…也許他不需要存在，他們也會得到勝利。

那又怎麼樣？他為此打拼過；他將他所有的一切都當成支援給了他所關心的人們，而沒有人能夠質疑這點。「你不明白！我在窩窩二中做了很多，我幫忙了，而我贏了。然而加,拿大有沒有被正式被提及是同盟國一員一點兒也不重要。你沒有權力去扁低我的行動！全無權力！」

「真孩子氣啦，別像小娃娃般哭…」

「閉嘴！停止每一次都在侮…侮辱我然後看看你自己，你也不是怎麼優秀而已。至少我的行動都真的是在保護我在意的人；而你所做的一切只是破壞和操縱和…和[i]厭惡[/i]。」

「Da，你除了高尚之外就沒有什麼了，」他的語調帶有虐待狂的氣息而馬修嘲笑著急忙地從他椅子那兒站起。他用袖子抹面同時將咖啡杯放到洗滌槽，在杯底剩下的液體早已變冷，他用顫抖的雙手將之放到洗碗碟機。「你很具娛樂性。」

「我真興幸能夠他媽的娛樂到你，」馬修冷笑，是一個很少用的表情，在他的臉上感覺不對頭。

伊萬頓了一頓，「弄了很久你才生氣。你還是結結巴巴的，但你侮辱的話語變得更有效了。當我在侮辱你家人時你反而特別慌心。」他孩子氣地歪頭。「你應該更為自己出頭，da？不只是為了養大你的人。」

加,拿大皺眉，好奇現在究竟是怎麼一回事。伊萬只是在試著令他發瘋，看看他在暴怒前可以被推得多遠嗎？他應該將最後一句看作稱讚還是另一個侮辱吧？

俄,羅斯走走過來坐到他身邊，一同將他的杯子放到洗碗碟機。「我說謊了，」他稍稍微笑地說道，馬修感覺到自己被困於巨大的男人和他身後堅硬的櫃檯之間。紫藍色的眼眸還是望著地下，他的身軀還在因燃燒中的憤怒和身內恐懼被碰觸而微微震抖。

「你說…說了什麼謊？」

「別再開始喃喃低語了，我不喜歡，」馬修可以感覺到俄,羅斯的視線，在那局促不安的目光之下，可以說感到非常不舒服。「我說你在戰爭中很弱那個是謊話；你在東亞比其他任何一個同盟國更活躍。美,國當然熱烈地攻打日,本；但你幫耀和我更多。你還贏得是位偉大的狙擊手的聲譽，對不？」

「對。」

「最遠射殺人的世界紀錄現在還在你的手中，da？」

「是，」他重覆。「至少有二點五公里。」

「那很好。」他站近，而馬修退後了一步，將自己盡量壓到背後的櫃檯。粗壯的手臂，上面的二頭肌馬修都無法用單手環住，支在了他身體兩側。加,拿大不能呼吸。「現在，你打算怎樣幫助我了？」

眨著眼，紫紅色的寶珠緩緩地升起望著俄,羅斯的臉，有點困惑但又奇怪於話題的轉變。「你打算讓我嗎？」

「Da。」

「但我以為你不…」

「我不能向我姊妹要求這個，原因很明顯。你太靜，太弱；但你沒有我以前以為的那麼弱小。此外，你很友善地提供了一整個月留在這兒陪著我，一個我怎樣也會迫你去做的事。我感到不舒服；你的清潔和煮食很能幫得到我。而這兒除了工作之外就沒什麼可以做；這至少會被證明是具娛樂性的。」

「噢—噢…」他應該對那種話說點什麼呢？他們之間的距離使他因恐懼而窒息，伊萬的表情混合著可疑的喜悅和惡意的期待。

「現在，你打算怎樣幫助我呢？」伊萬再次問道。「然後不要說謊或者對我友善。」

馬修試著深呼吸一下，想出一些他們可以開始幹的東西。「嗯，你…你要和你的文化保持聯繫。」伊萬想他誠實…「你總是留在這屋子內，你總是在工作，你被過去抓太緊了，」他吞口水。「出去，和人民談話，去認識他們—別嚇…嚇著他們。」俄,羅斯的表情沒有變。

「那麼我們應該做的第一件事是什麼呢？」

馬修望向一旁，「由簡單的東西開始吧，我想。看電影，去公園，俱樂部，享受美食，參加任何類形的節日，或者運動。」他溫順地聳聳肩，還是被不舒服地壓扁在櫃檯上。「這是關於你尋找自我。離開過去，繼續活著去成為一個更好的人…人。這是你的文化，你作你想做的。我只是陪著你，嗯？還…還有烏,克蘭會一同來的，她會吧？」

終於，[i]終於[/i]伊萬站直，掛上若有所思的表情移離加,拿大。「Da，我會給你看看俄,羅斯。而我的姊姊是絕對歡迎加入的；不過，我不想她知道我們的意圖。」

暗色的瞪視投向馬修而他潛意識地倚回洗滌槽。「當然，我不會說一句話。」

「很好，你最好記著這誓言，因為如果你對她說關於這個的一句我就會傷害你。而這次，就不會只是一些瘀傷而已了。」馬修猛力點頭。俄,羅斯穿過廚房到櫃檯的盡頭，那兒有台電話；在它旁邊有紙筆。「你說了音樂和節日。斯帕斯基塔*6在這事是完美；每年我們都會舉辦一次最英勇軍隊樂團之間的比賽。我通常都不出席，不過這會於下周在紅場舉行。」

「完美。我們可以去。」

「Da，如果你想旅遊，我們可以去意米諾斯基市場*7或者一些大教堂…我不信北美會有這種東西。」

「可以了，」他的姿態在對話途中開始放鬆。伊萬在寫下他們的意見，他的眼睛不再投到加,拿大人身上，使他的意識更容易回復到正常。遲疑地，馬修走過去看著男人書寫，不過還是有保持距離。「嗯，那麼我們去遠足或者露營嗎？也要有一些親近大自然的。」

伊萬瞥了他一眼，挑起眉毛，「你對土地也有興趣嗎？」

「當然，你不只由人民所做成—[i]你[/i]。所以你最高的山是什麼？」

「厄爾布魯士峰*8。」

「那麼設定行程吧；第一週，」馬修伸出一隻手指。「我們去現代市場；這個…意米—」

「意米諾斯基。」

馬修重覆了名字，那字不能正確地滾出舌頭。「我們去那兒，或者再去一個大教堂。他們聽上去很有趣，還有你正確了，我兄弟和我也沒有那種東西。」馬修在意,大利，英,國，和法,國也看過大教堂，他好奇它們長得像不像。「第二週可以去這個我不能發音的慶典，它看上去很有趣。我們可以開派對或者類似的。」

伊萬點了點頭，寫下列表。「第三週：自然。去厄爾布魯士峰登高，參觀公園，如果你想的話我們可以去打獵，」加,拿大繼續。「而最後的一周可以將放鬆了的心拉緊；博物管和歷史書。」

「為什麼？那些有什麼用？」俄,羅斯問。

馬修嘆息著遙望。「那是你會說你的歷史事實的地方和說你這樣掛心於它們的理由。」

輕輕皺眉，伊萬看上去有點疑惑和有點愉悅，「你好像是一個心理醫生般對我，而我好像一個有悲哀童年的孩子。」

「好吧，」加,拿大乾笑著道，「這不正是這樣嗎？只…只不過你不是一個孩子，而是一個國家，而我絕對不是一個合格的心理醫生…這正是我們在做的事。」

俄,羅斯被娛樂到的感覺隨著他的同意而擴大。「da，」他沉思。「所以我要很情緒化然後在你問我那個[i]使我覺得怎麼樣[/i]時我要哭著說我悲劇的過去嗎？」

「當然，就是這樣，」馬修控制不住自己去對那幽默感微笑。伊萬張嗎想說點什麼，但突然被門鈴聲給打斷。「那想必是烏,克蘭了！」

再個國家同時走出廚房去迎接那女士，俄,羅斯大大微笑著打開門，「姊姊（Сестра），我希望你旅途愉快。」

「伊萬是的我…」她停頓，張大雙眼，下巴稍稍掉了下來。「你…你們倆發生了什麼事了？！」

馬修和伊萬一起露出差不多的困惑表情，同時他們研究自己身上有什麼讓烏,克蘭那麼擔心。然後他們發現自己和他們起床的情況一樣；他們昨天穿著睡覺的衣服皺巴巴的，頭髮亂糟糟的看上去沒有洗過，有黑眼圈。因厭惡感而畏縮的馬修想起他們在冰球比賽後也忘了洗澡，因為伊萬突然發燒了。

「我的天（Mon Dieu），」他羞澀地喊道。他跨過他同伴的國家然後用無與倫比的速度衝上樓上，向他後方大聲道歉。伊萬只能請他的姊姊進來，請她原諒自己離去然後他走回自己的房間清潔。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註解  
> *1  
> 原文a stick in the mud（在泥中的棒子），我意譯算了（文筆不好）
> 
> *2  
> 埃爾斯米爾島（Ellesmere Island），加,拿大北極群島中最北島嶼，世界第十大島，面積196,235平方公里，南為巴芬島，與東邊的格,陵蘭島僅隔一條狹窄的內爾斯海峽。目前屬加,拿大努那福特地區管轄。  
> 因紐特人最早來到該島捕獵，維金人後也曾到達此島，雙方一度展開過貿易，後由於氣候變冷，人類逐漸撤離該島。2001年全島人口僅168人。  
> 1616年，威廉·巴芬發現該島，1656年，該島以埃爾斯米爾子爵而得名。  
> 以上來自維基。
> 
> *3  
> 哥倫比亞角（Cape Columbia）是加,拿大最北方的那點，在努納武特基吉柯塔魯克地區的埃爾斯米爾島。它是北冰洋中的林肯海最西面的海岸。它是世界上除了格,陵蘭島外最北的地方，離北極769 km (478 mi)。  
> 以上翻譯自英文維基。
> 
> *4  
> 盟軍入侵西西里開始於1943年7月9日晚上，而以盟軍獲勝於8月17日。入侵西,西里島之行動代號為哈士奇及被視為入侵意,大利的行動之一。它是第二次世界大戰中最大規模登陸行動之一。從軍事策略上，進攻西,西里之行動達到盟軍策劃者之目的，從島上消滅軸心國的空中及海上力量，控制地中海及令意,大利首相貝尼托·墨索里尼下台。此行動為後來入侵意,大利揭開敘幕。  
> 以上來自維基。
> 
> *5  
> D-Day，想了很久是不是直接翻成D日…我不想這樣翻啊因為真的很醜…但發現這是正寫我…（掩面  
> D日（D-Day）在軍事術語中經常作為表示一次作戰或行動發起的那天。迄今為止，最著名的D日是1944年6月6日－諾曼第戰役打響之日 - 即同盟國反攻在第,二,次,世,界,大,戰中被納,粹,德,國佔領的歐,洲大陸的開始。  
> 而諾曼第什麼的，各位知道的了吧？  
> 諾曼第戰役發生在1944年，是第二次世界大戰中盟軍在歐,洲西線戰場發起的一場大規模攻勢。大君主作戰（Operation Overlord）為這次作戰行動的代號。這場戰役盟軍計劃在1944年6月6日展開，8月25日解放巴,黎後結束。雖然這場戰役離現在六十多年，但諾曼第戰役仍然是目前為止世界上最大的一次海上登陸作戰，牽涉接近三百萬士兵渡過英,吉利海峽前往諾曼第。  
> 在諾曼第戰役中作戰的盟軍主要由加,拿大、英,國及美,國組成，但在搶灘完成後，基本上自由法,軍及波,蘭軍也有參與這場戰役，而當中的士兵也有來自比,利時、捷,克斯,洛伐克、希,臘、荷,蘭和挪,威。  
> 入侵諾曼第在登陸的前一天晚上展開，空降兵乘滑翔機降落、進行大規模的空中轟炸、海軍軍艦砲擊，而兩棲登陸戰則在6月6日早上開始。在登陸前，「D-Day」的軍隊主要部署在英,格蘭南部沿海地區，尤其在樸茨茅斯。諾曼第戰役持續了超過2個月，最終，盟軍成功建立灘頭堡，並在8月25日解放巴黎，宣告結束諾曼第戰役。  
> 以上又是來自維基。
> 
> *6  
> Spasskaya Bashnya=Спасская башня，音譯是上頭那個，意譯就是救主塔，真名求助中  
> 露樣的紅埸的地標之一
> 
> *7  
> Izmailovsky Market=Измайловский рынок，我聽出來是意米諾斯基市場，真名再次求助中  
> http://www.moscow-taxi.com/images/sightseeing/izmailovsky-souvenir-market3.jpg  
> 你看它多萌啊哈啊哈（不對
> 
> *8  
> Mount Elbrus=厄爾布魯士峰  
> 厄爾布魯士峰位於俄,羅斯西南部（大高加索山脈），屬於高加索山系的大高加索山脈的博科沃伊支脈，是睡火山，海拔5642米，離格,魯吉亞近。亦是歐,洲第一高峰。厄爾布魯士山北偏東65公里處為俄羅斯的Kislovodsk城,南面20公里處為格魯吉亞的Caucasus地區。厄爾布魯士山的雪線，北坡在海拔3200米,南坡則在3500米。周圍有77大小條冰川，總面積140平方千米。冰川溶水，使周圍形成了眾多的河流。冬季結束後，雪線以上的積雪深度通常在30～60厘米，有時達到3米。厄爾布魯士山附近有Baksan山谷、Donguzorun山谷、Yusengi山谷、Adylsu山谷、Irik山谷、Adyrsu山谷、Kyrtyk山谷、SyItransu山谷等。  
> 以上再次來自維基。
> 
> 下回預告！  
> 露：Matvey，你好像只會在爆粗時才會用法文呢？（笑）


	7. 07*Ami: Friend: 友

「這樣真令人興奮！你對我們的文化有興趣我真的很高興，Matvey，」烏,克蘭和善地微笑著道。他們坐在客廳，馬修和伊萬剛洗了和穿好了衣服；現在他們清潔了醒了，看上去比之前好了很多。

伊萬甚至看上去不病弱了，接著馬修再一次發現那男人很成功地隱藏了他的病狀。他開始用別的不大明顯的細節來判段那國家的狀況；俄,羅斯在對話中有多專注，他差不多是紅色的眼睛的明晰度，還有他的伏特加使用量。

「是的，我一直都想去看看那些著名景點如紅場和聖巴索大教堂，但我總是沒有時間，」確實，馬修對世界各國展示許多不同的古蹟很感興趣；他在英,國有看過大笨鐘，在法,國有欣賞過艾菲爾鐵塔，在美,國有被大峽谷驚奇過。

以外交大使的身分去周遊列國有其好處；真的，這是國擬人唯一被信任的東西；和其他國家的關係。他對於有些朋友的土地他還沒看過而感到傷心；他只熟悉西歐。他發現自己沒去過他一個非常好的朋友烏,克蘭的家時感到有點內疚。

「這是最好的機會，弟弟（брат）對吧？我對於你能邀請他參觀你的土地感到驚奇；你倆似乎關係非常好呢。」

馬修緊緊閉上嘴。伊萬孩子氣地笑著。

「而且我太感謝你和你的總理給了那麼多的支援，」她續道，給馬修一個感激的微笑。

伊萬從他在腿間那瓶伏特加中抬頭，驚奇地眨著眼，「姊（сестра），你知道那個？」

卡秋莎點頭，「梅姐夫昨天演講了，你沒有聽到嗎？」

「沒（Нет），我沒有在工作，」他回答，小小皺眉地低下了頭，明顯地不喜歡使他脫離正常生活模式的病症；如果高熱沒有控制了他的身體（相應地，某位煩人的加,拿大人沒有擋著他），他現在大概會在工作，閱覽著文件、帳單、計劃。他會知道他的上司的演講，大概會在現場，作為一個不起眼的旁觀者看程序。

現在他反而坐在很少用到的客廳的椅子上，那椅子他大概有一個年代沒坐過了，只因要考慮加,拿大所謂的「假期」。他那瓶伏特加貌似是唯一一個對他友好的，而他甚至不是他一般在買的牌子。至少他知道他不能再讓小馬修買他珍貴的液體；當然，這質量不是太差還是什麼，只是加,拿大明顯地真的不認識他的酒。

這種伏特加混了一些胡椒一樣的東西，俄,羅斯不喜歡它滑下喉嚨、比平時還要灼熱的感覺。伏特加應該是平滑的，他為自己用市面上最高級的酒感到驕傲。[i]誠實地說，那男孩幹什麼也不對[/i]，他性情乖戾地想。看他不能閱讀或者講說俄語，他不能真的責怪那幼小的國家買錯了牌子，而且就算他可以，加,拿大他不知道他應該要找哪種伏特加…伊萬無論如何都是責備他的了。

那小狗般活躍的金髮君如果直接閉上嘴並幫伊萬煮所有種類的俄,羅斯美食會更加有用。他總是有點被馬修在廚房中的技巧驚奇到。不論他點了哪種食物，就算他要跟著食譜來弄，那男孩也能以超乎水準地煮出來。

「俄,羅斯？」

紫色眼睛向上盯，看到馬修小小擔心地望著他。他是不是走神了？對，而現在加,拿大軟化了，因為他病得太重了他不能控制面前所發生的任何事。「什麼，」他問，字詞被吼出來。

「你感覺還好嗎？」

那混醬的手伸過來要檢查他的體溫，伊萬現在最想就是將它砍了下來，使那男孩再不能碰他。不過他們達到某種形式的協議（雖然，如果那金髮的大大激怒了他的話，他會毫不猶疑地停止他）而他的姊姊還在房間內。卡秋莎好像不知為啥在她小小的腦袋內認為伊萬和馬修享受他們在一起的時光。

說真的，他愛他的姊姊（雖然他從沒說出口），而他會為了保護她去做任何事；他們就像收養在一起的姐弟，雖然他的年齡比她少，但他總是覺得他比較大。所是真的，他很關心她，比其他人多出很多…但有時她只是太天真太容易相信別人。那麼的開心和樂觀—這有時會使他覺得煩擾，雖然他沒有表示出來。

而現在那煩擾到他。她只是坐在那兒，使自己舒舒服服的在沙發上，就如她住在這兒時做過很多次的一樣，在加,拿大和他之間用怪異的暈眩表情張望。在她眼中他們關係真的那麼好嗎？那加,拿大人坐在細小的三人沙發上離他最遠最遠的位置，他躲避俄,羅斯的視線，不嘗試強迫他加入任何交談，而且當伊萬長時間望著他時他會不舒服地移動。

俄,羅斯自己對那金髮的如以前一樣保持殘酷和無情；還是瞪望著、還是侮辱著、還是暗暗威脅著。她真的有注意那些嗎？

可是當加,拿大的手臂為了摸他額頭檢查他的體溫，越過兩人間那小心地控制著的距離時，烏,克蘭的眼神變亮同時笑容增大，好像他們在互相証明一個與對方建立了永恆的友誼。伊萬的眼神變尖，他比有需要的更惡的態度對著馬修咆哮，「你這豬，別碰我。（Не трогай меня, свинья.）」

他的手抬高去甩走快碰到他的臉的那隻手，如他以前做過很多次的那樣搶過伸出了的手指然後扭曲它們，當他聽到拉斷聲時滿足了。馬修因疼痛而叫喊了，在他的手得了自由後立即快速抽離。

在男孩眼眸中看到的痛使他感到高興，而那輕柔的嗚咽傳達到他全身；他已經很久沒聽到那種聲音，看到那種表情，嗅到那種恐懼。在某種意義上來說，最後讓別人痛苦的這種行動能安慰他。這是一種解放；如果從技術上來說，這是一個解決問題的機制。

感覺如很久沒吸食毒品般湧過他的身體。很容易得到的是破壞一些東西而得到的即時滿足，歡樂伴隨著他人對他的懼怕而來；因為他[i]喜歡[/i]別人當他是一個計時炸彈。他希望別人承認他真的很強，他希望他們醒覺和他作對絕對沒什麼好下場，除非那人是極端抖M。

但那以後，有趣的是，真的…他在事後環顧四周，並對自己那麼容易被治癒到覺得有點不好意思。

他手中拿著半空的伏特加瓶子站起，他暫時搖到右邊但一下子就站直了。他短促地看了一眼他姊；她不再微笑而是望著馬修，瘋狂地對他說話，就好像那男孩被射殺而他正噬下最後一口氣。

加,拿大控制場面的能力不錯，伊萬有被驚奇著，在那一瞬間的疼痛和驚訝過了之後，那男孩開始讓人放心地笑著，說「這不是什麼」和「這個不痛，只是讓他措手不及」。他在說謊，俄,羅斯能看出來，因為他將傷了的手放近在身旁，找藉口使烏,克蘭不用看到伊萬沒有怎麼想就弄斷了的手指們。

卡秋莎甚至開始哭了，她在同情加,拿大時淚光聚到她的眼角，然後她轉身喊著一些要去拿急救箱什麼的奔離房間。俄,羅斯承認他對這行動會出現這種破壞的反應感到有點後悔；他只是想向烏,克蘭表達出就算他許可帶馬修遊歷他的土地，他們倆並不親近。他從來不想她哭，雖然，以她的好心地，他應該預期到。

現在他覺得很糟糕，一些他不喜歡的；他的情感在他胸前如一些疾病，那慢慢開始腐爛。他知道那金髮的國家只是想要幫忙，而真的，那男孩應該醒覺在俄,羅斯旁只會帶來痛楚。就算馬修照著他的話去做，伊萬也會找一些方法去傷害他，因為俄,羅斯完全承認自己抖S人格，並且沒有用任何行動來制止它。

他更擔心他姊。她現在在傷心是因為伊萬的錯，而他不喜歡想像那些淚水流過她美麗的臉，毀掉她高興的表情，只是因為他不能控制住自己不傷害那堅持著要插手別人的事的可憐國家。

「為…為什麼你要這樣做？」加,拿大在她離去時立即問道。他的聲音如耳語而他明顯地在顫抖。那三隻手指，由中指到尾指，他的右手有些激烈的顫動；為了看它們他將手拉離身體的安全範圍。它們不自然地歪到右邊，他可以確定它們開始腫了。「我因為什麼而被這樣對待？」

俄,羅斯站在那兒，他的立場在每一秒過去變得更尷尬，「別做到我們好像是非常親密的朋友。」

那不是事實，他們都知道，然後馬修困惑地盯著他，「我哪時給你那種感覺？我可能是贏了比賽然後賺到一個同盟和朋友，但我沒有做任何事去表示我們很親密。」

「但我的姊姊是這樣想。」

「所以你弄斷我的手指去讓她別這樣想？」明顯地…但馬修的語氣使伊萬更同意了；這是一整個很糟糕的決定。不過，別說到他不曾在那種立場，俄,羅斯總是那種「先虐待後想影響」的人，而馬修痛了對他來說只是很小的影響。這只是數隻斷了的手指；對人類來說問題不大，而對國家來說顯然是沒有問題。「你的邏輯已扭曲，」他定義，好像那是他新觀察得來的。「修好它們。」

紫色眼睛望著表情空白的男人。「修好你的手指？」

「對，我不能放好自己的斷骨。負責任去修好它們。」

罕有地顯示出焦躁，伊萬翻上白眼然後放好他那瓶伏特加在沙發前的咖啡桌上。他坐在沙發上，將那扭曲了的手粗魯地猛拉近了他，無視掉加,拿大「別弄破別的東西」的抗議。

俄,羅斯沒有特別小心或同情，但他快手工作去表示歉意。他分開地拿著每隻手指，由尾指開始，將痙攣的斷骨搖到他們的位置。這是試驗性的行動，不像他去造就痛苦那麼習慣，但他知道他自己在做什麼。馬修對每一個行動都在退縮和喘氣；在他手中骨頭的聲音使他感到不適，他朦朧的眼神中眼角帶淚。

「你是不是要哭了，嬰兒（малыш）？」

咬緊牙，馬修在伊萬處理第二隻手指時努力遏制他嗚咽與掙扎，「你…你在叫我什…什麼？」

「一個小孩，」伊萬被娛樂到地道。他在處理男孩的無名指時甚至沒望著那手，反而望著那金髮的的臉。這種傷並不算什麼，但這個男孩卻已開始哭了，這讓他覺得好笑。他從未被虐待，伊萬發現，而他不太驚訝，因為那國家還是很幼小，但最終某時間，馬修會被毀壞。就如在新大陸被發現之前的數個世紀的那些古老國家，那些幼小的北,美,國家們總有一天會擺脫他們的天真。

「你…你，」馬修掙扎著想要反擊。另一聲裂開聲流過空間，馬修因疼痛而彎腰；將骨頭弄好比弄斷還痛！「婊子養的（Fils de salop）*1！」

伊萬好奇地歪頭，「那個怎麼解？」

「沒事，」馬修說謊，氣喘著飄離。還有一隻而已，他告訴自己，希望這很快就會完結。

「Matvey，我發現你一些有趣的事，」伊萬休閒地說，和他正在對馬修的中指所做的全不在意。在皮膚下碎骨磨在一起，加,拿大因尖痛而喘著氣，堅決地不讓自己掉淚；知道如果他成功了就會贏出伊萬選擇玩的遊戲。

那俄,羅斯人開始用壓力逼得他筋疲力盡；苛刻要求，侮辱，黑色氣牆，還有物理上的痛楚，這一切似乎有某種目標。俄,羅斯一邊想他生氣對他大吼，或者具娛樂性地斷絃哭泣。他不斷地像控制傀儡般推拉著他的情緒，收緊著繩子看馬修哪時不機智地暴怒起來。而目前為止，那俄,羅斯人也為此做了很多；在廚房中的對話是這個殘酷的比賽中加,拿大唯一輸了的一場。他不想再輸一次；不管是什麼比賽，只要加,拿大專注，他志在必得。「那是什麼？」

「當你說法語時你只會在爆粗。」

「我想這是習—*2」[i]咔噠。[/i]「雜種（Bâtard）！」

「看，」伊萬的笑容增大，好像他向什麼人証明了一些偉大的理論是正確的而以後其他人也不可以說他錯。或者其他。

而馬修沒有留下淚水，雖然他眼睛刺痛著要淚水流下臉頰，因為他全身都感覺到每一下心跳和每一個動作都讓他想痛苦尖叫。「我此刻…非常的討厭你。」

如果要說，伊萬渣笑變亮了。馬修覺得自己沒有贏了任何東西。

「這兒，Matvey，」烏,克蘭的聲音打擾了他們，而她在他們之間放下急救箱時看上去還是瘋狂的。

「謝謝姊姊（сестра），」伊萬說。「我會照顧這個的了。」

卡秋莎坐在咖啡桌的另一邊的雙坐位沙發時看上去還是很擔心，用敏銳和恐懼的目光看著一切。加,拿大再一次叫她放心，說「一切很好」和「這只是一個‘意外’」。

伊萬高興地同意了然後讓一切過去，感謝馬修同時肯這樣做。眾人盯著伊萬的工作期間很少有對話；幾支塑膠夾板被用作分隔，而清潔的白色高斯被紮在各隻手指去使他們不能動。當完成時，俄,羅斯離開了房間一陣子，帶著冰塊回來命令馬修要將之放到手上一段時間。

「好了，」加,拿大決定打破寂靜。「現在這已結束，你午餐想吃些什麼？」

「紅菜湯（Botvinia）*3，」伊萬立即道，好像之前的要求一般是一個艱難的食譜，馬修要窩在爐子旁如奴隸般工作。

那加,拿大人翻著白眼，但不覺得很煩躁；他是那種享受學習新食譜和品嘗新菜式的人。「我會去研究一下那是啥。」

烏,克蘭急忙地在她的位置中站起，一個不明確的笑容回到她臉上，「Matvey我來幫手！」

 

###

 

這日的遲些時間沒什麼特別的事情發生；馬修和伊萬默默決定從現在開始不管之前的事並試圖好好相處。卡秋莎在廚房幫手時心情變回愉快。她的快樂氣泡在四周飄動，而在他手上發生的事快被她忘記了，特別在疼痛消失和談話題目提出了之後。

他有點出奇地發現卡秋莎很…好家。她列舉了一些她親人的故事；俄,羅斯（伊萬很厭惡這樣，雖然他什麼也沒說），白,俄,羅斯（伊萬每次聽到那名字時都會退縮，雖然很怪，但馬修不給于評論，認為這是家庭問題而完全不關他的事），還有她自己。

那是一些他們還小的故事，在蘇,聯成立之前，在革命發生之前，在加,拿大還未被發現的時間。烏,克蘭告訴他一些和羅馬爺爺與日耳曼爺爺見面，一些被歷史遺忘的勇敢的戰士與偉大的戰鬥的故事，但不是國家；不同於他們代表的人類，他們這種人會記得他們所經歷過的每一刻。

而馬修全神灌注地聽著；就如小孩被訴說睡前故事一樣。他對一切都著迷了，而對比於自己所有的有點點傷心；加,拿大的歷史非常短，而由於他總是中立而沒什麼大事。他發現自己多麼的幼小，可以說是近年來最年輕的國家之一。

就算「俄,羅斯」這個名字出現了也不是很久而且也變了數次，但國家本身存在時間是長很多很多。而這些世紀以來所有的戰爭、貢獻、活動、領導…歷史每一秒間都在建立。

加,拿大覺得自己有點被淹沒。[i]存在了那麼長的時間，和中,國與韓,國作為你的鄰居去長大，還有處理一個史前的奴隸王國…不用問也知道為啥那傢伙會變得那麼糟糕。[/i]俄,羅斯以前很腐敗，而那不是歧視。馬,修對於承認自己以前和阿爾弗雷德一樣憎恨共,產感到羞愧，雖然他沒有必要地去表達那些情感。不過那已經過去了結束了；加,拿大發現資,本主義不是唯一可以成功的系統已經有一段很長的時間了，而不像他的兄弟，馬修開始為自己的錯誤而改過。特意地和古,巴—一個慢慢地變得親近的國家—結交，雖然他們的關係不能叫做友情…每次會議後他還是會出現瘀傷。

所以不，當他說俄,羅斯的過去是…殘忍和腐敗，他是根據事實而言。買一本歷史書然後閱讀，為了了解每一細節有人得連看一個月，結果都是會全然一樣。有這樣的過去總會變成這樣的結果，馬修也知道怎樣幫助也[i]修補[/i]不了伊萬；他嘗試的話就更愚蠢了。不過那男人求助了，加,拿大不能無視他。就算那俄,羅斯人是那麼難去對負，而他也沒可能是一個合格的心理醫生（不過哪種心理醫生會合格去醫[i]這種[/i]？），金髮的不能放棄。

他聽卡秋莎所說的，在這和那問問題，記著是一些不重要的事（或者一些小事情）：俄,羅斯一些偉大的成就與發明、文化相同之處、傳統。他用他一切去學，因為他知道伊萬永不會相信這樣的他，就算他們真的[i]很[/i]親密。

烏,克蘭比她看上去和所表現的更精明，因為他們在煮飯的一些時候她會倚近，用認真的語調對他耳語時碰他的肩膀，全是說藉口的前戲。「Matvey，不管你在做什麼，我希望可行。別讓我弟弟失望。」

一隻手以安撫的姿態圍在他的左邊手腕，馬修望下，好好地隱藏著他的驚訝。卡秋莎的手並不柔軟，雖然它們看上去很滑和美麗；它們因在田裡工作而生有老繭，她細長的手指藏有一些在外頭看不出來的力量。

那隻手如它來的時候一樣快速地溜走，烏,克蘭手中拿著一罐辣醬滑步走回另一個檯頭，哼著調子。加,拿大偷偷望了她離開的道路一眼，然後溫順地越過吧桌看著還坐在客廳看新聞的俄,羅斯。見到那巨大的男人懶懶地坐在沙發上是一件很奇怪的事，馬修對伊萬的印象是一個滿活潑的人。所以是身體病症或者是在他身體內的酒精使他坐在那兒。

加,拿大會猜是後者…

再一次專注於煮食時金髮的小小嘆一口氣，不希望其他人聽得到；他在腦海中默默決定了。如果他在這之後還能生還，他會承諾以後絕不會認為家庭安全是理所當然的了，他無論如何還是保持透明吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註解  
> *1  
> 里：‘混蛋’就好……这里只是个感叹，实际上是“婊子养的”的意思  
> 上謝里里
> 
> *2  
> 看著"Habit i su--"我呆了…  
> 里：原句应该是“Habit i suppose”所以是“我想这是习——”  
> 再謝里里
> 
> *3  
> Botvinia=Ботвиния=紅菜湯  
> 看解釋是green vegetable soup with fish（綠菜湯加魚）  
> 至於中文和英文的矛盾…我不管了！（…
> 
> *?  
> 這回開始（？）sadist和masochist開始翻成抖S和抖M  
> 這比虐待狂和被虐狂更好理解和好聽吧？吧？
> 
> 下回預告！  
> 加：你有時都唔係咁差既姐。  
> （因為原句是法語，現用粵語寫成）


	8. 08*Враг: Enemy: 敵

「你是個酒鬼。」

俄,羅斯眨眼，在他坐在沙發的位置四周張望，看到加,拿大和他的姊姊還在廚房，看似在親切地交談，並享受廚師的工作。附近貌似沒有人…他警惕地盯著在他大腿上的伏特加瓶一眼。可能小馬修放了點什麼在內？

「你也很無禮。」

跟著聲音來臨的方向，伊萬盯在左邊，視線中看到一隻白色的北極熊無辜地坐在沙發附近的地上，停頓了。「什麼？」俄,羅斯一臉空白地問。

「我不喜歡你。」

「我不在意。」

那熊歪頭道，「你傷了他。」

那動物究竟想怎樣？牠在說加,拿大嗎？「Da，他的行為很蠢。」

「你很蠢。」

「你這髒動物知道點什麼？」

「我知道你很蠢。」

俄,羅斯眯起眼睛…他輸了一場與熊打的言語戰爭。熊甚至不應該能說話，特別是不是用這種腔調對俄,羅斯說。「我會殺了你。你將成為一個新的毛皮地毯。現在快走。」

那毛茸茸的動物好像沒有聽見一樣，爬上沙發坐在俄,羅斯人身邊，「我餓了。」

「那麼去問你的主人要食物，不是我。」

就像伊萬前一刻做過的，那熊望後去看到在廚房的兩個國家，腦海內辯論著牠要不要那麼麻煩去起身行那麼一大段路去那兒…然後，他選擇好了，他打了呵欠然後津津有味地摔倒在座位上。俄,羅斯只是用混合了煩擾和有趣的感情望著牠。

「熊二郎，」烏,克蘭歡樂地叫著走到客廳，看到那白色北極熊一臉可愛地爬著。她將本來是給伊萬的那盤食物放到他前面的咖啡桌後跪有地毯上揉著那些粗皮毛。「你好嗎？」

「餓。」

卡秋莎將那動物擁在臂內時充滿憐愛地說，「那麼我們去拿點食物給你吧！」轉身走回廚房，熊二郎越過女人的肩膀望回俄,羅斯，將舌頭伸出形成一個滿人類的表情。

俄,羅斯決定他不喜歡熊二郎。

 

###

 

一聲大呵欠打擾了他的專注力，他倚後回公司椅時手機電腦在他的視線內朦糊了。伊萬已經離開了在客廳談話的兩個國家一段時間，決定在太遲之先去處理工作。可是，他的頭痛不肯離開他而馬修—可以詛咒他到地獄嗎—決定將他的伏特加藏起來，說一瓶明顯地足夠了。那擾人的小男孩有權在他的家將他和他的酒隔離嗎？

不用說，伊萬很有衝動去弄斷更多手指。可是他姊竟然同意了他！卡秋莎以前從沒反對他喝伏特加的，但那愚蠢的小加,拿大過來他她突然想反抗他？自從她在他那兒獨立以後她已經沒這樣做過了！

準確地，那一晚的記憶深深地打擊他。他的肩膀被無形的重量壓了下去。

[i]一個潔白的信封交了給他，烏,克蘭平時安寧的臉籠罩在爭鬥之下。俄,羅斯擔心地望著她，好奇總會給他無數個笑容的甜美的他姊身上發生了什麼問題。他困惑地接過那張紙。「這是什麼？」

「我獨立的希望，」她用更令人驚訝地平靜的聲音說道。然後俄,羅斯狠狠將目光投到她的臉上，在她的深藍色眼睛找尋著一絲玩笑的味道。那兒沒有任何戲弄的意思，而那在他手中無辜的信封突然燒著他的手指。他快速地將紙張放到桌上，就像它上面有病毒。「弟弟我愛你，」她續道，她的聲音很靜但她眼神堅定—噢天，她是認真的。「但我想當自己的國家。」

俄,羅斯吞下口水，他的眼神和烏,克蘭的鎖上了。他的喉嚨打結了，那使他不能說話，他的胸口被壓著，使他呼吸困難。他的波蘿的海三國逐漸地在十幾年時間內離開了他，而白,俄,羅斯突然想自己一人使他覺得驚訝，但這次…烏,克蘭永不應該離開他，她是唯一一個留下來的！「姊，你不能…」

「如果有必要的話我會戰鬥，」她的聲音在末段震顫了同時她的眼神軟下來，眼角聚著淚光。「請別迫我。」

顫抖著，雖然他已經盡力想去隱藏，俄,羅斯踏前。「你為什麼要離開我？我知道現在看上去很壞，但蘇,聯會回來而我會變得更強。我會變強而我會保護你—你在那兒會沒有保護的！」他要她看到…

「不。我一定要走…求求你。求求你別將事情變難。」她的聲音充滿感情但她沒有哭，向面前巨大的男人投下最後一眼，她轉身走到大門踏出書房然後走到屋子的大門。她的行李已經在門邊等著她，準備好離開了，然後她提起了它。

俄,羅斯浪費了數秒，盯著她剛才站著的地方在想哪兒錯了。烏,克蘭不能離開他，她在他心中十分珍貴，她自己一個的話會很脆弱，她的國家很窮，她的政府永不能成功—他會再一次獨自一人！

「姊！慢著，」他跳起來，立即衝出圖書館然後打開大門。外頭有大風雪；他跑出大門時冬將軍的苛刻沒有使他停下。烏,克蘭將行李放到已經開始發動的小吉普車的後備箱上，溫暖著裡頭而黑煙噴到大氣中。她繼續裝著聽不到他，關上車尾箱然後爬上司機坐。

「求求你姊姊，」他在狂風中吼著，他站到窗旁，試著穿過玻璃和她對話。「告訴我你需要什麼—你的人民要什麼—我會將你所要的都給你！留下來吧！」

當她瞅著他時她的眼神看上去那麼的悲傷，她的手放在軑盤。她的唇動了，他聽不到她的字詞，但他明白那唇語，「我很對不起。」她用搖搖欲墜的決心開了吉普車，踏著加速器，輪胎在冰上滑了一點才成功開車，然後俄,羅斯看著她和他們以前叫作家的房子拉開距離。

「求求你，」他喊著，雖然他知道她不會聽得到。「別走！」但她沒有停下來。她繼續繼續直至那灰色的車子離開他的視線，而俄,羅斯倒在雪堆中。風在吹，雪花開始蓋著他的頭髮和肩膀，在肌膚上溶化然後弄濕他的衣服。他獨自一人了。[/i]

而他現在還是。

那已經是二十年前的事了，他每次想起她的獨立他還是覺得很痛。他在好奇哪兒出錯，他為什麼不能將他留一，為什麼所有人都離開他。他們理論上很親密；他們理論上是一家人。現在他們聚在一起的時候只會談公事，他們之間的互動甚至很少像是親人了。當然他們在見面時都努力變得熟落，而他們還是叫對方姊姊和弟弟…但那只是頭銜或者禮節而已。俄,羅斯懷疑烏,克蘭會不會只視他為一個曾經照顧她的人。

胸口被無形壓著，俄,羅斯掙扎著才能正常地呼吸。看著自己倒下、失去一切是很傷的；而他不是第一次好奇日耳曼和羅馬是不是有同樣的感覺。一點一點地他們的領地被其他人搶去或者自己離去，而他們曾經強壯的身體愈來愈弱直至最後他們只能躺在床上；病、弱、不能反抗。而沒有人去管他們的死活；他們只拿走所剩下的，看著他們死。

房門悄悄地打開，加,拿大金色的頭伸進房內。他遲著要不要進入，可是伊萬的臉使他擔憂，而且已經有一段時間沒有檢查那男人的體溫了。「俄羅—」他的句子因倒抽氣而終斷，他像被燒到般將右腳抽離地面。加,拿大將腳輕輕地放在他的手上，他在腳板看到一塊閃閃發光的玻璃卡在了細嫩的皮膚。他的手指抖著拔它出來。它的大小如指夾，鋸齒狀的邊緣銳利，足夠讓他流血，但幸好沒有傷太深。

馬修疲勞地看地面，當他看到成千上萬的玻璃碎片散到圖書館的櫻桃木地板時他雙眼睜大。俄,羅斯昨天扔的玻璃紙鎮還未被拾好，伊萬在圖書館四處行走時他直接繞過那些混亂的東西。「這兒發生什麼事了？」

伊萬沒有回答他，還是倚在他椅子內，半開的紫色眼眸看著加拿大為點小事大驚小怪。「加,拿大，」他叫道，然後馬修立即靜下來，仔細看著他的臉。「當我們死的時候你認為會發生什麼事？」

困惑的表情首先出現，明亮的紫紅色眼睛因思考而眨眼後軟化到一個快能稱作低迷的表情。他的聲音只是耳語的音量，伊萬艱難地才能聽見，不過他很專注，因為他真的很想知道其他人怎麼想。天堂和地獄是給人類的，他不能想像國擬人能到那兒。如果就算他們能，以他們所犯過的罪來說，也沒有人能光明正大地到天堂。

「我想你會…消失，」伊萬不明白，不過不用問加,拿大就開始解釋。「有時，當人民忘記了我或者覺得我的話完全沒必要去聽的時候，我會變得類似透明，就好像我是隱形的。而我知道我是存在的，因為我還能感覺到我的人民、我的政府、我的經濟。我還能感覺到田園在毛髮間，村莊和山峰在肌膚上，河流在血管間…但我還是覺得這些都不重要了。當我透明時，沒有人能看到我或地聽到我；他們直接穿過我而且還沒有發現。對他們來說，並沒有加,拿大。」

俄,羅斯能看到那男孩眼眨淚光，伊萬對說出這樣的想法會讓這孩子就哭了覺得有點煩擾，但他沒說話，只是轉向面對手提電腦，盯著那他剛才在打字的半完成文件。「所以你認為羅馬帝國和日耳曼還生存著但只是…看不到？」

「大概。或者有一日你會真正地消失，而不是保持著隱形。只是…啪，」那男孩搖一搖手，就像剛模擬了類似爆炸什麼的，對他自己一個小幽默而微微笑著。

「如果是這樣的話，那麼為什麼普,魯士還存在著？」

那笑容在他臉上消失，他回答時馬修的目光在房間內搖晃不定，「忘記事物是需要時間的；德,國或者承接了普,魯士的東西，但基爾伯德還是代表著東邊。他還有存在價值，就算他的國家消失了，人民還是認識他承認他。」

一道薄眉毛因好奇為啥那男孩會熱情地捍衛普,魯士的存在而升起，他還到達直接叫那國家的名字的地步？他們很親近嗎？他記著那資料以後再問。

那在某方面是有道理的，然後俄,羅斯低頭望著自己雙手，去確定上面有顏色和確認自己擁有的力量。他還是最強的其中之一；他或者失去了很多，他那全部都是他的完美世界計劃或者是失敗了，但他還是最大的。然後他因腦海內出現的一個事實而眨眼。

加,拿大…是第二大的國家。

他是知道但他到現在之前還未能將那含義弄明確。望著那情緒化的國家還笨拙地站在門口附近，伊萬打量著那男孩的身體；骨架很細，藏在寬大的紅色帽衫下，他的臉是心形的女性化的。眼眸閃著純真，薄薄的稍稍乾烈的嘴唇彎成柔軟的微笑。這不是一個出現在打鬥比賽的理想身軀，沒有嚴酷的現實的雙眸，沒有經過苦役的雙手。弱…這男孩是緊接著他之後的第二？這真愚昧—可笑。

然而那孩子的確擁有力量，他能在冰球比賽中撞得滿大力。就算是俄,羅斯，被撞了幾次之後也需要點時間來恢復正常呼吸，雖然他將這個責任推卸到他的病弱身體身上。那孩子也很聰明，悄然詼諧，可以不用粗魯或令人厭惡地將事情變成他所想的。如果不是俄,羅斯在這類型的事務很有智慧，他的把戲就能成功。

[i]那男孩會是個完美的間諜[/i]，他認為。然後當俄,羅斯再想多一些，他就會再同意多一些。加,拿大有時會隱形了，他很友善（俄,羅斯不喜歡，但這是一個使他會在這領域做得很好的特點），而他在憤怒時也有威力。

俄,羅斯還未有機會去見識這國家有多少力量，但他在德,國聽說過加,拿大可以多可怕。他當時不知道也不想知道[i]加,拿大[/i]是誰，當時對他來說毫無興趣，但再望一下這個能使納,粹,德,國感到恐懼的國家，俄,羅斯看不出他面前的這個懦夫可以用[i]可怕[/i]這詞來形容。

這使他著迷。俄,羅斯會很有信心地說德,國是個很強大的國家，特別在窩窩二的時候—他和他打仗時感到光榮，所以伊萬知道。但當他想起德,國曾害怕加,拿大時是有點驚訝；不論是納,粹認定假想敵時應該更謹慎，或者是加,拿大那溫柔善良的外表是假的。

俄,羅斯很有興趣去查清；他們有一整個月時間在一起，伊萬已決定找尋什麼會讓馬修威廉姆斯發火。

「我可以問他這是看了什麼嗎？」馬修問，伊萬退出了那些邪惡的想法然後回到原本的題目。

俄,羅斯在他的公司椅上微微移動，滾近到桌子讓他可以繼續工作，「我只是在想。」為了讓自己的精神放回工作，他的手開始在他的手提電腦打字。

「關於？」馬修刺探問。

「不關你的事。」

「但我是你的心理醫生，嗯？你應該告訴我，」加,拿大發現當伊萬裝著無視他時這樣說話會更容易一點，就好像現在。那兇狠的紫色視線鎖在電腦螢幕，他的身體語言告訴加,拿大最好現在就離開。

奇怪地，當他被無視或者被裝著沒被看到時，馬修一般都會覺得煩擾。但當與這不可預料的伊萬對話時，這樣會更讓他覺得舒服。「將東西藏在心底裡對身體不好；那些被壓抑的感情互相餵飼互相滋生然後化膿。它會由你的內在開始腐蝕然後你的靈魂會慢慢死去。」

伊萬打字停頓，抬頭挑眉盯著那國家，就好像在說「你他媽的在說什麼。」似的。

馬修感到臉頰變熱，知道自己因尷尬而臉紅，但還是明智地點了頭，「看到它的發生，真的很悲劇。你以為自己沒事，但之後某一日，在很遠的將來，你會變成那種在酒吧後面自己一個人喝著酒同時與自己說話的老男人。」

伊萬盯了他一秒，「我現在已經在做。」

「那麼我怕比我想的還嚴重，」然而馬修情不自禁；這對話，俄,羅斯給他的表情（還是空白但眼神中帶有被娛悅感），還有這是他們整周第一個有禮貌的討論這事實；加,拿大大笑了。他受傷了的手抬起來掩著笑聲，他微微地彎身。「你有沒有其他我應該要知道的症狀？」

伊萬打算繼續向他展示幽默的一面，「我不知道一個人靈魂死掉的症狀是怎麼樣，但我可以拿出自己的心臟，da。我不認為這對其他人來說是正常的。」

馬修的笑聲慢下來，然後當他困惑感增大地望著伊萬時停止了。「你認真？」

「Da，」俄,羅斯決定直接展示給那國家看（因為不這樣做的話會很難証明這是真的）。伸到他的長袖白色襯衫下（他還有戴著圍巾，但他的外套現在不在），一聲濕濕的壓制音發出來後它被抽出來展示給加,拿大看。

馬修一段長時間只是盯著，他的臉出現了所有類型的感情；震驚、厭惡、懷疑、困惑、然後驚奇。在他站著的地方，加,拿大能清楚地看到那肌肉在跳動，就好像它還是連著大小動靜脈，就好像它還在送著血液。「我的…天（Mon… Dieu），」他喃喃低語，他抬腳走近，他小心不踏到玻璃碎片但他的眼睛還是專注著俄,羅斯手中的紅灰色物體。

當他夠近可以仔細看到那器官的時候他更震驚，「這怎麼可能？」

俄,羅斯聳肩，「有一日，它掉了出來。」

馬修懷疑地抬頭，他柔和的聲音因笑意而乾澀，「它就這…掉出來？」

「Da。」

加,拿大的目光投回去那血色的肌肉，「我可以碰它嗎？」

俄,羅斯的眼神變尖，好像他會反對。說真的，他之前沒有讓別人碰過他的心臟；那種情況他以前從沒出現過，但當他在他手中的肌肉和在他前面那害羞的男孩之間張望時，他好奇這會帶來什麼傷害。加,拿大看上去著迷了；一個俄,羅斯沒有在怪誕節目中見到過的表情。

緩緩地點了點頭，對方微笑時紫色的眼睛小心地望著金髮的，他高興地收到准許可是遲疑地真正的踏前。馬修笨拙地移動，遲疑地伸出他的左手，他在路途間停了一陣子，然後繼續伸前，直至他食指頂端碰到那塊肉。非常慢地，指腹在它的旁邊滑下，感覺到那平滑的、潮濕的表面，然後他好奇地按壓著使伊萬突然抖走他的手。「對不起，」金髮的急忙道歉。「這痛嗎？」

「不（Нет），」俄,羅斯說。「只是覺得怪怪的。」

伊萬不知道要預期什麼，但當有人將他們的手指滑過他其中一個最珍貴的器官的感覺讓他發癢。他該怎樣解釋？他的心臟應該在他的身體內，不是暴露在空氣和元素裡。他要如何去形容那種心臟在冷風吹過時發冷，或者被他人的肉體撫摸的感覺？這很奇怪，那大國不能停止自己評估他自己那跳動的器官和他人的有什麼分別，結果顯然是沒有的。

「你有沒有看過[i]加勒比海盗（Pirates of the Caribbean）[/i]*1？」馬修突然問。伊萬困惑地抬頭。「那是阿爾弗雷家的所以你可能沒聽過。不過其中有一個角色，鬼船長（Davey Jones），將他的心臟移離他的身體然後將之鎖在一個寶箱裡；然後它被埋在一個只有他知道的地方。誰能控制他的心臟的話就能控制[i]他[/i]，然後就能控制大海。所以所有人都去找他的心臟，」一個微笑掛在馬修的臉上。

俄,羅斯眨眼。「所以誰擁有我的心臟就能控制俄,羅斯？」

「不—不，我只是說電影中是這樣，」馬修希望自己沒有說任何東西，因為伊萬可疑地望著他。「噢，那電影是美,國人拍的，那能解釋一切，嗯？無論如何，這是太酷了，」他指著跳動著的心臟。「有一點血腥，但它仍然相當了不起。」

俄,羅斯微微點頭後他將手伸到襯衫下，將那器官放回它應該在的地方。「所以，」馬修好奇。「你就這樣…將它放回去？好像，你不用有一個大洞或者之類的，對吧？」

「不（Нет）。」

「噢。」馬修對自己點了點頭，怎麼說也好，他已經見過俄,羅斯沒有穿衣服的樣子，雖然當時他因為禮儀決定不看之前，但他應該會注意到一個通向他內臟的血淋淋的通道。沉默擴散，伊萬抹去手上的血後就繼續工作。「對了，」馬修感到尷尬。「你還有沒有發燒？」

「我還有頭痛，但沒有發燒了。」

「好的，很好。烏,克蘭說弄沙拉醬牛肉（Beef Stroganoff）作晚餐，那個可以嗎？」伊萬僅僅哼著，他的手在西里爾字鍵盤上飛奔。加,拿大小心翼翼地經過危險的地板到房門；他會回來清潔這混戰過的場面的了。他在門口停下，回頭望著在桌邊的國家。加,拿大覺得他們那對話很美好；這很高興而馬修會夠樂觀去說他們用另一種層次去連結著；敵人以上好友未滿。他們的關係一直進步，就算他的手指不測了（那還是在痛）。可能他們可以活著渡過這一個月。

伊萬突然看著他，紫色視線尖銳。「現在快走。」

不管那個投過他那邊的恐嚇目光（那使他的胃因害怕而翻滾），馬修將小小的笑容投回去，「是的先生，」如果不是這樣一個順從行動，馬修會以敬禮終結去展示他進一步模擬地誇大的優勢。「我只是想說謝謝。」

「因為我弄斷你的手指？」他問，雖然他的目光回到螢幕然後繼續打字。「Da，Matvey同志，隨時也可。」

加,拿大壓著自己想翻白眼的衝動，「不，是你變得有點不再那麼難搞。你有些時候也不是那麼差而已（Vous n'êtes pas si mauvaise parfois.）。」

伊萬看了他一眼；他不喜歡別人對他說他聽不懂的詞語。馬修在他能說任何東西前跑出門口。

 

###

 

伊萬，馬修，和卡秋莎坐在雕刻精美的椅子圍在放滿食物的桌子（烏,克蘭堅持他們要在飯廳吃晚飯，而不是在吧檯）。伊萬，自然地，坐到主席位置，而馬修和卡秋莎坐到雨邊。不用說，這對各人來說也有點尷尬。不用問也知道俄,羅斯和烏,克蘭想起他們以前一直坐在這地方，不論光明與黑暗時期。馬修覺得被排斥；就像他不屬於這兒。

「這很好，姊（сестра），」驚奇地，是伊萬開始說話，而馬修對他感謝得不能再感謝了。

「謝謝，但Matvey幫了很大的忙。他是一個很好的廚師。」

「Da，我發現了。」

馬修對讚揚了他的兩個國家羞澀地微笑，低頭望著他的食物去躲避他人的眼神。他卻不能不小小嘆息；他從未有一餐晚餐是這樣的。他的飯廳在極少時間才會用上；阿爾弗雷德是唯一一個會過來的，也沒有什麼理由去為他的兄弟做到那麼正式（他無論如何也不會明白）。而如果亞瑟過來的話，那完全不是經常的，那英,國人會喜歡可以讓他和平地喝茶和看書的客廳。

弗朗西斯當然享受豪華的晚餐，而大概是他所謂的家庭成員中唯一喜歡的，但如果他們兩人一起坐到桌子的話就真的太奇怪了。他的「爹」太…愛調情了而絕對會誤會了（而加,拿大不想給他一個明顯的理由去追求他）。

被那些負面的想法郁悶到，馬修將之扔回腦海深處。如果這是他最接近‘家庭晚餐’的一次，就算成員有些沉悶，他會享受它。當帶上了吃，他在吃飯這麼短的時間裡處理俄,羅斯的激怒性騷擾—或者…可能。

好吧，他當然可以今晚試著有禮貌，而希望事情能像他們在那男人的辦公室般順利。馬修轉身試著展開一段對話，關於俄,羅斯明天的天氣（如果他們打算外出的話，最好先準備好），但一道熟悉的聲音打斷了他。「餓。」

加,拿大望下在他的旁邊，看到熊二郎用他的後腿站起來，他的頭快伸到桌子上了；他的小黑鼻吸著一地味道時抽動，黑色的眼睛睜大去渴求桌上的食物。「熊沙，你已經吃了，此外這些不適合你。」

熊心懷不滿地看著回絕。他想要食物，如果這人不給牠，牠就去問第二個。穿過桌底下，牠爬到旁邊那雙大腳。啡色的皮靴包著雙腿，熊二郎想那物質在牠口中會多麼的好吃之後，牠移到男人的旁邊。

「喂，」那動物低語，然後好奇了的孩童般的紫色眼睛望下來看著牠。「餵我。」

眨眼，那在牠面前人類的手臂在桌面上掃動，習合一些東西。數秒後一個一般用來盛飯的深碗放到熊的面前。可是它沒有盛著任何食物，只有一碗嗅上去很有趣的透明液體。

熊二郎由那剛給牠的瓷器望上將它給牠的男人。他的聲音還是偷偷摸摸的低語，「這不是食物。」

「不（Нет），」那男人低語回去，微微暗笑。「但這更好。」

那熊不是這樣想，但遲疑地說了聲‘管它的，’牠將他的舌頭伸出然後浸到碗內。因那瞬間強烈的味道而抽身而回，牠用雙眼望著那飲品然後繼續喝。

俄,羅斯惡劣地笑著。

然後晚一點，當馬修手忙腳亂地處理熊二郎那病了的身體，（牠在回床上時差點吐了三次）伊萬輕快地踏過那情景。「你們貌似酒量都不好，da？」

俄,羅斯走到大概走廊的盡頭時，一大聲恐怖尖叫才到達他的耳朵，「你給牠[i]伏特加[/i]了？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註解[/u][/b]  
> *1  
> Pirates of the Caribbean=加勒比海盗  
> 是一個迪士尼的電影系列，貌似快出第四了  
> 出名的是尊尼·特普（Johnny Depp）當主角  
> 然後發叔在第三套有參一腳  
> 譯者沒有看過全系列所以…（扭頭
> 
> 下回預告！  
> 加：來吧，俄,羅斯。我 I l-o-v-e…愛.


	9. 09*Malheureux: Unhappy: 悲

俄,羅斯有點睡過頭了，在七時三十就醒了然後去了快速洗了一個。那極熱的熱水會灼傷到絕大部份人，但對他來說那正好夠他弄走他左邊被冬將軍碰了一整夜的冰冷感。西,伯利亞這季大概比平常的情況更糟糕。

烏,克蘭絕對還在睡，不過加,拿大已經醒了，在煮著豐盛的早餐。緩緩走到爐頭，馬修被伊萬嚇得驚奇地跳了起來，伊萬臉上不由自主地出現一抹壞笑。那俄,羅斯人從一盤子上掃了一塊脆培根。「喂喂，」那男孩吼（音量還是耳語）著不滿。怒盯投到伊萬身上，「你就不能等一下嗎？」

「Da，我可以，」他答道。「但我不要。」他拿走更多了，馬修發火了，推著那巨大男人的肩膀，想要他離開食物。

「停，」他命令著，「我會需要再多煮一些的。」

俄,羅斯那時沒打算和那男孩打架，但他發現在按著他的那小手掌後面的力量至少是穩固的。「啊，你今早看上去還滿，是什麼字呢…敏感。Da？」

另一眼盯視，比之前更嚴厲，「那是你的錯，熊次凌晨時病了，今早醉宿了，這全都是因為你給牠伏特加。動物不能喝酒，特別是酒精那麼多的！」

「牠會…」

「沒事的！對，牠會沒事的，但牠現在不好，是不？沒有伏特加！如果你不能有責任地使用酒精，你就別喝了，」他的聲音隨著每顆字變得愈來愈大，而到句子末端那已經是吼叫的聲量了，俄,羅斯驚奇地眨眼。在沒有他的挑釁下，那男孩展示出這種程度的憤怒，威脅度還比之前的多次都強。「那種冒犯再次出現的話，我發誓我會在我在這兒的一整個月內，確保你喝不到一滴你最珍貴的伏特加，明白（comprendre）？」

伊萬不相信地盯著他看。這男孩剛…他眯起眼睛然後來勢洶洶地踏前，「你想再試一次，男孩（Мальчик）？」

馬修的氣勢回落，但他的表情沒有變，他的字句在緊咬的牙間掉出來，每個字的發音都帶著之前在男孩面上不曾見過的的嚴重感，「別碰熊二郎。」

因身高差，伊萬陰暗地俯視著他，想要把他嚇著，「如不，會怎麼樣？」

「我不會要你去找出，」馬修或者生氣，但他沒有失去理智與生存本能。和俄,羅斯唱反調不是一個好的想法，而他真的不想這樣做，可以熊二郎躺在樓上的床上，病得非常嚴重，因為這個男人認為讓動物喝醉會很有趣。那個想法真蠢。「我的意思是，俄,羅斯。熊二郎對我來說是很重要的，如果牠因你抖S的興趣而受傷的話，所有交易就消失然後我就走。」

數秒間局勢依然緊張，馬修擔心著他威脅的效果，伊萬思考這些新規定。結果，俄,羅斯伸手握著馬修的下巴，將它挑起，讓他們有類似顏色的眼睛接觸。「Da，我不會動熊二郎…不過別威脅我的伏特加。」

馬修的目光閃著不滿，「不（Non），你珍貴的伏特加是唯一一樣讓你合作的東西。而因為是我出去買的，所以我有權去藏起它。」

「那是用我的錢來買的，」伊萬提醒。他的聲音很沉；要對一隻毫不猶疑就挑撥牠的動物住手，他還是覺得有點煩擾。可是他現在被剝奪了酒的反應就像一些快要忍受不下去的暴躁孩子？噢不，那使他更生氣了。

奇怪地，加,拿大小小偷笑了，絲毫不被那答案所打擊到，「我是幫你經濟的那個人；我借你的錢至少十億，夠你這種人買一世的伏特加了。所以別用那他媽的東西來說我。」伊萬的眼神變暗，捏著下巴的手更緊；瘀青很快就會出現。「所有食物、燃料、石油還是能源的貿易…我的人民來到你這兒來幫你建構和採礦，他們為你工作，而如果我不能信任地將我最好的朋友—一隻熊—放在你的手中，那麼我現在就想知道，因為沒有其他選擇。」

伊萬咬緊牙關；那男孩的思路清晰，而他也有道理。所有技援都給他經濟出奇的幫助，他的病日漸好轉，這才剛開始所以工作幹得可快了。不過馬修想用這個控制他？想要求他幹活，就像一隻…被皮帶束著的小狗？不，他只是在支援他，不代表他就欠了他。

但他需要那個；他的人民需要那個。當然，經濟不是快要撞毀或者之類；給它數年，一切也就會自己好轉，整個‘看不見的手’理論將被證明是存在的，他將會如他以前一樣強。可是伊萬不想事情要弄那麼久；他想現在就解決，而只要他不欺負他的小跟班，加,拿大肯提供一切。

「別認為你只是幫忙了我就可以指我幹活，小子。」

「我沒有，」馬修的眼神真誠地軟下來。「我一直忍受著你那些不成熟的舉動。我只想你遠離我關心的，特別是熊達。讓他獨自一人，」他重復。

俄,羅斯微微歪頭，「你那麼看重牠，但你還是不記得牠的名字。」

男孩的臉一下子通紅了，「我—我知道，我們總是不記得對方的名字。但那不代表我們不關心對方！」

伊萬覺得這很諷刺，如果他是會展開真感情的人，他會對著面前魯鈍的情況哈哈大笑。反而，他小小嘆了氣，「Da，我會遠離你的動物。」他會再找點什麼其他的地方去娛樂自己。「現在給我伏特加。」

俄,羅斯的手脫離加,拿大的下巴，男孩用自己的手按摩一下那柔軟的皮膚，他睜大眼睛，「現在還未到八時正！你這麼早就開始喝了？」

「當然，這會讓我高興起來，而在我們交談之後，小Matvey，我想高興。」

聽到字詞他揉了鼻子，他用受了傷的手指上冰箱上的小碗櫃。「他們在那兒。」

伊萬輕易地打開了櫃子（馬修需要椅子才能將它們藏好，可是俄,羅斯連伸展也不用），回來時拿走了三瓶中的兩瓶。他倚著櫃檯，在馬修回到爐前時開了那瓶然後喝了一大口。男孩用快速的法語說了點什麼，然後伊萬微笑著發現馬修以前用過的字詞；親愛的加,拿大有這麼髒的嘴。

「Matvey和伊萬早晨！我希望各位都睡得好，」烏,克蘭的聲音很高興，她今早的小跳步表示她比興奮的心情更高漲（和其他二人是鮮明的對比）。「哇，加,拿大，食物很香啊。」

不想影響她的好心情，馬修試著推散憂鬱後掛上微笑。「謝謝。這已完成。」

「太好了！我去拾桌子，」她在櫥櫃拿了一些清潔的碟子，然後走去飯廳，微微離開視線。

馬修嘆息，拿起裝著食物的碟子，打算跟著她。他在俄,羅斯旁停下，溫柔地盯他看。「對不起我對你發怒了。我們一起讓這日圓滿吧，嗯？我真的對你的文化有興趣，我不想誤會毀掉一切。」

同意地點頭（一些伏特加使他神經鬆下來），他用空出來的手幫馬修拿碟子，然後跟著金髮的出廚房到他姊堅持要用的飯廳。說真的，他不介意那決定；我只要和卡秋莎一起如家族般吃飯就可以了。

一起地，這是一個輕鬆的早餐，卡秋莎一直說著話，馬修有時會插話幾隻字，伊萬保持安靜。

在同餐期間，熊二郎出現，除了比平常行得慢外牠看上去已經好了很多。馬修撈起牠然後輕巧地放到他的大腿，當北極熊求著要食物時他給那動物一塊煙肉。俄,羅斯仔細地研究他們的互動，奇怪地被馬修給他的寵物的關愛吸引了；那溫柔的眼神、那柔和的愛撫、那些舒服的英文法文也有的字詞。然後他發現那熊舔著他的手或者用牠毛茸茸的身體來依偎他來安撫牠的主人，那句「我很好，」說過不只一次，但語調永遠也是一樣的：柔軟和堅定。

伊萬可以看出他們之間的關係，他以前從沒看過一個類似的；人類和他們的寵物當然可以很親密，但貓狗只能活十來年；牠們不能說話，還不可能有加,拿大的這頭熊般有用。熊二郎跟著牠的主人四處去，和他一起睡、和他一起吃、和他一起旅遊和工作；他們永不會沒有對方。他們安慰對方保護對方，而如果馬修說的是事實，他們在新大陸被發現前已經在一起的話…嗯，那表示他們已經在一起上千年了。

「好了，」被熊二郎說服牠的健康正在好轉後，馬修的聲音總算輕下來。他拾起空了的碟子，「我們吃完就離開，好嗎？」

「Matvey好的，」卡秋莎小小地笑著，站起來走去在廚房洗碟子的他旁邊。

伊萬被留在桌子那邊，眼神空洞地盯著他的伏特加酒瓶，奇怪自己怎麼會讓那兩個金髮的牽著鼻子走。一個白色的身影吸引了他的視線，俄,羅斯發現熊二郎坐在馬修之前在坐的位置。那動物的盯視使他覺得有點緊張；熊那雙黑眼睛又大又尖銳，俄,羅斯只好微微盯著牠看，以藏著那不舒服的氣氛。「什麼，」他問。

「‘他叫啥名字’說我以後不能再吃你給我的食物了。」

再一次，那動物不記得牠主人的名字，但明顯地他們全不介意。伊萬翻了翻眼睛，「那只是一點點酒精而已。你的主人反應過度了。」

熊二郎歪頭，「他總是在我受傷時過度反應。他死揍了那漢堡男孩當他給我巧克力。」

他用了一秒鐘去思考誰是那漢堡男孩。「美,國，」他眨眼。「小Matvey怎樣揍他？」

「他將溜冰鞋扔到他的頭上。出了很多血。男孩還有疤痕。」

「哪兒？」

一隻白色的掌伸高去碰牠左耳前的位置。俄,羅斯邪惡地微笑，「有趣。Matvey時常變得這樣生氣嗎？」

「不，他一般也是很友善的，」那北極熊貌似對那對談失去興趣了，牠躍下椅子，靜靜地爬過房間，大概去找馬修或者卡秋莎去吸引他們的注意。

「我們走吧，弟（брат），」卡秋莎愉快地叫道，伊萬嘆息後迫自己站起來去穿上適合外頭天氣的衣服。帶上他的黃褐色外套、白色的圍巾、和黑色皮手套，他在大門旁等著他們。馬修是第一個現身的，穿著上次邊緣圍著皮毛的黃褐色外套，他沒戴圍巾，不過下面穿了一件白色蹲領毛衣去為他的脖子保暖。啡色的手套包著他的手而啡色的靴子蓋著他的腳至到膝，和伊萬那對相類似。在他臂間的是熊二郎，看上去和俄,羅斯一樣覺得悶；牠大概更想睡。

卡秋莎蹦到視線內，還在同時梳理頭髮和穿上靴子。她淺藍色的外套很適合她的身形，雖然胸口還是很迫，她超大的胸部快要迫爆扣子。「可以了，」她笑著，明顯地很興奮，她和伊萬的差不多樣的白色圍巾在她奔到門前時在後面飄蕩。「我們出發去玩樂吧！」

三人一起爬上賓利，因為那是唯一一輛有超過雙座位的車輛。馬修坐在後面，熊二郎躺在他旁邊的位置；馬修拉著安全帶打算扣上，可是視線卻再一次被車房另一邊的亮黑色杜卡迪吸引過去。烏,克蘭轉身打算找他談話時看到他的視線，「啊，電單車公路賽在這兒也是個出名的運動，小伊萬很多時候都會去比賽場地呢！」

伊萬看著他的電單車時點了點頭。「Ducati 1198 R Corse，限定版本*1，」他介紹道，聲音與表情和之前的一樣空白，但馬修能在閃爍的紫色眼眸中看到驕傲。而他完全有權利去自豪，杜卡迪是超級電單車，結構是專門用來比賽的，關於這電單車的細節簡直多到讓人發瘋。那雙眼睛突然放到他的身上，「你知道賽車嗎？」

「是的。我家中有一台川崎競賽（Kawasaki Concours）。我愛它，不過我一直也想要杜卡迪。它們更好控制，而且如果我去年有一台的話，我會將美,國和他愚蠢的哈雷（Harley Davidson）*2揍到混凝土裡去，」他的笑容因回憶起那時而乾澀，美,國很長時間都沒有放過他這次失敗；喂喂，小弟，你怎麼想要用那個來和我對抗？我為你覺得很槽糕哦馬蒂；坐在那東西上一點也不帥氣。

耶，馬修需要控制自己不去直接揍他兄弟的臉。和平理論上是他的座右銘，不是嗎？

卡秋莎大笑道，「那電單車是伊萬的小寶貝哦，有時看他對待它的方式就知道。」

「他應當這樣做，這樣的電單車應該要受到所有它能接收的注意的，」微笑著，加,拿大望向俄,羅斯，「你有好好照顧它。」

伊萬同意地點了點頭，然後轉頭回去開車子。馬修真想翻個白眼，那男人不能說謝謝。不過他輕易地讓微笑掛在面上；俄,羅斯對賽車的興趣使他覺得好奇，而他的奉承小小的點亮了那男人的表情。淡色的眉毛不再像是要研究他所走的每一步般皺作一團，而是柔和的和可控制的。加,拿大滿足了，他真的想俄,羅斯外出時感到快樂，如果不是的話這一整個旅程就會無意義的了。

車子駛離屋子，車房的門在他們身後閉上。路途上有數輛車在，當他們降下車窗，寒冷但清新的空氣充滿了車身。加,拿大深呼吸後精神高漲；在氣味和空氣的感覺多個方面都讓他覺得有如他的家。

他非常感謝這一切；他不認為自己能在熱帶的地方生存一整個月。如果是假期的話，當然，嚴熱沙灘當然可以忍受，但個人來說，就算他多麼討厭他那冰凍的地形，就算在冬季，它是他的。在一天的結束，他愛雪地，享受那冰凍感，沉澀於此。

如果要說一樣他能倚靠俄,羅斯的東西，就是氣候了；俄,羅斯可能會和他想像中一樣難以對負，不過雪永遠也是一樣的。

「你知道的，小伊萬，」馬修從他目無表情地看溜走的風景中抬頭，他無意去遊魂的。然而卡秋莎怎麼能叫伊萬小？「我要應該帶Matvey去高爾基公園*3！」

伊萬之前緊蹦的表情回到他的面上，這使馬修惱怒。為什麼？為什麼啊烏,克蘭？

那金髮的女人繼續微笑，就像她沒有發現，「我們以前時常去那兒！」

「那是什麼？」馬修問道。怎麼說，看一眼伊萬的表情後，人們都會以為自己正要求去的地方是地獄。

「那是一個主題樂園，裡頭有很多機動遊戲和活動。它在夏季比較多人去，不過在冬季也有一些很好玩的東西哦。」

加,拿大的視線從烏,克蘭興奮的表情掃到俄,羅斯最恐嚇別人的咯咯地笑的表情，「那個聽上去滿有趣，但我不認為你弟弟同意。」

卡秋莎立即擺出不臉馬修不能不說是出奇地有效的嘟嘴表情，「噢，求求你啊，弟弟（брат）。我們可以去嗎？」

伊萬嗆到地呻吟著，馬修咯咯笑著，「你不會拒絕你姊這種要求的吧，對吧？看著她，」烏,克蘭更加咬緊下唇，她的眼睛睜大。「如果你說不的話她會心碎的，俄,羅斯。」

伊萬一直望著在他身邊的姊姊，他將會動搖。他永遠也會努力讓他姊高興，這是不會變的；而當她在這兒他想她玩樂與覺得愉快。「好，」那聲聽上去更像呻吟，不過卡秋莎歡樂笑了，那傷心的表情立即從她的臉上消失。她的手臂圍著他寬大的肩膀，而她的巨乳緊壓著他的右手手臂。

「謝謝你，小伊萬，這會很歡樂！謝謝你！」

當她感謝他時伊萬掙扎著保持車在直線行駛。他全身僵硬，雖然他沒有主動對她的情感作出回應，但嘴角微微上揚了，「Da。」

她退身，在她的位置蹦跳得更多了；安全帶完全沒有使她靜下來。「你會喜歡它的，Matvey。那兒前面有一個給所有人的巨型雪糕店還有大量的花園；就算在冬季。工作人員一定時常在忙他們的。還有那些機動遊戲很美好！」

「那聽上去真的很好玩！我已經很久沒有去過主題樂園了，」加,拿大回話道。

伊萬嘆息，「那是不是代表你不想去意米諾斯基市場？」

倚前去望俄,羅斯人的臉，馬修微笑道，「那個我們明天可以去，而其實我們有一整週去做這種活動。我們應該要將活動填滿！」

「Da，」他退讓，明顯地這爭吵他不會贏。烏,克蘭擺弄著音響使對話中斷，她選了一個播著歡愉歌曲的電台。她和那女人一起唱著時翻譯一些歌詞給馬修聽。

「愛有兩人在鞦韆上，在鞦韆上的兩人是命運所選擇的，上和下擺著如波浪，在鞦韆上的兩人—就是你和我。」她的聲音很美麗，很像在電台上的那歌手，馬修喜歡那聲音；如果合道理的話，它給他母親的感覺。烏,克蘭擁有唱催眠曲給孩子聽的聲音。

如果自己和一個類似烏,克蘭的姊姊一起長大的話，會怎麼樣？在他被交給英,國之前，弗郎西斯在他還小的時候有對他唱過歌。亞瑟從不這樣做；他晚上會擁著他們，在他們的額前親吻（依著阿爾弗雷德的要求檢查衣櫥去確保裡頭沒有怪獸在那空間內），然後不完全關上門讓走廊的光使房間沒那麼黑。

亞瑟沒有任何…母親性格，同時馬修沒有期待多一些，可是，好吧，有時候他希望有女人出現。她們溫柔、善良、有同情心，而他總是能夠更容易和她們溝通，可能是因為他自己善良又害羞；他從來不是阿爾弗雷德那種粗野的男孩。

如果要說馬修絕對確定的一件事，就是烏,克蘭喜歡她的同胞。她照顧他們；他看到她煮食著、清潔著、清洗著、疏導著—確保著俄,羅斯感到舒適。而加,拿大不認識白,俄,羅斯（他記得他在會議見過她一兩次，但她比俄,羅斯更冷淡）不過他認為卡秋莎對她也是同樣方法的。

然而，望著俄,羅斯，他對烏,克蘭對他所做的所有事之後他反應還是那麼…冷淡的這個事實感到悲哀。他沒有對那男人抱怨，俄,羅斯本身是黑暗又暴力；那是沒有方法去阻止這悲劇影響他，就算他有一個如卡秋莎的姊姊在他身邊。世界應該要感謝烏,克蘭所付出的小幫助，如果沒有她的話事情毫無疑問會變差很多。

「我們到了沒？」熊二郎問旁邊的馬修。

「不（Нет），」俄,羅斯答道。

熊二郎打了一個大呵欠，轉身去使自己在深色皮革座椅上感到更舒服，「那麼現在呢？」

「別這樣做，」伊萬呻吟，緊盯在路面。加,拿大和烏,克蘭互換了一個眼神。

咯咯笑著，馬修等了數秒去等俄,羅斯的坐姿再次放鬆，然後，「我們到了沒？」

烏克蘭的笑聲幾乎蓋過伊萬所說的俄語詛咒。馬修的笑容從沒有在臉上散去，「現在誰的嘴髒了？」

「你敢！」

 

###

「哇，」馬修在樂園門口讚嘆道，俄語的大標誌與排隊等著入內的人群告訴馬修這兒多麼出名。越過閘內可以看到高身的機動遊戲；一座摩天輪越過樹頂冒出，慢慢地緣著圓周轉動。一座巨塔直插上天，一個坐滿人的吊艙突然從三百呎的高空落下使他們尖叫。馬修立即想玩那個。

「你不如向Matvey展示烈士墓園（the Graveyard of the Fallen Monuments）吧，」卡秋莎在他們一起排隊時說道。「我會去買票。」

伊萬嗯了一聲，就像他在考慮要不要這樣做。馬修只有眨眼，「墓園？」

烏,克蘭指著樂園入口更遠處的閘口，開放給任何人去參觀寧靜的園庭景致。「那兒有雕像、紀念館、和著名的雕塑。」她的手輕柔地放到俄,羅斯的肩膀上，「展示給他看吧，弟弟（брат）。」

「Da，」他看上去不太高興。他們一起離開隊伍穿過行人路到花園。伊萬途中一句也沒說，馬修也不介意；決定靜默地緊跟在後。雪蓋著地面，多人行走的地方雪比較少，而其他地方就明顯看出冰雪被鏟離道路的痕跡。

如果硬要說，雪使花園變得更美了。這明顯地在他們出門之前肯定下過雪，因為它們看上去是新鮮的；乾淨的白色、完整的薄片，而就算是在經常有人走動的路上，它也尚未變成爛泥。

穿過入口，就是一個可以讓人走動的大院子，人們用不同的語調交談著，觀測著院庭中許多不同的古蹟。出現在眼前的黑暗花崗岩與大理石雕像上都蓋上薄薄的雪花，馬修微笑了。此地有安寧的氣氛，就算人們在交談，也保持了它「墓園」的名字。在這種環境，人們的態度都變得柔和，甚至在興奮地四處跑動的孩子都會自動壓低聲音說話。

這不是真正意義上的墓園。沒有遺體被埋在這兒，但是對死者的尊重是不會變的。用柔軟的步伐走著，馬修向四周張望著去看不同的古蹟；一個紀念碑吸引了他的視線。在最遠的那點有一個標誌；一個地球被翅膀和橄欖枝包圍，上面印有蘇,聯標誌的頭盔和鐮刀在中間，五茫星在頂端。它比其他雕塑更高，顯示出它的重要性。

圍著兩個國家的是不同戰爭的紀念碑；士兵、戰友在坦克上。「他是誰？」馬修望著以操縱姿勢站著、肩膀靠後、腳走上前的三人組問道。這個身體語言告知他操控大權，站在中間的男人伸出了一隻手，就像是要遞給面前某個看不見的人。

伊萬微微歪頭。「在左邊的是農夫，表示提供食物和金錢的低層市民的重要性。在右邊的是精英，給意見和帶領的有錢貴族。而在中間的是領導者—士兵，能用他的權力來保護和疪護一切。」

「他有張祥和的臉，」加,拿大發現。光滑的輪廓石雕刻展現出強大的顎與廣闊的鼻子。眼睛是空心的而嘴唇很薄，不過在眼睛周圍和臉頰細微線條說明了，雖然該名男子是一個訓練有素的戰士，但他是善良的。

俄,羅斯盯著那士兵的代表。「一個女人雕刻這個，他的聲音不帶感情。「有一次，她和一個路過她的村落的將軍見面然後戀愛了。而這是一個農民剛開始起義的時間。富人僱用僱傭兵去破壞對他們造成大麻煩的城市。她被抓獲並排隊準備被槍斃，但他救了她。」

這句話之後沒有下文，馬修看了一眼俄,羅斯，「然後怎樣了？」

「他違抗命令，放棄自己的責任，和她一起逃跑，」他的語調尖刻。「她在她和背叛了的丈夫死在他曾經領導過的軍隊手中之前弄了這個。」

加,拿大小心地說話，「你認為他救她是錯的嗎？」

紫色的眼睛望著他，「叛徒不能容忍；現在不能容忍，以後也不會容忍。」互望了數秒，伊萬錯開視線然後望回紀念碑。「士兵應該都很堅強，不論身心。他要以人為本；如果他的上級為了任務的必要叫他跳火圈，那麼那男人應該該死的這樣做，不然的話他就是沒用的。這不單只是關乎這男人反抗了命令，而是他為了一個女人轉身去幫敵人戰線。」

他的聲音只是軟軟的耳語，馬修說出他的想法，「士兵是為了犧牲而存在的，對，但要人去完全沒有了他平常生活習慣與人性是沒可能的。人要一些東西去達到目標。如果不是為了保護人，那麼要戰爭來幹啥？愛是—」

「士兵不應該去愛的，」伊萬插話。「他們是去殺的。」

俄,羅斯人轉身走下道路，繼續走到遠一點的雕塑。馬修嘆息，知道他不能再深入這個話題；他下意識地收緊環著熊二郎的手臂，他跟著伊萬到下一個石結構。「好了，然後這是什麼？」

「在伏爾加格勒的祖國在呼喚（The Motherland Calls in Volgograd）*4的複製品，這個對比起來極小。」原本的石像有兩百呎高，而在俄,羅斯人民心目中，這和美,國的自由女神神像一樣重要。在他們面前的這個大概十五呎高。

那女人在一塊白色大理石中雕刻出來，因為歲月和暴露於空氣中的化學元素而微微發黃，不過好在還是驕傲地站立，一手握著劍，另一手擺出一個歡迎的姿勢。她的臉周圍的頭髮好像被風吹起一樣，未保存的和有流蘇的，衣服在她嬌瘦的身上形成皺褶。「俄,羅斯之母？」

「Da，」加,拿大轉身望著伊萬，開口想去問問題，但在他問出來之前一隻在他面前的手擋著了他。俄,羅斯咪了眼。「我知道你想問的是什麼。而答案是否定；我沒有母親。而如果我有，我不記得她。」

金髮君呆著了。「不過那麼怎麼—」

「你問了太多問題了，」他爆發。「你就不能放過它們嗎？」

他轉身再次走離，就像他想在他和那加,拿大人之間弄出愈多距離愈好。馬修不憤，為什麼和這男人交談就這麼的難？他慢跑著長距離遠遠地跟上。他們途經很多雕塑；有不相稱的框架的木製或金屬結構；太瘦的軀幹，橢圓形的頭，寬闊的口部，多節的手指。馬修認得一些斯,大林和列,寧的描寫；那兒有蘇,聯肅反運動（the Great Purge）*5（籠內用石頭雕刻的怪誕面孔）、和軍備競賽（the Arms Race）*6（導彈的形狀和火箭狀）的紀念碑。

「而這是最後，」俄,羅斯說，指著至今之前一直被樹木隱藏了的所有之中最大的雕像。它從花園中脫穎而出，其基座淹沒在在公園旁邊運行的莫斯科河;花崗岩形成了船顯得更合適。它的高度令人難以置信，『船』的船帆指向天邊。在頂端，幾乎和物體本身一樣大，是一個手中有金色捲軸的男人。

「彼得大帝（Peter the Great）*7，」伊萬解釋。「第一個將我變成帝國的人；由他開始設立正規陸軍和海軍。擊敗瑞,典去重新獲得控制波蘿的海的權利，他還大力推動國際貿易，當年我的經濟是最好的。」

「所以他是一個國父之類的人，嗯？」伊萬哼著半同意。「什麼？你給他那種讚美然後—」

「我不是在稱讚他，我只是給你說明他在他一生中的事蹟的事實而已，我知道你反正也會問。」

「噢，」在他們之間的氣氛有一刻變得尷尬。「所以你…不喜歡他？」

伊萬眼中的感情波動讓馬修坎坷不安；它位於厭惡和接受之間，是一個奇怪的組合。「他不是一個和善的男人，」他承認。「然而，他比其他統治我的人更友善一點。」

加,拿大在想要不要問誰是最差的。列寧、斯大林，也許是其中一個沙皇？相反地他問道，「誰是你最喜歡的？」

「我會說是米哈伊爾·戈爾巴喬夫（Mikhail Gorbachev）*8。」

「那是你還是蘇,聯的時代，」馬修小心地不帶感情地說，以前有反抗過共,產主義；不過他現在有一點點羞愧，他不希望俄,羅斯認為他對他還有偏見。然而，伊萬看上去還是好像被侮辱了，那強而有力的目光很苛刻，足以燙傷他。

「他是蘇,聯最後的領導。他是一個共,產主意者，儘管周圍的切都在土崩瓦解，但他經歷過很多麻煩去修復萎縮狀態的事務。他是一位善良和偉大的統治者。你不會明白的了。」

「不…不（N-non），我很對不起，我沒有冒犯你的意思。」紫紅色的眼睛降下，下巴埋到熊二郎的皮毛內。他注意到伊萬用的是過去式。「他已離去？」

「白血病，1999，」他回答道。*9

慰問地輕輕點頭，加,拿大嘆息，不知道怎樣才能減少他們之間的緊張氣氛。「你現在想回去卡秋莎那兒了嗎？」

「Da，」他們這次行得比較晚。熊二郎在馬修的懷中搖晃著直至牠被放下，然後北極熊立即爬到沒被動過的雪地上。牠在上面滾動，去感受寒冷和清潔皮毛，使加,拿大抗議牠會弄濕他。就算他有點沮喪，馬修還是笑著和友人嬉戲。「你怎麼這樣了解我的姊？」伊萬問道。

嫣紅色染在加,拿大人的臉上，他望下後靜靜地道，「我是第一個承認她獨立的國家。」他看不到俄,羅斯面上的後悔。「她很感激我，想請我吃晚飯。我試著拒絕，我不想強加於人，但她堅持然後…好吧，卡秋莎很友善。她從不會忘記我，我也真的很想幫她。我們成為朋友…不一定是從國家出發，而是從人本身。我喜歡和她相處。」

馬修微笑，快樂地望著伊萬，「我們不太常見到對方，因為我們都很忙，不過她時常說起你。就如我之前所說，她看好你關心你。」

「不（Нет），如果她真的關心我的話她一開始就不會離開我，不是嗎？除此以外，我們的政治關係現在不是太好。她的上司…很麻煩。她的整個政府也是。」馬修開口想反駁不過伊萬繼續說道。「她說她一直關心我的情況，可是她一直都和我保持遙遠的距離。姊姊（Сестра）什麼也不告訴我，當她有需要的時候不讓我幫忙，而有一段長時間還拒絕見我。小Matvey，你說謊了。」

「我沒有！」

「那麼你怎麼解釋她對待我的方式？除了國家事務以外的話題只是有史以來最長一段時間我們沒有交談過了，因為她總是努力避開我。」

「我不能為她說話，不過事實上她就在這裡—她如此擔心生病的你的事實，那表示她真的關心你。」他在走廊間停下，手按著俄,羅斯手肘附近的位置示意他停下。伊萬用生氣的表情望著他，那寬闊的肩膀抖走了加,拿大的手，不過他還是留下來。「你是她的小弟。你永遠也是。那是一些私人的事；和國籍沒關。忘記你的政府、國土、人民、你的責任—如果你只是伊萬布拉金斯基，你還愛她嗎？」

「那是一個愚蠢的問…」

「直接答吧，」這次他打斷別人感覺良好。「我愛我的兄弟，阿爾弗雷德瓊斯，」而在世界上某一角落某一位美,國人按停了電視遊戲開始猛打噴嚏。加,拿大下一刻感到頭痛了。「現在，如果我可以說出那句，那麼你也絕對可以說你愛你的親友。」

俄,羅斯只是盯著，「好吧，我是。」

「不，你要說出來，」俄,羅斯人的臉色更黑了而馬修還是有耐性地在等。數秒過後，俄,羅斯望著他方一個紀念碑。度日如年。最後，馬修開始失去耐性。「我…愛～愛，」他試著要伊萬跟著他一起說，不過紫色的眼睛眯起了同時俄,羅斯人的嘴巴還是堅固地緊閉。「來吧，俄,羅斯。我 I l-o-v-e…愛。」

「你可不可以停止你那蠢樣？」

「說吧，」他發牢騷道。「你在說之前我會一直煩著你！」

「不！」

「那只是一個字，你害怕一個字嗎？」

「我不—」

「那麼說吧！」

「我愛…我姊，」他呻吟。「現在別說了。」

「好的，」馬修愉快地回答，就如世上一切最好的事物一次性發生在他身上。「那不是很困難，是吧？」

「完全不，」那俄,羅斯人發作了，直接越過園林到達公園的入口。馬修抱起熊二郎然後跟著走。

「喂，」馬修叫道。

「什麼，媽的（Черт побери）？什麼？」

那加,拿大人因那語調和那要殺人的目光抖了一下，他再次失去勇氣，不過慢慢地字又能蹦出來，「這是一個修補你和卡秋莎的關係的絕好機會。我會幫你的。」俄,羅斯翻了翻白眼，伸手進大衣去拿出他那瓶伏特加。他喝了數大口然後放回原處。「我是指。看，我們今天玩得高興；我們玩機動遊戲，吃一大堆小吃，做一些你家人民玩樂時一般會做的東西。如果她覺得高興，那些隔閡就自然消失。畢竟，歡笑是最好的藥！」

「你在哪兒知道那種該死的東西？」

這次翻了白眼的是馬修，「這是真理！歡笑能治癒很多東西。現在，我們解決了你和你姊之間那緊張的氣氛，然後你們的關係很容易就會被改善。你只需要放鬆，你知道吧？你總是開了保護牆。」

伊萬壓制了想抗議的衝動，他很快就知道馬修不會輕易放棄表達他天真的小意見的事實。「好吧，這並不重要，做你想做的吧。」

馬修將左手放到伊萬的二頭肌上，「再放鬆一點。今天玩得高興，可以嗎？」

俄,羅斯厭惡地看著摸了他的手，「別碰我，可以嗎？」

笑了一下，馬修收回手，「那煩到你嗎？」覺得勇敢和興奮了，他伸出了食指，保持著碰不到俄,羅斯的距離，不過附屬的壓力是不能被無視的。「我不會碰你。」

眨眼，伊萬由男孩的臉望到食指。「你真的太孩子氣了，你知道嗎？」

「這話竟然由由一個會扮天真地揍別人的臉的人口中說出來。」

「我沒有這樣做自從…」

「那天我們玩冰球時你用棍子敲我左翼？」

儘管他努力壓制，一個殘酷的笑容浮現在俄,羅斯的嘴角，「那不算數，那不是私人的。」

「為什麼要是私人的才算數？」那手指由俄,羅斯的眼眉降到肩膀。

「因為只有揍自己真正想傷害的人時，才會真真正正的感到滿足。舉一例子，那孩子在痛，雖然具娛樂性，但不會像美,國在同一位置時那麼使我高興。」

伊萬因那想法高興著，而馬修畏縮了一下。「我明白。不過不，就算本人沒做錯，我還是說那算數，因為那還在『製造痛楚』的理論內。」

「製造痛楚理論，」俄,羅斯重覆，被娛樂了。

「對（Oui），」加拿,大的手移到他的臉上，他的指掌和伊萬淡色的皮膚間有三吋距離。「這會沸騰你內心憤怒的小水池嗎？」

「Da，」俄,羅斯笑了。「我感覺到那小水池，它叫我要弄斷更多的手指。」

就算對方掛著因小孩的玩笑而露出的詭異笑臉，馬修還是爭取了機會按前，成功用手指戳了俄,羅斯的臉蛋，吐舌展示勝利。接著他驚訝地尖叫，迅速地迴避想要抓著他的俄,羅斯的雙手。跑開了一些使那俄,羅斯人碰不到他，加,拿大轉身觀察伊萬布拉金斯基惱火的臉。就算紫色的眼睛承諾會給予痛苦，金髮的也忍不住笑了。「這只是小小的碰觸，俄,羅斯，」他取笑道。

呻吟了後伊萬開始溜向他，「你會為那些詞後悔。」

就算他努力逃走時還是在笑，馬修回話道，「不是今天！」然後他轉身如背後跟著地獄獵犬般跑走，而說真的，也許是因為他聽到背後有厚重的腳步聲追著他，他們才會這樣奔到人們在排隊入高爾基公園的入口。卡秋莎看來在隊前方，有耐性地和其他人站在一起，和排在前面的兩母女興奮地談天。

馬修在冰面上滑動，突然停在正正在她的旁邊，她在發現影子蓋著她之前也看不到他。他在笑，腎上腺素在他的系統內稍稍衝刺了。他應該更常去調戲伊萬；它就像他一般在玩的極限運動，只是這絕對包括痛楚。

俄,羅斯在一秒之內就到達，看上去和平常般一樣平靜；壯大的手臂以看上去很可愛的方式環過馬修的肩膀。不過收縮了的肌肉用讓人疼痛的壓力將他壓近那男人。「我們要先玩什麼？」

「跳樓機，」馬修耳語，試著以話語逃離那巨人堅如磐石的一邊，他的手臂被牽制著，而伊萬戴著的白色圍巾試圖使他窒息。熊二郎在最後一秒溜到地上，然後爬到烏,克蘭，他在那兒被提到安全的手臂內。如果加,拿大腦中不是氧氣不足，他會叫牠叛徒。

俄,羅斯天真地眨眼，一點也不在意那加,拿大人在話語中掙扎，「你喜歡高度？我還以為你在這些機動遊戲面前是個膽小鬼。」

在不屈不撓的雙臂間如蟲子般掙扎，他移到一個他能比較上可以好好呼吸的位置，身體在一側，臉離開那羊毛圍巾，他挫敗的喘息著。「我喜歡刺激的機動遊戲。我不會被那種東西嚇到的。」

「等著瞧，Da？」

「伊萬，」烏,克蘭開始說話，臉色帶有擔心。「你不是在傷害小Matvey對吧？」

馬修想吼，對，快點在我身上趕走這個精神病患者！不過他們的對話制止了他；他不是才剛剛承諾會幫他們修補關係的嗎？「一點也不，」加,拿大吐出字詞，迫自己微笑。

馬修雙臂移動去給俄,羅斯一個柔軟無力的的擁抱，伊萬整個姿勢突然固定了，在他的角度馬修看不到他的臉，不過他希望這不是代表他想殺人。「我們剛才在庭院談了話然後…我們說了很多關於以前和現在的事，我想我們會變成棒極了的朋友！」

卡秋莎有點不確定，「當真？你們說了點什麼？」

在大腦中找一些可以說的話，馬修有點結巴，「我…我們談了…冰球和…一些類似的事。」他說謊的技巧如此糟糕！

戳著俄,羅斯的肋骨，加,拿大默默祈禱希望他會說一些幫助他打完場的東西。「D-da，」他清了清喉嚨。「Matvey他很有趣。他喜歡運動，對冰球很有熱誠。」

「我們結合了！」

卡秋莎前後張望，好奇自己要相信什麼。熊二郎翻了翻白眼，大概在想一些句字諸如，這真是太蠢了，我怎麼在這兒？不過卡秋莎的雙目發光了然後她的臉因歡樂而亮了，她撲向兩個國家，各用一手臂擁抱著。「這太好了！你結交到朋友我太高興了，小伊萬，一個真正的朋友！」

俄,羅斯明顯地極度不舒服，不過至少他不再絞殺馬修了。加,拿大人表示他只能掛上虛假的笑容，在思考著要不要為自己挖墳。卡秋莎愉快地繼續說話，一時將他們擁在一起，一時為一些愚蠢的小事而大驚小怪，如伊萬的頭髮掛在他的眼睛上了，或者馬修的瘦削體格（Matvey你吃得飽嗎？）。熊二郎只在呼吸間呻吟，不喜歡任何騷動。牠想念牠在加,拿大山區中寧靜和舒適的家；在火旁溫暖的晚上，懶懶地趴在友人的大腿上，然後被撓著耳背緩緩入睡。

至少現在牠不用擔心馬修會被一個憤怒的俄,羅斯人用可怕的方法殺死；馬修不會為一些愚蠢的事如幫助那個精神病患者而驚慌，而卡秋莎（非常好人的）不會繼續擁著牠直到牠死死。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註解  
> *1  
> Ducati 1198 R Corse, limited edition  
> Okay我懶得翻譯了，總之是車的型號（…  
> 以下上圖  
> http://i126.photobucket.com/albums/p106/koutwin/FINALE/ducati1198R.png  
> orz只找到這樣一輛紅黑混合的
> 
> *2  
> Harley-Davidson Motor Company（又譯哈雷摩托車公司，NYSE：HOG，舊代號為HDI）是一間美,國的摩托車製造商，根據地在威斯康辛州密爾瓦基。該公司銷售專為公路巡航設計的重型摩托車（排氣量超過750 cc）。哈雷機車有着獨特的設計和出色的性能，並且帶動稱為「chopper」風格客製化重型摩托車的風潮。  
> Harley-Davidson吸引了一群忠實的品牌愛好者，Harley-Davidson商標的授權收入約佔了該公司營業額的5%（2004年時為4,100萬美元）。在2003年，Buell Motorcycle Company，成為Harley-Davidson全資持有的子公司，而就在同一年Harley-Davidson也迎接創立的一百週年。在2008年8月，Harley-Davidson買下意,大利摩托車製造商MV Agusta。Harley-Davidson是美,國警用摩托車的主要供應商  
> 以上來自維基。找那麼長是因為要說阿爾警察用這牌子  
> 看到阿爾用哈雷，我想起旁邊某神文撲上去摸哈雷的阿爾，啊…那篇哪時更呢？
> 
> *3  
> Gorky Park=高爾基公園  
> 全名是Gorky Central Park of Culture and Leisure  
> （Центральный парк культуры и отдыха (ЦПКиО) имени А.М. Горького）  
> 是一個位於莫斯科的主題樂園，因Maxim Gorky而命名  
> 以上翻譯自英文維基
> 
> *4  
> The Motherland Calls, (Russian: Родина-мать зовёт! Rodina Mat' Zovyot!), also called Mother Motherland, Mother Motherland Is Calling, simply The Motherland, or The Mamayev Monument, is a statue in Mamayev Kurgan in Volgograd, Russia commemorating the Battle of Stalingrad.  
> 因為維基又沒有中文版了（鎚地）所以弄了英文版來，譯者懶了就不翻譯啊  
> http://i126.photobucket.com/albums/p106/koutwin/FINALE/200px-The_Motherland_Calls.jpg  
> 上面為圖
> 
> *5  
> 大清洗（俄語：Большая чистка，或譯為「大整肅」），正式名稱為「蘇,聯肅反運動」，也稱「耶卓夫時期」（Ежовщина），是指在1930年代，蘇,聯爆發的一場政治鎮壓和迫害運動。以謝爾蓋·基洛夫被刺一事件引發，它包括對蘇,聯共產黨內部的清洗以及對無辜人員的迫害，這段時期典型的現象包括無處不在的政治審查、到處都存在的懷疑「間諜破壞」、做秀公審、關押和死刑。  
> 以上來自維基
> 
> *6  
> 軍備競賽指和平時期敵對國家或潛在敵對國家互爲假想敵、在軍事裝備方面展開質量和數量上的競賽。最著名的案例（亦為文中意思）為冷,戰時美,國與蘇,聯為了維持恐怖平衡不斷製造比對方更多的核彈以確保自己在遭受核彈攻擊時也可以同時使對方受到重創。  
> 以上來自維基
> 
> *7  
> 彼得一世·阿列克謝耶維奇·羅曼諾夫（俄文：Пётр Алексе́евич Рома́нов，1672年5月30日--1725年2月8日），沙皇阿列克謝·米哈伊洛維奇和娜塔莉·基里爾洛夫娜·納雷什金娜之子，為俄,羅斯帝國羅曼諾夫王朝沙皇（1682年—1725年），及俄,羅斯皇帝（1721年—1725年）。在位期間力行改革，使俄,羅斯現代化。  
> 以上來自維基
> 
> *8  
> 米哈伊爾·謝爾蓋耶維奇·戈爾巴喬夫（俄語：Михаил Сергеевич Горбачёв，1931年3 月2日－），出生於俄,羅斯南部斯塔夫羅波爾附近，是蘇,聯政治家，從1985年至1991年他是蘇,聯共產黨中央委員會總書記，還曾經擔任蘇,聯最高蘇,維埃主席團主席（國家元首）和蘇,聯國防委員會主席（武裝力量最高統帥）。他在職時期的政策導致了冷戰的結束，為此他於1990年獲得諾貝爾和平獎，但他的改革政策也使得蘇,聯解體。  
> 戈爾巴喬夫的頭上有一個顯著的胎記，為其廣為人知的外貌特徵。  
> 以上又來自維基了（這條目連粵語也有！（…
> 
> *9  
> 這是錯誤資訊，萌娘Renee搞錯了這點了  
> 看維基看到他活得好好的||||死的貌似是他老婆。  
> 我只是直譯，所以特此注解  
> 米哈伊爾先生還活得好好的哦哦哦哦哦！  
> （其實我滿萌他的胎記的（不
> 
> 下回預告！  
> 因為上回預告是下回，所以又是沒有了…（…  
> 加：我只是來打醬油的。（在跳樓機上）


End file.
